A Devilish Game Life
by Kitsune Gaeshi
Summary: I Died. Maybe? I wake up in a forest. A blue window saying 'Welcome to Highschool DxD World' float in my view...I screamed. It seems I got transported to the world of DxD with The Gamer power...Neat! But what should I do? Stay a bystander, become a villain, help the heroes... Should I let the timeline goes on...or try to messes it up? OC/GAMER - OCs/TEAM!
1. Welcome to DxD

***BOOM*, a new story.**  
 **Don't own _High School DxD,_ nor any music reference, nor the testament, only own OCs...except maybe Rick, nobody can own him.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Or not!**

 **You choiceeeee-**

 **Rick : I would like if you read it, since it's kinda what makes me _live_...**

 **...wait, how did you get here?!**

 **Rick : Euhhh... By using the connection you made after creating this translation of universe in using the multiverse theory and rejoining two point in my spatial awareness, I projected my thoughts in the translation multiversal tool you used. Since, I became a multidimensional character after going to another world, it's a pretty easy feat when you get the trick because concept of space and time are meaningless in the multiverse.**

 **...**

 **Rick : ...**

 **Errr...in english, please?**

 **Rick : I did a fourth wall break.**

 **Yeahhhh...in french now?**

 **Rick : J'ai enculer le 4eme mur.**

 **In Japanese?**

 **Rick :...Sore ni tsuite kangaenaide?**

 **Ok!**

 **Rick : _...you fucking psycho..._**

 **What was that?**

 **Rick : Nothing.**

 **You know I can re-read all that right?**

 **Rick : ...ah.**

 **I so gonna make cry later~**

 **Rick** **: ...fuck.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1: Welcome to DxD**_

A man is falling.

The world of the blackest darkness flow around.  
A body surrounded by shadows.  
Things are ending, only for returning.  
An icy feeling pierces the senses.  
Everything is slowing, before stopping.  
Child of man, alone, in the never ending Abyss.

 _...No._

A simple thought...Yet.  
This simple word may call great changes.

 _ **Child of Man... stop this struggle... and move on...**_

A voice echo in the infinite Darkness, a cold, powerful yet calm voice. It had a certain edge to it, a sort of...frustration.  
It said to stop this useless fight, as nothing may escape its grasp.  
Yet...

 _...No!_

Again, this simple thought. But this time, after incalculable time...

Things were moving.

 **...** _ **Understood... then... what about a deal...?**_ said the voice, grinning internally.

...

 **...**

...

 **...**

 _...Fuck no!_

 _ **...What?!**_

This was unexpected.

The voice of the darkness grew loud. It was... outraged, angered, surprised, confuse, a mix of sensation it never experienced since the Starts and the Ends.  
Emotions.

In this endless rush of fresh sensations, there was one that it forgot long ago.  
Interest.

 _...Fu, fufufu...Oh my, oh my... this is new...~_

A new voice emerged from the darkness, this one light and joyful, it was more a chant than a simple voice. With the new arrival, came Light.

Darkness and Light came to confront.

 _ **...What are you thinking... this is my domain...you should never come...**_

 _... I do know, yet... Isn't this amusing... what do you plan for this one~?_

 _ **...There is nothing to be done... I will wait... until he stops... my time isn't limited...**_

 _Then~!_ The voice beamed, her joy dripping. The Darkness felt something bad was coming. What do you think if we~... The voice explained what she had in mind.

There was a pause.  
Neither saying anything.  
Until the Darkness thought it was good to voice its opinion.

 _ **... You have gone nuts, right?**_

The Darkness though that her counterpart had finally lost it. Been hurt years after years by your _children_ can do that.

 _No~_

The voice assured her opposite.

 _I just feel really, really, realllllllly~ bored~! So I thought... why not~?_

... the other voice hesitated, but ultimately _**...where are you thinking?**_

 _Well~ I was thinking here would be amusing~_

The Light projected a representation of a certain world.  
The Darkness froze in place.  
It just had to comment.

 _ **You are f*cking crazy.**_

It wasn't a question this time, it was a statement.

The other figure just shrugged.

* * *

A guy wakes up.

This guy is me.

 _No sh*t Sherlock. Where the hell I am?_

No nothing, no dark endless blackness darker than dark. There are noises instead of nothing. There is air, if the fact I'm breathing is anything to go by... oh, that also means I've a body now.

Turning my head around, I see something I never saw since...hum...some time...? Yeah, let's go with that. There are trees, there is a ground, I can hear, see, smell, feel and...  
I licked the ground a little.

"Yep, dirt isn't good *PUH*PUH*, damn it's disgusting."

...Wait a freaking sec here... if I can do all that it's mean...  
I jumped up, arm wide open to praise the f*cking sun!

"I'm out of this f*cking sh*thole of darkness! Wubba Lubba Dub Dub! BOUYA!"

Doing the victory dance with some Tecktonik moves. I was very, very happy. Nothing can stop me now!

" _People die if they are killed_. HA! Jokes on you sucker! I am above you morons, WOOHOU!"

 **By moving your body in rhythm to express your feeling, skill [Dancing] have been created.**

"..."

No.

Fuck*ng.

 _Cronenberg_ way.

"... **Status**."

* * *

 **Title - None  
Rick (18)  
Class - The Gamer**

 **Human | Male  
{Chaotic / Neutral}**

 **Level 1 (0/15)**

 **HP - 75/75 | MP - 75/75**

 **STR - 5 | END - 5 | AGI - 5  
INT - 5 | MND - 5 | MAG - 5**

 **Free Points: 0**

* * *

"..."

Ok, I HAVE to comment on some things. Firstly, I call _wallalabu_ bullcrap on my INT and MND stats but take it as 'Since your level is at 1 we took the _default_ values', which is 5. Why? Because it's highly improbable to have ALL your stats at the EXACT same value, and yes I use CAPITALS because I want to, problem? Anyway, what is the odd to have all your capacities at the same value? Since my INT and MND, _which I assume is similar to Wisdom_ , are low I can't calculate the prob but I don't need it to know that it's low, too freaking low.

 **+1 MND  
+1 MND  
+1 INT**

"Thanks for free power up and confirmation."

 **+1 MND**

I'm sure this won't get old, I love this *ping* that technically say 'You're a boss, I want you'. Oh yeah.

Next on my list of complaints, why the hell I don't have a last name anymore? And while we're at it, if it's my age written next to my name, why I am 18 again? What's the point? Well, I will gratefully take it though.

Finally...

Taking a pose with my left hand on my waist and pointing at the sky with the right. I proclaimed.

"Gaia, I love you so much! You are insanely awesome. Thanks ya! " I thanked the incarnation of the planet for this power.

I would never have predicted what happened next.

*ping* *ping*

 **Your declaration has been heard!  
+? Reputation with ?  
+? Reputation with ?**

 **Your Reputation with ? evolved!  
** {Cannot display reputation state with unknown beings}

 **Your Reputation with ? evolved!  
** {Cannot display reputation state with unknown beings}

"...ok."

So I'm being observed. Great. F*cking great.

"Hope you guys won't watch me when I take a sh*t." Not that I would mind, I really don't give forty damns.

Though, why is there two similar message? And what do you mean by _unknown_ beings? I think it's pretty obvious who or more like what _beings_ we were talking about. Anyway...

"Still don't know where I am, can I get a hint."

Nothing.

"Can I get a hint, please?"

 **What a polite boy, of course you can sweety!**

Oh f*cking great, my Gamer System have a personality. I guess it will evolve with me then, cause you know, AIs...

 **By understanding a key element of your power, +3 INT & +3MND!**

Oh, so important actions have explanation text, also thank you.

 **No problem! Take this too!**

 **A special quest has been added.**

* * *

 **Welcome!** **(Difficulty E {No problem})**

 **You just arrived in the world of Highschool DxD. To survive, you will need to understand your own power and follow the tutorial, specially made for you!**

 _ **Main Objective:  
**_ **-Finish the tutorial.**

 _ **Bonus Objective:  
**_ **-?**

 _ **Reward:  
**_ **+15 EXP, +500 Yen, New Skill Book (Create/Destroy ID)**

 _ **Failure:  
**_ **None**

* * *

Suddenly, any joy of having this ability has been dumped by that new bit of information. Let's be clear, _The Gamer_ is an awesome and in the long run almost invincible like ability. Only problem is that I am in a world where humans equal sh*t unless they have a Sacred Gear or how-to-make-a-protagonist gear. I don't have one, from what I see so before I get to the _long run_ part, it's more than probable I will be vaporized... guess I need to play the innocent and pitiful _human_ before having something to back me up. In this case, though, I need to find out the average level of the supernatural and, at the very least don't antagonize either factions... damn that gonna piss me off... but... see the look of these damn _human-are-sh*t_ supernatural guys' face under me, a human, will be very fun. Ehehehe...

"It's gonna be LEGEN-wait for it..."

...the forest around me was quiet. Hum, tough crew.

 **Can we go on with the tutorial?! ( ≧Д≦)**

Oh, sorry got lost for a sec, go ahead... by the way nice use of emoticons, that's cute.

 **Thanks! Well, it seems like you know how it works so I will abridge it. Here are your options, when ready, say 'NEXT' to continue.**

 **Status** **= Obviously where your stats can be seen. Other function may be added if you obtain certain things, like a Sacred Gear.**

 **Inventory** **= Your own personal pocket dimension! Almost unlimited but you can not store living beings or what can't be considered an item, like storing water directly.**

 **Skill ****= Here is where all your masteries are been listed, certain can go up to level 100 or are already MAX. The higher the level the better you are at doing it.**

 **Reputation ****= Relations are important, if you know what I mean...! Different levels in Reputation affect how a person or faction view you. PS: certain quests are specific to this function.**

 **Quest ****= Influence the world around you! List your current and already done quests. Different type of quest can be earned while other needs to be unlocked and finally some are random.**

Alright, I need I least to see the skill part before continuing. _Skill_. I thought.

...

...

Nothing.

No, nonononono! Don't you dare tell me-

 **Commands and skill executions are voice based only!**

"NOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooo..." My sorrow was heard from the heaven above. Why?! That's too stupid! Oh my god...wait, nevermind, he's already dead...should I say _oh my Gaia,_ now?...Nah, it would kill the fun.

*Sigh* "... **Skill**."

* * *

 **Passive**

 **Gamer [MAX]  
Dancing [LvL 1] (16%)**

 **Active**

 **None**

 **Active/Passive**

 **None**

* * *

Wait a sec here, not taking in the early acquired **[Dancing]** skill, I only got one starting skill? Taping the skill for more info, I understood what they did.

 **Gamer - Passive [MAX]:  
** _ **Thou art The Game, The Game is thou SEKAI!**_

 **Description: The power to levy reality as a gaming system. The body will be influenced by stats while objects in everyday life may give additional effects to the user. During mental attacks, the user will retain a certain degree of awareness as The Gamer should never be influenced. The body of The Gamer is still a normal body although it has been adapted to The Gamer power.**

Translation, _we were lazy so we combined the two skill in one_. By the way, _SEKAI_ means _World_ in japanese which is fitting seems I'm in... Japan... don't f*cking tell me I have to learn japanese...hate my life.

"...No point in crying over rules... let's just get the game rolling, BABE! **NEXT**!"

 **+1 MND**

 _Maybe this thing gonna get old at some point after all..._

All complaints coming from my voice was on hold because of the bright light that assaulted me. My goddamn eyes! I'm blind, that's it, I can't see. I will become the first Blind Gamer in existence! Wait, now this is an original concept, just need another transdimensional being to write this stor-and I'm now in a white room.

"Have I gone too far? I didn't walk to the light though. Michael! Stop being a b*tch and release me! Or do you want me to tell everyone what happened to your father? HEY GUYS, GUESS WHAT?! GOD IS DEA-"

 **We are now starting the fighting part of the tutorial! Since DxD is a dangerous universe, you gotta be ready you puny human!**

"-OK NEVERMIND! F-Forget what I say birdy-kun! Thanks!"

Wouldn't want to have Illias-sama giving me a *HORA*HORA* for messing around...wait that's the wrong show here...wonder if there are slutty angels in DxD. They probably would be Fallens though.

 **Dude! Come on, please! (/ °Д°** **) /**

Ok, ok! Damn...you're on your period or something? HA! Wubba Lubba Dub Dub!

凸 **(** **⊙▂⊙)**

"Oioi, aren't you a high-level AI?!"

It seems the tsukkomis had to stop here because a sort of wood puppet appeared 5m away from me. It didn't have any particularity, except having a brown wood color and be of my height, so about 178cm. Humanoid form with no face, except the two painted eye point thing.

 **Choose your weapon! It's dangerous to go alone... Pick your partner!**

 **Knight's Sword** **  
** _ **I gotta be a Hiro and save dah Princess!  
**_ **Standard double edge sword from the Middle Age. Time of chivalry.**

 **Baseball Player's Bat  
** _ **Homerun the face!**_ **  
A metallic bat from a pro baseball player. Can be used against people too.**

 **Lancer Spear  
** _ **I'm gonna poke you...deep...**_ **  
Ancient soldier's spear which possesses average piercing power.**

 **Gauntlets  
** _ **MY FISTS ARE MY GOD!  
**_ **Combat gauntlets used to protect and enchant punching power.**

 **Hunt Bow  
** _ **I see the bunny... And now it's a bloody bunny.  
**_ **An average bow made for hunting play. Require practice for silent ranged good killing.**

 **Gun  
** _ **Pew pew pew~**_ **  
It's a gun. The genius invention that humankind created to kill each other...better.**

"..."

Is there really a reason to hesitate? Seriously?

"...Just give me the goddamn **gun**."

 **You got it, noob! ~(** ￣ー￣ **)~**

 **[GLOCK 17 Gen4] item has been send to your inventory. Please equip it.**

Before I could even go see my new gun, another window appeared and... oh boys papa like that sh*t.

 **A weapon using specifically made projectiles have been detected. The Gamer will be provided with unlimited standard projectiles only usable for this weapon. These projectiles lost substances if taken off the weapon and cannot be considered items. Others type of projectiles may be used but they have to be equipped beforehand.**

So, infinite bullets...I have unlimited normal bullets if I shoot with it...oh. My. GOD-nevermind, he's dead.

" **Inventory**...whoa...it's...it's...!"

This is incredibly-!

"Basic! Way too freaking simple! What the hell?!"

The inventory is like this, a lot of case on the left with a dark background, a basic 3D humanoid model with a shirt/pant/shoe combo, that's it. _It's a bit sad_. I thought, drag and dropping the lone gun icon on the model. A quick light on my left waist revealed a GLOCK type gun...which was mysteriously stuck with no visible reason.

"Don't question it, you question it, you lose. Just be like all protagonists in existence... be confident even if you don't know what you're doing."

It always worked for Issei.

Looking up at the worst Archnemesis of all hero of justice, the one that whatever the strength you may have... he will always look at you like the little bit*h you are. My eyes and his dark pearl made contact. I see it...he desires my life...he wants my blood...it's the decisive battle. Looking up his head...I saw his true form.

 **Dummy  
LvL 1**

 _Dummy_... what a fearful name...

 **Constant observation created the skill [Observe]!**

" **Observe**..." I said, dreading for the terrifying power my Nemesis would possess.

* * *

 **Dummy  
Level 1**

 **HP 100/100**

 **It's a dummy.**

* * *

It's a dummy?! BAKANA (Impossible)! To think it would be a dummy...and at this level too... would I be able to win...?

 **[Observe] level up!**

Maybe more observation is in order...Nah.

"Die little shi*."

*PAN* I shoot at it, touching it at his left leg, a -22 appeared.

"Weird, I was aiming for the little sh*t head... Oh right, I need to be careful about my finger on the trigger. Got to trigger the shot not in one go but by pressing my finger continuously on the trigger until the shot goes... in simple term, I need to be surprised by the shot or my aim will be off."

Taking aim again but pressing the trigger until the shot surprises me- *PAN* -53 - My ears ring a little but it's ok. Gotta need a suppressor if I can find one. Anyway, this time I did get the head. I'm awesome!

 **Careful manipulation of hot weapon created [Firearms Mastery] skill!**

Suddenly, it was as if smalls bit of knowledge entered my mind. I understood more about firearms and how to use them. Correcting my posture with the new knowledge, I was now a lot more comfortable with my gun.

"So that's how it works... this has a lot of potentials and I can see the use for it. But for now..."

*PAN* -51. I headshot the dummy again.

"Nothing personal buddy but I need to get out of here to start living my life, something you don't have. You did a good job being my guinea pig target, you can die in peace... or just broke like all your friends, cause, ya know... you're a dummy?"

Ridiculing unintelligent things make me feel good about myself.

 **Dummy (LvL 1) endured the shot!**

"...Ah?"

 **Constant abuse against enemies created the [Taunt] skill!**

Oi, is it me or the dummy color is turning red right now? Wait, why is there music coming out of nowhere?!

 **Dummy (LvL 1) is changing!  
Warning! Warning!  
Dummy's power has been unleashed!**

 **Quest update.**

* * *

 **Welcome!** **(Difficulty C {May lose a head})**

 **You just arrived in the world of Highschool DxD. To survive, you will need to understand your own power and follow the tutorial, specially made for you!**

 _ **Main Objective**_ **:  
-Beat Mad Dummy  
-Finish the tutorial.**

 _ **Bonus Objective**_ **:  
-Taunt Dummy to unleash his true power (+100 EXP, +5000 Yen, ?)**

 _ **Reward**_ **:  
+15 EXP, +500 Yen, New Skill Book**

 _ **Failure**_ **:  
Death.**

* * *

 ** _Mugen Souls OST - Tutorial Fight Music_ **

"And now there is music- Holy sh*t, _Mugen Soul_?! What I'm fighting, a god? **Observe**!"

Observing my red dummy enemy...I cursed. What is this bullsh*t! I'm only level 1, Gaia why did you do that to me?! I thought we were friends!

* * *

 **[The Advenger of Dummies]  
Mad Dummy  
Level 10**

 **HP - 700/700 | MP - 200/200**

 **This dummy took in him all the hatred of dummies. Its power is now at the supernatural level. Caution is recommended.**

* * *

*PAN* -15 *PAN* -12 *PAN* -30. Two bullets in the body and one on the head. This is stupid! He took almost 1/2 of the damage, and I have a gun... I. Have. A GUN! Wait a sec...Is this dummy flying?!

Indeed, the dummy was flying while contorted his appendages weirdly. While observing the strange spectacle in front of me, the dummy flew at me.

 _Fast!_ I thought while turning my body to the side, unfortunately, I was a step too late and it still impacted with my shoulder. *POND* -2. That was the damage of my shoulder on him.

 **HP 53/75 (-22 HP)**

That was the damage I took! If it impacts my head I'm dead right?! Crap, crap, crap-

"I'm gonna shi* my pants mommy! *PAN*PAN*PAN*PAN* Die Motherf*ckers! DIE!"

Running around to escape the flying berserk dummy, I tried to scores some hits on it. Thankfully the dummy was flying on a straight line, so I just need to predict when he would attack and jump on the side. Unfortunately, the dummy was fast, just try to shoot at a flying bird with a gun while dodging a mortal impact. Just try it.

*PAN* *Vrouch* *PAN* -11 *PAN* *PAN* *PAN*-31 *Vrouch* *PAN* -10 *PAN* *Vrouch* *PAN* *PAN* -13 *PAN*.

The fight was going like that, the dummy flies at me, I dodge, aim and shoot at max 3 aimed bullets, before dodging again. It was a Hit&Run tactics but it worked so far. If it was a normal guy though, he would have already panicked and made a mistake, but my mind is calm... well that and I don't really give a dam-The dummy stopped.

"The fu*k?" It was hovering over the ground and didn't move, just floating. His HP bar displayed 531/700.  
I shrugged.

*PAN* -33 *PAN* -10 *PAN* -31 *PAN* -22 *PAN* -11 *PAN* -12

"Easy mode is boring."

Why don't I ever shut my mouth? The dummy... disappeared.

"...did I win?"

Murphy, Murphy, where are you? Some people call you here.

 _ **MUSIC END**_

"Ok, now either the dummy had enough and ran or I won- OH SHI*!" Jerking my body to the side was the good move. Why? Because an explosion took off where I was and projected me away. I took 10 damage from the shockwave. Peeking timidly behind me-

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!"

Or he could go into his true form. That works too.

The dummy was here, still unmoving. The thing is that there an object that appeared when he lifted his arm...A missile came from its back and float over its head. Yes, a missile. A small one but still look like a rocket. The dummy painted eyes were red.

"...Can we talk about this?"

At this moment, a LOT of dummies appeared around the big room. They didn't move, I don't know why but I get the feeling they are just background characters and not fighters.

 _ **Makai Kingdom OST - I am a boss!**_

...Hu-oh.

The missile was pointed at me.

"You could just say no. TACTICAL RETREAT!" Meaning, _run like a bit*h to dodge the missile coming at you_. Good, missile dodged...turning my head around... _oh dear Gaia, why does thou hate me so much?_

"A target tracker missile?! Are you guys nuts?! Crapcrapcrapcrapcrap, dearGodinheavenpleasehavemercyofme!" I pray, for what it's worth. Aiming at the unmoving dummy...

*PAN* -0

"Really!" I hurled in outrage, a sort of red light enveloped the dummy before disappearing.

 **Mad Dummy (LvL 10) entered a physical damage protected state.  
Physical damage is extremely reduced.**

This is just a big fat joke. *PAN* -0 *PAN* -0 *PAN* -1 *PAN* -0 *PAN* -1 *PAN* -0 *PAN* -0. Come on! A headshot only deal 1 damage and the rest is 0? He has more than 3 hundred HP, that means at least the same number in headshot! I don't have that much amo-oh, nevermind.

A grin graced my face. Why the hell I try aiming when my target doesn't even move? Turning to the dummy, I run at it, it just stayed here. Just a foot from its stupid face, I _aimed_.

"It's Happy Hour Time! Pewpewpewpewpewpew!"

*PAN* -1 *PAN* -1 *PAN* -1 *PAN* -1 *PAN* -1 *PAN* -1 *PAN* -1 *PAN* -1 *PAN* -1 *PAN* -1 *PAN* -1 *PAN* -1 *PAN* -1 *PAN* -1 *PAN* -1 *PAN* -1 *PAN* -1 *PAN* -1 *PAN* -1 *PAN* -1 *PAN* -1 *PAN* -1 *PAN* -1 *PAN* -1 *PAN* -1 *PAN* -1 *PAN* -1 *PAN* -1 *PAN* -1 *PAN* -1 *PAN* -1 *PAN* -1 *PAN* -1 *PAN* -1 *PAN* -1.

"AHAHAHA feel dah powa madafucke*s! "

*PAN* -1 *PAN* -1 *PAN* -1 *PAN* -1 *PAN* -1 *PAN* -1. The red light was growing in intensity. *PAN* -1 *PAN* -1 *PAN* -1 *PAN* -1 *PAN* -1. The red light...exploded.

"Fuck*ng piece of-" My body was jerked aside like an old used tissue.

-10 HP, my health start to be alarming. I was now lying down on my back, thinking what to do...until I saw a missile from ABOVE?! I forgot!

"Shit Shit Shit-" rolling my body on the side, the missile slightly changed its trajectory to follow. I was just rolling like a barrel. "Crapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrap, may I get a Bankai please? At least give me a _goddamn_ grenade!"

Wait...

I have a grenade...

Looking at the big bad sexual object following me, looking at the dummy...Sex toy, dummy, sex toy, dummy...Idea!

Getting up, I ran at the soon to be fuck*d little wood boy. My smile was feral, there was no elegance in my movements. It was just like an animal running at its prey, saliva dropping from my mouth. When in front of the dummy, I jumped behind it. The dummy jerked a little like to say _what the hell_? I gripped his arm from behind and looked ahead. It finally understood what I was doing. The dummy tried to move away but I wouldn't let that.

"You got it now, Dummy?! T-T-This is what you w-wanted, Dummy!"

Missile at 60 meters. The dummy tried to move away but couldn't.

"Ya brought it upon yourself, Dummy! Y-Y-Ya could have stayed shitty but you b-became a shit!"

Missile at 40 meters. The dummy made noises of protestation but it's useless.

"But y-you made a big mistake... you b-b-became a shit up my ass! And now you're gonna die!"

Missile at 30 meters. The dummy jerked violently.

"Life has no meaning, Dummy! So let's die together!"

*Goro Goro Goro!* The dummy noise intensified.

Missile at 20 meters.

"I am ok with this...MAY GOD HAVE MERCY! HAIL CHOU-CHOU-sama!"

Missile at 10 meters.

"AhhhHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

*GorogoroGOROGOROGOROGOROGOROGOROGOROGOROGOROGORO!*

Missile at 5 meters.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH- I'm not ok with this! I am NOT OK with this!" I jumped with all my might far behind the dummy.

*GORO?!*

Missile impac-

*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!*

This one hurts badly. God save me...

* * *

"...Arghhh...My head... Am I alive...?" My head hurts soooo bad right now.

 **Rick (18)  
HP - 4/75| MP - 75/75**

"...Yes! Fu*k you God! Not today bitch." I started to make the victory dance...before remembering the little sh*t. Where is he? Oh, right here.

 **[The Advenger of Dummies]  
Mad Dummy  
Level 10**

 **HP - 231/700 | MP - 85/200**

"Is this for real? What are you, a _Terminadummysator_!" It's outrageous, what is this guy made of, seriously. Taking the full brunt from a missile is NOT healthy. No matter what your doctor may say... no seriously, if he said that, kill your doctor, he's a fraud.

 **Mad Dummy (LvL 10) is shocked.  
Physical damage is now normally appliqued.**

 _Holy shit!_ *PAN* *PAN* -16 *PAN* -31. _Quick die you motherfucka!_ *PAN* *PAN* *PAN* _Why do I miss so much?!_ Looking at my body, I can see my right arm is slightly bent, like it's broken but not really. Ho-uh, here comes the pain.

"Damnit, I am not lefty, you know..." switching my right for my left, I used my right arm as a support to aim better with my left. *PAN* -13 *PAN* -16 *PAN* -31 *PAN* -32. _Almost there_.

 **HP 92/700**

*PAN* -13.

 **HP 79/700**

*PAN* -32.

 **HP 47/700**

*PAN* -12.

 **HP 35/700**

 _Almost..._

*PAN* -31. Yes...yes...just one!

 **HP 4/700**

A red light enveloped the dummy. No, nononononoNONNONONO! *PAN* -0 *PAN* -0 *PAN* -0.

The dummy was getting up.

"YOU FUCK*R!"

I started running far away, just a hit and I die. We're at a stalemate. Dummy vs Rick. The last match of the year...

The dummy glowed and an object started to form above his head. It's another missile an-...wait. Couldn't I just...

I aimed at the missile.

*PAN* -1-

*BOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!* -214.

The dummy crumbled on the ground...before disappearing in golden light particles.

 _ **MUSIC END**_

"...Well...that was anticlimactic."

 **You defeated Mad Dummy (Level 10)!  
+100 EXP**

 **You level up! You level up!**

* * *

 **Welcome! (Difficulty C) [✓** **]**

 **You just arrived in the world of Highschool DxD. To survive, you will need to understand your own power and follow the tutorial, specially made for you!**

 **Main Objective:  
-Beat Mad Dummy [✓** **]  
-Finish the tutorial [✓** **]**

 **Bonus Objective:  
-Taunt Dummy to unleash his true power (+100 EXP, +5000 Yen, Personal BGM) [✓** **]**

 **Reward:  
+15 EXP, +500 Yen, New Skill Book**

* * *

 **+115 EXP, +5500 Yen, [Skill Book] obtain.**

 **Your potential has been unlocked, you now have your own personal BGM.**

 **You level up! You level up!**

Great, level ups don't heal me... and way too much information right no-oh are you kidding me?!

 **[Firearm Mastery] skill leveled up by 4!**

 **Taking damage but still going through unlocked [Physical Resistance] skill.  
[Physical Resistance] skill leveled up by 2!**

 **Relying on your instinct to predict danger created the [Sense Danger] skill.  
[Sense Danger] skill leveled up!**

 **Being the target of killing intent made you aware of it, skill [Detect Killing Intent] created.  
[Detect Killing Intent] skill leveled up by 3!**

 **[Observe] skill leveled up!**

 **[Taunt] skill leveled up!**

 **+1 END**

 **...**

"Nop, not gonna deal with this sh*t right now." I just can't and won't read through all that right now.

"Rick got out of _darkness palace_ , Rick get the Gamer, before going to a tutorial to fight a dummy, Dummy which transformed into its final form which created _freaking_ missiles for Gaia's sake! Then Rick goes suicidal with the dummy before escaping by a hair breath! Then Rick goes _pewpewpew_ on it before killing it in the most anticlimactic way he could think off..."

"So, Rick gonna take a mental vacation." I said toward the white wall because I don't give a damn.

I checked my invisible clock.

"Right about nowwww-"

Then the world goes black.


	2. Shitty game

**Here comes chapter 2!  
And I don't have anything to sa-**

 **Rick : Not even about why it took so long?**

 **Yahh, ahah, you see... a black cat crossed my path so I had to go the long way-**

 **Rick : Did you just searched on google and ripped off a Kakashi Excuse?**

 **...**

 **Rick : ...**

 **...noooo~?**

 **Rick : ...There was a long pause here. That prompt me to think that you were surprised by my assumption because it was bulleyes and so needed time to process and think about another excuse. As you didn't found one, you just said 'no' with hesitation to judge my reaction which resulted in a suspiciously long refusal, which in turn makes you even more suspicious.**

 **...**

 **Rick : ...**

 **...Woah... you never got enough hugs in your childhood, hm?**

 **Rick : ...noooo~?**

 **Yeah, thought so.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2: Shitty Game...**_

 _A green forest reflecting the light of the day._

 _A world in perpetual evolution, growing, declining, starting and ending._

 _This is but a start..._

 _But this start can bring great change..._

 _This small starting point will be the gear of a new or never-ending daw-_

* * *

"...The hell bro did I got _rupied_?"

Somehow, my _gogole_ -alert alerted me of an overly cliche exposition... maybe it was my imagination.

A guy wakes up.

This guy is me... wait, that was the same as last chapte-I mean, same as last time.

 **You slept on flat dirt ground.  
20% HP & 10% MP restored!**

A floating screen appeared in my view.

 _So it was all real..._ I thought.

My life really became a game... It means that I died... oh god, this is so sad... I'm so sad, I'm in an unknown world, I'm all alone. My friends and family are not with me anymore...I feel so sad...so abandoned...wahwah, I want to cry so very much...

What did I do to deserve this?!

Be alone, in another world, with as only compensation probably the most OP as sh*t ability ever which will let me have near unlimited grows in power, with no limit, and the possibility to do pretty much whatever the fuc* I want while also taking care of basic needs like food, drink and sleep...T-T-this is too sad...

...

...

 _I would never understand why these Gamer Protagonists goes all angst like that... maybe they have chunibyou?_

I started to ponder.

Those guys get this fuc*ing ability, yet they mourn their lost life or the people from their past... just why? Mourning them won't bring you back, better use your time to become stronger or find a way to go back by yourself. Why do you get all angst like that? Are you the _Dark Flame Master_ that have lost his family and his burning feeling of revenge awaken in him the power of the _Flamme of Dark Oblivion Blackness V42_? Is that it? What are you, fu*king 10?

Anyways...

"I now gonna explain what happened to be sure that I understood what happened before... And I'm only doing it to organize my thoughts and not to create exposition for transdimensional oversized kids in front of their computer... or any hidden beings that spies on me and may make my life a living hell after they have heard me, really."

Yep.

Only for my thought process.

Indeed.

"Here we goooo!"

Pointing my finger toward the sky like any good hero protagonist in existence. I started my tale.

"I'm a transdimensional man that returned to his 18-year-old body and somehow arrived in another world after escaping a place of complete darkness that you could only call _Death's Happy Toilet_ while gaining at the same time the most OP as fu*k power that make me a RPG game character and give night unlimited possibilities, my first quest after arriving was to finish the tutorial, which was basically to defeat an overpowered Dummy who could fly, had near physical-immunity and that fired tracking missiles at me."

So yeah...

My life in a nutshell.

"That reminds me..."

I remember skipping a lot of notifications before passing out but I think I got an important reward. Searching my inventory, there were only two things, a Glock and a book.

A _skill book_.

Retrieving said book out of the inventory, I was greeted with a nice floating screen.

 **Illusive Worldly Barriers (Skill Book) :** **  
A book describing techniques permitting the creation of illusive barriers made by the incarnation of the world Gaea for-**

"Yeah yeah don't care, _potchito na_..." * _ping_ *

Completely ignoring the explanation text I directly accepted the 'Do you want to learn this skill?' prompt. Of course I want to learn it you...you...BAKA!

The book _exploded_ in golden light particles before entering my body like it is their new home. A sudden headache made me lose balance and brought me to my knees. Gosh...it hurts...it's like someone trying to stuff a note paper in your brain but had to strike a nail on it to make it work.

Of course, I didn't cry.

Who the hell do you think I am?!

I'm an adult you kno-

"ARRRGGHHHH MY FUCKKKK*NG BRAIN! YOU PIECES OF SH*T, YONGUE MA FART-BOX YA FUCKIN' WALLOPER!"

After an intense and new sensation of pain-induced-magic-knowledge bullsh*t, I finally could control my breath and take in all the new information.

 **Absorbing a [Skill Book] unlocked the skill [Create/Destroy ID]!**

Ok, so first thing first.

" **Create ID** \- _Empty_."

 **Error - Wrong voice command**

I blinked.

Once.

Twice.

My brain thought it would be a good idea to see the description of the skill before attempting anything else. Although I DO understand how the skill is usable and its general logic... I don't understand it perfectly, weirdly enough, however, I just got an important piece of knowledge that I can exploit.

Skills can be activated by voice command or manually.

Better yet, voice command activation is just like its name indicates... _Voice_ based.

Meaning I don't need to do any movements to activate the skill. The proof is that I only said the skill's name and didn't raised my arm like in the original webnovel or like my freshly acquired knowledge told me. Fortunately, I have to mentally _want_ the skill activation for it to be used by voice command, so no risk of firing _giant fireballs_ in a conversation.

 _I'm gonna milk this cow._

While opening the skill list, and realizing the large increase of it, I selected the ID one and looked at the information.

* * *

 **Create/Destroy ID - Active [LvL 1] (10%) :**

 _ **It's a dungeon!**_

 **Description: Power to create and destroy a lllusion Barrier, Instant Dungeon or Instance, name it as you like. Create a layer around you, and people you are in contact with, separating you from reality. Technically a dimensional creation type skill but the skill is too low to use at full power right now, only an illusion hidden behind a layer of reality can be created. The Illusion Barrier is still a barrier, if a too powerful being entered the barrier, it will break. Forcefully entering the barrier is possible if the individual knows dimensional warp type skills and know where the barrier is.**

 **Instance available:** **  
** _ **Void Instance**_ **– No monsters**

 **MP Cost: 10**

* * *

"* _Whistles_ * That was informative, **Create ID - Void**."

Nothing visibly changed, except one thing.

 _Silence_.

A strange and impossible silence set on the world. No wing, no movement, no noises. It was literally the _Void_.

For a moment, I thought I was back to _Death's Happy Toilet of darkness_ but the presence of trees, ground and literally _No-Nothing_ , told me I was not.

"Goddamit...I think I got a trauma." Humans emotions can be annoying and since I came back to a _normalysh_ Intelligence and Wisdom, I lost a great deal of control over my emotion.

"Stop thinking about it and let's go on. **Status**."

* * *

 **Title - Untouchable  
Rick (18)  
Class - The Gamer**

 **Human / Male  
{Chaotic / Neutral}**

 **Level 5 (10/200)**

 **HP - 90/90 | MP - 95/95**

 **STR - 6 | END - 6 | AGI - 7  
INT - 9 | MND - 12 | MAG - 5**

 **Free Points: 20**

* * *

Ohhh I became so strong!

No, not really, well trustfully I don't know. I leveled 4 times but my HP and MP didn't change much, so either leveling have no effect on my HP and MP quantity or its influence is very minor. My assumption would be leveling up have no effect on increasing them but my stats do. Since this is not a game and your combat experience don't increase your vitality in reality, only your... well, _Vitality_ do. In this case, it should be defined by END and possibly STR, because stronger muscles mean better chance to stay alive.

 **+1 MND**

And that confirms it. My MP didn't increase with it so I guess MND don't influence the quantity of MP I have.

...

...

...Nothing?

 **You are too greedy.**

Oioi it's not being greedy, it's called preparing yourself to the _shitstorm_ that will probably kill any normal human beings and guess what? I'm human!

 **You should look more closely at your status before talking! o( )o**

Hm? What do you mea- Wait what is that _Untouchable_ thingy? A title? Well, I did gain a lot of things before my mental vacation. Let's see.

I click on the title and there is two thing.

 **Super Rookie | Untouchable**

So...I got two titles? Let's see.

* * *

 **Super-Rookie  
** _ **The Noob that is above noobs!**_

 **When you start a game, you're a noob... normally. You are the exception to the rule and exceed any odds against you. Show them all the strength of the Super-Noob!**

 **Obtained** _ **  
**_ **-** _ **Exceed any expectation in the tutorial**_

 **Effect** _ **  
\- 30% increase in any EXP gain**_

* * *

 **Untouchable  
** _ **Every legend starts somewhere...**_

 **'Impossible' isn't in your dictionary. Strength, Endurance, Agility, Intelligence, Mind and Magic are all irrelevant. You fought alone against an impossibility... and came back.**

 **Obtained** _ **  
**_ **-** _ **Kill alone an enemy x10 your level or above**_

 **Effect** _ **  
\- 1 time/day ignore a one-sure kill attack against you  
-Divine Aura (Minor)  
\- Unlock special skills and titles aquirement  
**_

 _ **{Unlocked effect is always active}**_

* * *

...

...OP.

There isn't anything else to say. **{Untouchable}** is OP as fu*k! What the hell do you mean by _ignore a one-sure kill attack_?! Like, I take no damage? Literally? Sure it's once a day but damn, that's awesome!

I frowned when I saw the aura thing. Logic would say that, as minor as it is, my aura will be detected as non-human by the supernatural, plus it's not any kind either but a divine one! I seemed to have it equipped since I blacked out but fortunately, its effect is minor, so I shouldn't be detected just like that but if I'm face to face with someone powerful, I may be. Guess I'll only use it in an ID or in a pinch.

I equipped the **{Super-Rookie}** title.

What I need right now is understand how to gain more power, know the average of this world, and gain more power.

This title will really help with the last one.

Now...

"Now let's allocate my 20 free points equally on all my stats."

...

...

Nah, I'm just fuck*ng around. Like I would do something this stupid. I can gain stats points by training. Why would I use my limited free points for something like that?

* _Ponf_ *

I dropped on the floor.

"1...2...3...4..."

And started doing push up.

This gonna be long...

* * *

2 hours later.

 **+1 STR**

"FINALLY... _humf_... _humf_...fu*k..."

I dropped like a log.

2 hours.

2 _mother*ucking_ hours and for what?

1 strength point!

That's all!

"I wanna use these points... FUC*!" * _Bam_ *

I punched the tree next to me in rage. Ow... It may be me but I feel like the tree snorted at my weak self. Fuck*ng tree. I even lost some HP with my attack too!

* _Crack_ *

* _Pom_ *

"Ouch FUCKIN* SON OF A-!"

The tree counter-attacked me with a branch. Maybe it was barely holding and my punch made it broke making the branch falls on my head.

I may have gone mad with the everlasting _silence_ of this place but I really think this tree is mocking me. Me? This oversized plant was mocking the great _ME_? How _dare_ he?!

"DIE!" * _BAM_ *

I punched it with all my might.

"...owwWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

Which wasn't a lot.

It hurts.

But I'm sure I hurt it more!

The 10 HP damage I took don't bother me.

Nope!

Neither the stinging sensation and the awkward angle of my hand.

NOPE!

Not at all.

...

...wait, shouldn't gamer body, or **[Gamer]** in this case, take care of it? How can I get that kind of injury? That reminds me, during the fight I did broke an arm but it's fine now, weird. I tried moving my injured hand. Apart from pain, it can move without problems.

It shouldn't.

Same for the fight. I broke my arm but could still shoot with it, granted with less accuracy but I _could_ , I shouldn't have been able to.

"...Maybe it's _this_ the effect of **[Gamer]**? My body is still normal, it can break and everything but the **[Gamer]** make me able to bypass this state making me be able to use it? This isn't logical or realistic... but I'm in a world of magic and godly beings, so everything is possible."

 **By understanding a key element of your power, +2 INT & +2 MND!**

And that sells it.

...Maybe I can use this?

Let's think about it, my body can still break but I can outpass it because of... _anime logic_. My broken arm wasn't broken when I woke up, I will make an assumption and say it regenerated with my HP.

"...In this case... there is an exploit."

I turned my attention to the overconfident tree.

It's gonna hurt but...

"No _pain_ , no _gain_. ARRRRGHHHHHH-!"

* _PAM_ *

I punched.

* _PAM_ *

I punched. It hurts.

* _PAM_ *

I punched. It hurts... _I can't go on._

At the same time I thought it hurts too much, my mind felt calm, as if I had activated gamer mind and my thoughts were considered mental attacks. I see, **[Gamer]** 's mental defense only activate in case of attack and isn't always on.

"ORRIAAAAAAA!"

I can go on.

I punched. Punched. Punched. Punched.

My hands were bloody and bend in an odd direction. They broke. Hey, ain't I awesome to be able to break my hands and still punching? Hm? Crazy you say? Nah, I'm just normal.

My hands now broken, I used my arm and shoulder, ramming the tree like a boar. With all my might, I was trying to break it. Sure my hands were in a very bad shape, but I DID hurt the tree! Look, it's dented pretty well! If I continue like this for an hour, I can make it fall! Surely! Maybe... kinda?

My HP bar continued to drop so I stopped when I was at 9/95 HP. Oh yeah, 1 point in STR increased my HP by 5. It's low, but it's _something_.

I waited for my HP to refill and see if I was right.

By the way, I leveled up **[Physical Resistance]** once.

My HP regeneration is long, it took more than an hour to be full... lol, I healed in less than a day. OP much? Nah...but what happened when I got full HP... maybe.

 **Rick (18)  
HP 95/95**

I could feel and even see my arms, hands and everything broken mends again to their normal shape. Then something appeared.

I grinned.

 _I'm gonna exploit this sh*t._

 **Using the foundation 'Breaking to Growing', +2 STR & +2 END! **

When you think about it a little it's pretty simple.

When your body heals from previous damages it will adapt so that it won't be injured next time. Basically, when you break your body and it heals, your body becomes stronger. Of course, normally, it's not perfect and there is still micro-injuries that stay... but I'm different. My body state is reflected by my HP, meaning that if my HP is at 100%...I'm healed... perfectly.

My state has only two possibilities.

100% HP = Perfect Condition.

Inferior of 100% HP = Not Perfect Condition.

As I'm at 100% of my HP, I'm perfectly healed, no micro-injuries at all. So I took the full effectivity of the method of breaking the body to make it stronger...ahaha.

"This is completely insane... I love it!"

I looked at the tree again.

I smiled.

I'm sure it's my brain that started to rot but I swear the tree shivered.

I approached my new little sandbag.

"No _PAIN_ , no _GAIN_... _bitch._ "

Hope there isn't a Driad in this tree.

If so...well...

Too bad.

* * *

In a world of silence.

* _PAM_ *

* _POM_ *

* _PAM_ * * _Crack_ * * _PAAM_ *

* _POM_ *

The silence was broken.

" **MUAHA** HAHA **HAHA** HAHAhahahahaHAAH, **PUNCH** , PUNCH, **KICK** , PUNCH, OWWWWW MY **FUCKKKK*IIING** HAND!"

By the scream of a beast.

"BE GONE **THOT!** "

* _PAAMMM_ * * _CRACCKK_ * * _Thump_ *

And another tree fell.

It's the third right now.

"I'm the _tree fucke*_ bitches! Muahahahahahahaha..."

...I think my mind broke along with my body.

So, using the foundation from before I continued to punch the trees that taunted me. Seriously, they said I was a horse horn. Horses don't have horns! That means they said I was like their unexistence... _unexistent_! They say I'm _nothing_! HOW DARE THEY?!

"Your sentence has been decided...DEATH BY FISTING! Take the Dryads out! Today is golden shower...of my fists!"

I punched another cute _bitch_ of a tree. This one was a little thin, you don't eat enough my dear. But worry not! For I'm here!

Take that!

"Fist... MEAT!"

I send a right punch.

"Fist... EGG!"

I send my left.

"Fist... BECONNNNN!"

 **YOUR HP! LOOK AT YOUR HP! Σ(°** **°|||)**

I blinked.

Ah. Right, where am I at-

 **Rick (18)  
HP 3/180**

...

...holy shit.

I almost died, ahahah.

...

"...ahahah, MUAHAHAHAHA I ALMOST DIED! IT'S SOOO _FREAKING_ FUNNY!"

 **You should rest a little.**

"Holy sh*t, look at my han- LOOK AT MY FUCKING HANDS?! My fingers are _INSIDE_ my hands! That's NOT biologically possible! MUAHAHAHahahahahahhhh..."

...Yeah, I think my mind slightly broke because of all the pain. I should rest and calm down for a bit. Plus, I'm hungry, I have been at it for I don't know how much but it wasn't short...wait a sec here.

I'm _hungry_?

Now that I think about it, I'm also _thirsty._

The fu*k-!

" _Aqua_ , what the hell?!"

 **Just like with the state of your injuries, you still feel the need for basics necessity.  
You can ignore them but the feeling you have will grow until you fulfill it or sleep in a bed.**

"...I see."

Hm? Who is _Aqua_ you ask? It's the Game, or more like the AI that's here since I came here. I just thought it would be better to name her since...you know, she's an AI and all. An existence without a name is a little sad I think...

Nah, it's just a pain to call it Game, Game each time. It's weird.

Anyway, my method worked so far, the speed decreased and don't get the prompt each time but I'm growing. From my tree fisting, I got 3 STR, 4 END and 1 AGI when I broke my legs...

I feel like a lunatic.

Surely my imagination.

After all, I didn't play Touhou, so I'm still normal.

Yeah.

Skill wises, I got 3 level up in **[Physical Resistance]** and created the **[Unarmed Mastery]** , which is now level 2. Looks like practicing against immovable opponents lessen the EXP gain for skills, even with my title.

My HP finished healing

My status right now is like that.

* * *

 **Title - Untouchable  
Rick (18)  
Class - The Gamer**

 **Human / Male  
{Chaotic / Neutral}**

 **Level 5 (10/200)**

 **HP 180/180 | MP 105/105**

 **STR 12 | END 12 | AGI 8  
INT 11 | MND 15 | MAG 5**

 **Free Points: 20**

* * *

It's slow.

Even while using an exploit, it's way too slow. Either the average stats of this world are low, or gaining stat point is very slow. I think it's the later. This world is full of supernatural creature that gives middle-fingers to Physic every day, this low value can't be the norm.

Although my _treeling_ spree became faster with each point and I can break a tree bare handed now... it still hurts a lot and my body isn't unhurt either. Sure, my body is a lot stronger and it's harder to break my bones with trees but still...

"It's not enough." I say to myself.

If someone was here to look at my face, he could see I was smiling.

I wonder why? Since I started to destroy my body and heal over and over, the pain doesn't bother me that much.

Don't make any mistake it still hurt like I want to cry but... It's like I... I look _forward_ to it.

Maybe it's the sensation of getting stronger after all my pain. A feeling of fulfillment that I get every time I do it. It's... _fun_.

Breaking myself is _fun_.

Feeling pain is _fun_.

Growing stronger is _fun_.

I feel so...so...!

"I FEEL SO ALIVE!"

* _PAMMM_ *

* _POMM_ *

* _PAMM_ *

 _Breaking things is_ _ **fun**_ _!_

My head became clear and calm in an instant. I ignored it and continued.

 _Pain is_ _ **good**_ _!_

Like flowing water. My mind calmed down and I could think straight. I ignored it and continued.

 _ **I LOVE THIS!**_

Again, this feeling of peace cleared my thoughts, I know it's the effect of **[Gamer]** on my mind. But I don't care. I like doing this, so I do it.

Breaking trees, breaking myself, healing, growing and redo.

I don't break them because I'm angry now, nor because I want more strength, I won't delude myself.

I do it because I like it.

I do it because I want it.

"...Pffff." I can't help but crack a laugh. My mind is calm because of **[Gamer]** effect but I'm still doing stupid things like that. I am no idiot, I know why.

"I'm crazy."

No, can it be craziness is you are aware of it?

Am I crazy... or am I acting like one?

Why would I do that?

I don't know.

Am I feeling _pain_ right now? Or am I feeling _good_?

Instead of pain, I prefer feels good, of course... wait.

What can even determine what _pain_ and feeling _good_ are?

If pain was the sensation that makes you feel good and happiness the sensation of pain, how could you know which you prefer?

Then...

Wait...

...

What _is_ Pain?

 **é=à:;!é44572é/*']} s!**

I stopped, a weird window appeared. Is this a bug? My Gamer ability bugged?

... I have a bad feeling about this.

 **New special skill created by the effect of {Untouchable} title.**

I stared.

 **Records of individual (Rick) concept of 'Pain', collect in progress...  
Records collected.**

 **Records of individual (Rick) concept of 'Good', collect in progress...  
Records collected.**

 **Creation of /Domain/ by merging collected Records in progress...**

 **New /Domain/, 'Good Damage', created.**

Eh? Records? Concept? Domain?

"Whu-"

 **Special skill from /Domain/ of 'Good Damage', [Masochism] have been created!**

...?

I blinked.

Once.

Twice.

I do that a lot recently.

My right eyes started to twitch, violently.

That's new.

...

I stayed silent

 **...**

How fascinating, _Aqua_ sent dots. Guess she wants to stay silent too.

Ohh poor _Aqua_... didn't you know?

Your opinion means very little to me.

"...Explain." I say- no, ordered her directly and simply.

 **...I don't know.**

Buzzz, wrong answer.

"My dear, dear _Aqua-chan_. Some _corrupted text_ appeared on _my ability_. There was something about _Records_ , _Concept_ and _Domain._ The only thing that comes to my mind when you talk about Records with a capital _fuck*ng_ R is about the _freaking_ **Akashic** _her-mother-cow-tits_ **Record**."

 **...**

"And if I'm right, this is something big. So big that I'm 100% sure it will bite me, not in the ass... but in the _Escroto_. You know what the is _Escroto_? This is my balls. It hurts being bites in the balls, you know? So _please_... tell me _what the fuc*_ is going on?"

 **I really don't know** **┐('～`;)┌**

"...YOU _SHITTY GAME_! HOW CAN YOU _NOT_ KNOW?!"

 **I DON'T KNOW! THE** _ **GAME**_ **ISN'T** _ **CONCEPT BASED**_ **SO IT CAN'T UNDERSTAND CONCEPTUAL ACTIONS!** ( ╯°□°)╯ ┻━━┻

"I DON'T CAR- Wait, what do you mean you're not _concept based_? Ain't ya the concept of 'Video Game'?"

I asked, surprised, if there is one concept that The Gamer should incorporate, it's the concept of video games. It should be the only way to incorporate the ability in reality... I think.

 **I...I don't know... Normally the** _ **Game**_ **should possess this concept and it is fact that {The Gamer} ability is born from it too but... I don't know. It's like the** _ **Game**_ **is... muffled?  
Also, it would be wrong to consider I am the** _ **Game.**_

...I feel a migraine coming, owowow my head.

"...But I hate having **[Masochism]** in my skill list."

 **That's your problem?! Σ(°** ロ **° )**

"But it's just too stupid! I mean, seriously?! This is a _joke skill_ , right? No way it's a real skill-!"

I hastily brought my skill list and clicked on **[Masochism]**.

...

Then gasped.

"..."

 **...**

* * *

 **Masochism - Active/Passive [LvL 1] (3%):  
** _ **Yes... this Pain... I desire more...!**_

 **Description: ?**

 _ **Passive**_ **  
-1% of Pain converted to Pleasure**

 _ **Active  
**_ **-Double passive effect  
-Heal HP based on Pain/Pleasure taken**

* * *

This looks weak but.

I walked toward a tree after activating it...

Then lightly slapped it.

...Nothing.

I bitch-slapped the tree this time.

My hand stung a little and it hurts...but there is also this light-good feeling at the same time. Pleasure.

 **+3 HP.**

I didn't take any damage but I still healed...

I healed because I felt Pain/Pleasure...

Without any cost...

With a level 1 skill...

Which can stay activate continuously...

...

"OP."

 **This is OP.**

Yes, yes it is. Sure it's not that powerful for now but...

I now have a skill that reduces physical damage and a skill that heals me when I take damage that makes me feel Pain. So basically almost every type of attack. I also have a title that let me ignore the damage of an attack that should kill me in one hit, once a day though.

If this one-shot attack let me still feel Pain but I can ignore the damage then...

It's like Goku send a Genkidama to finish someone and contrary to any expectation, the Genkidama did no damage but instead healed the someone back to full health.

The someone being me.

"...Being an M isn't so bad."

* _Grrrr_ *

Annnnnd, that was my stomach.

I'm hungry.

" **Destroy ID**."

The world _shattered_. Blue sky turned dark. It was night apparently. So IDs don't have a day/night cycle? No, they have. My absorbed knowledge tells me that, it's just that I'm not proficient enough. Guess I gonna grind it, for now though, let's get out of this forest.

Fortunately, I already saw a town away from here, it's not that far.

The odd that it is Kuoh of all the cities/towns of the world is very slim...

Which is why I'm certain it's Kuoh Town.

* * *

And I was wrong.

...

Nah, it's a joke.

I was right.

Like always.

...

...

WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM?! I'm R-R- _Rick_ bitch*es!

I'm not like all these pathetic _humans!_ You don't know ME!

I could be a Dragon.

I could be dead.

I could be a simulation...

Heck, I could even be a _mother*UKING_ **PICKLE**! Who are you to even judge the great **ME**?

You're _nothing_.

Do you think I can't compare against the gods of this universe?

Y-Y-y-You, _fools_!

Let me enlight your _rotten brains_.

 **God d-does not exist**.

Do you think if God existed he would be better than ME?

The answer is _**NO**_!

If God exists **_IT'S FUCKI*G_ ME!**

...

...

...I think my _Gamer's Mind_ equivalent is bugged. Or in its vacation. Your choice.

The Town was pretty quiet. Since it's dark right now and the majority of house's lights are out, I'll take a wild guess and say it's late, or very early. It depends on if you're a creature of the night, also called _no-life_ , or a boring normy. So, of course, there's no one on the street.

Oh, nevermind.

I just saw 3 guys walk in an alley.

One has unatural green hair in the classic punk still, another has shoulder length black straight hair, the last one was bald. All of them wore biker like clothes. They looked pretty young and radiated the _we-rebels-too-strong-for-ya_ aura.

Basically, they were thugs.

Since it was a good opportunity I observed them.

The average of their stats was like that.

 **STR 10| END 9 | AGI 8  
INT 8 | MND 6 | MAG 1**

...So this is the average of humanity? Damn, that means I'm still at the level of a thug. Their physical stats are similar to mine but I'm better in the brain department.

What's interesting is that they have all only 1 point in MAG.

I see... So what makes the difference between humans and the supernatural is surely this stat. Which is logical as the _pathetic humans_ are only those that can't use magic while humans magician, or magus, can still give a middle finger to devils and the like.

What is really important to be stronger is your proficiency with magic and the MAG stat.

 **By understanding the way to stand your ground against this world creature, +1 INT & +1 MND!**

Woa. These stats are really easy to gains, surprisingly.

 _"Oi gaijin! Nani o mitenda yo?!"_

Oops, it looks like I stared at them a little too much and now they're coming at me. Unfortunately, I didn't quite understand what they said to me. Something about _foreigner_ and _looking?_

Well, I'm sure it wasn't pleasant, though.

I just stare with a neutral expression. Team Rocket was walking to me while grinning. Why?

Oh wait, I know! Is this the anime cliche where mobs try to pick on the MC but get there ass kicked before being sent to a barricaded school with other teenagers where they need to kill someone without being caught as the killer by surviving a trial where everyone else still alive thinks before voting who they think is the killer? Theirs principal being a weird white dog-cat thing with small red round eyes?

...

I think I mixed some things here.

"Ne-ne, ore ni wakaruno hm? Okane ga aru ne? Okane, O-KA-NE~"

Mob N°1 asked me while rubbing his fingers against each other, giving me a shit-eating grin. I squinted my eyes at him. I don't understand him. However, using my superior mental capability that could make the Goddess of Wisdom, Athena herself, wet herself to death just from TRYING to understand the great ME...

I understood.

Therefore, I answered Mob N°1.

"..."

I made an imposing pose while pointing my thumb at myself.

 _"I Am Mad Scientist! It's So Coooooooluuu...!"_

I exclaimed.

They stopped for a moment.

And laughed.

"Pfff- AHahahaHAHA" * _ **CRUNCH**_ * **"ARgHHH-!"**

Before I kicked one in his _Escroto._

He fell while protecting his now injured... _baby seed distributor._

 _"...Sonofa Bitch."_ I specified.

Mob N°2 and Mob N°3 was shocked to see their friend fall like that. Bald-kun, or Mob N°3, recovered first and send a punch at my face. It connected and I took a step back.

It hurts... hm?

No, it's... okay, yes it hurts but not THAT much. I lost around 6 HP. Did he underestimate me? I frowned and send a full power hook on his face.

* _PAM_ *

A small yelp escaped him but it was swiftly muffled by the noise of his body impacting the ground, making him silent. I blinked. I muttered _observe_ and can see I only did 1/3 of his max HP with this attack but he had a _Stunned_ added state now...wait, I DID 1/3 IN ONE ATTACK?! Holy crap... I wonder if they die when they HP reach zero or it just makes them unconscious. I think it's the latter but I don't wanna test it out. Too bothersome.

 _"T-Teme... ima yatta na, kuso yaro!"_

Mob N°2, _kindly_ , warned me of his presence again.

Turning around to face him, I saw him grinning evilly with something in his hand-

Oh.

He has a knife.

 _"Eheheh..."_ He started laughing like a second-rate villain.

I looked at the knife.

Before looking at him with a raised eyebrow. Is Japan this violent these days?

"Really?"

I asked nonchalantly.

Rick is not impressed.

I asked more out of curiosity than anything. However, it looked like this mob took it as if I was scared of him, if his ever growing smile was any indication. Are you an idiot? Oh, wait, you are. You INT and MND are low.

Mob N°2, with a newly founded confidence, walked toward me while playing with his _kitchen knife_. No, really, I observed it, it was a knife he took from his mom's kitchen. Does he think he is a Boss or something?

The mob grinned at me.

I rolled my eyes...

...

And took out the _gun_.

I heard a gasp and the noise of something metallic falling on the ground.

Mob N°2 falls next on his butt while looking at the gun, that apparently came out of nowhere, pointed at him in fear.

Typical.

What I did was only hiding my hand behind my back and muttering _inventory_ , before taking my gun out. Nothing insan- nevermind.

I kneeled next to him with a kind smile, trying to convey I didn't mean him any harm.

I brought my hand slowly up toward his cheek. Mob-kun's eyes never left my hand and stared in horror, for some reason. My hand touched his cheek and I patted amicably, trying to send the message that I wasn't angry and he could calm down.

 _Music Yes - Roundabout_

It worked.

Mob N°2 exhaled a breath I'm sure he never knew he held, before staring at my smiling face.

Mob N°2 made a complex expression before trying to crack an awkward laugh.

See? I can be nice too.

...

Nah.

Using all my strength I grabbed his head and planted his face on the wall. A sickening crack could be heard. _No-face_ fall on the ground while I stood up.

* _Ach-Tooey_ *

And spat at him.

"I lied, _bitch_."

Forgiveness? What's that, is it tasty? Revenge smells better.

Looking at the sky that hid the Heaven above.

"...WUBBA LUBBA DUB DUB, _**TO BE CONTINUED!**_ "


	3. The Best Skill!

**Hi!**

 **Rick : Hi!**

 **How it's going!**

 **Rick : Good, you piece of shit! And You?**

 **Ahahah I am pretty fine, you Maso-bitch!**

 **Rick : ...**

 **...**

 **Rick : ...**

 **...**

 **Rick : YOU FUCKING FOX, THE HELL'S YOUR PROBLEM?! WHAT'S UP WITH THIS NAME! [Masochism], like, SERIOUSLY?! YOU HAVE A PROBLEM MAN!**

 **MUAHAHAHA YOUR TEARS ARE MY POWER! And it's not even done yet, you insulted me, now you will pay... but worry not! For I, The Misecordious Fox-sama, will still betow you power accordingly to your actions. I will just make it more... interesting...**

 **Rick : Your concept of interesting is bugged! Your brain is bugged! Heck, your very existence is bug-**

 **HERE COME CHAP 3!**

 **Rick : AH, wai-!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: The Best Skill!  
**

In a world of never-ending darkness.

Where the souls come, pass, then return.

In this world devoid of anything.

One figure stood.

No, this is incorrect, as there is nor ground nor sky, nothing stand nor move.

But only this figure seemed to bypass this impossibility.

The reason?

The figure was the Master of this space.

And at this point in time, it continues to do its work, since the Starts and the Ends.

At this moment the figure thought of its... and its counterpart... little experiment.

 _I should take a look..._

The figure used its power to gaze at a certain individual... who was actually balls-crushing another human.

The figure gazed briefly at the scene, as it had no interest in human quarrels, and took a look at the experiment state-

The figure froze.

 **Domain of 'Good Damage' holder**

The figure blinked.

It, then, tried to clean the nonexistent dust on its eyes, yet...

What it saw didn't disappear. In fact, it was even clearer than before.

It had to accept it.

This human obtained a Domain.

He obtained a concept made truth.

...It has only been one day since they send him, right?

Right?

Yet, this human, gained a proof of divinity in this short time?

A day?

24 hours?

1440 minutes?

In 86400 seconds?

While other deities take at least 200 years? The human did it in one fuck*ng day?

 _Are you fuck*ng serious?_

For the second time since she took charge of this human, the figure felt something, rushing out.

 _ **"WHHHHHHHAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTT!?"**_

It screamed.

Along with it, the world trembled.

They may have made a mistake...

* * *

A guy wakes u-

 _No seriously that needs to stop._

Ok, let's make a quick recap of the situation.

I'm a transdimensional being who is now in an unknown universe. I don't have any identification papers, nor a lot of bucks (Yen) nor even a crib or something. Heck I don't even know the local language! But the worse is... I have literally _nothing_. If my _Gamer_ system took in every basic necessity I wouldn't care but it doesn't... well, it does but I still feel the need to, so it doesn't , OK?!

Anyways, what I need immediately are food and toilet paper... I _can_ sh*t in the wild but I _won't_ use leafs, I ain't a savage _you piece of garbages_! About clothes... it's good, three _nice_ people _kindly_ gave away their biker clothes for me. Leaving them in their underwear, in a back alley.

Aren't I nice? I didn't take their underwear you know! If it was a female biker, I don't know... but male's are out.

So, yeah, the food problem. Using my new best friend, **[Observe]** , I found a small store that is now closed. I didn't choose the ones that are open 24/7 because I don't want to get found out and I only have 5 500 Yen, which is about 50$. I want some stocks, so 50$ isn't enough.

So here I am, in front of a closed store.

But how to go in?

Scrolling to an alley even more devoid of people and looking everywhere to see if I'm followed... no, you know what? I won't take any chance.

Opening the big garbage can next to me... I entered it... and closed the top...

It smells.

It's embarrassing.

But it's not stupid.

 **+1 INT**

Hm? Thought I would get a point in MND for this one.

" **Create ID - Void**."

How to go in? Easy.

 _Through_ the door.

* * *

* _BAM_ *

"And that's how you break through, ladies and gentlemen. Infinite 9mm bullets and ID to block the noises! Tutorial ' _How to be thieves_ ', from your dearly, Rick."

Looking at the now open-for-taking store, I could see fruits, vegetables, some common instant ramens and others basic necessity. All of it just for me!

I smirked.

This is too easy.

And I was right... it was _too easy_.

 **Non-items cannot be stored nor taken out of ID.**

"...Fuc*."

This prompt appeared when I tried to store some fruits in my inventory, and everything else, really. I, then, tried to **[Observe]** them. _Tried_ , being the key word here.

 **[Observe] impossible!**

Then I realized.

I'm an idiot.

This world is still _technically_ an illusion, meaning that everything here isn't real, they are fake. I could argue _there's nothing that says a fake can't rival with the real thing_... but I'm not the Faker and we're in DxD, not the Nasuverse. _F*ck me_.

"Cameras... there isn't any. Or at least I don't see any obvious one."

Taking out one of the bikers' shirt, I made a quick ninja-like mask which I remember how, thanks to our Lord and Savior, _WikiHow dot com_. It was sh*t but I got a (Disguised) status, so it's good.

Lastly, I placed myself under a table, hidden from other. Wouldn't it be ironic if I _poofed_ in existence in front of someone after everything I did?

" **Destroy ID**."

The world shattered.

There was no-one there.

This time **[Observe]** worked. I may be a bastard but I won't kill an innocent business if I don't need to, just taking some of your properties for... an _undetermined_ time.

 **By repeating the act of stealing, [Thievery] skill has been created.**

"That's the most unoriginal line I saw until now. _By stealing you get the skill of thiefs_. Did you run out of idea already? Are you bored? Plus what I do isn't stealing, it's _community help_ for _myself_."

Then... something appeared.

 **sTà0è8")337§£* &²d4g2/+_8^à)"ùl*g,?nc**

"DAMNIT NOT AGAIN!"

 **New special skill created by the effect of {Untouchable} title.**

 **Records of individual (Rick) concept of 'Steal', collect in progress...  
Records collected.**

 **Insufficient Records to new Domain creation.  
Creation special skill to collect complementary records, acknowledged.**

 **Special skill [Steal] have been created!**

"...somehow, I'm tired."

My mental power is starting to break... who I'm kidding? It's already broken!

My food problem is now somehow resolved, so now...

"Time to hit the library."

What? I am a man of culture as well. Especially if it gets me free skills... and possibly INT points.

My new thievery skill leveled only by 1, by the way.

* * *

"I love you **[Observe]**."

 **Municipal Library :  
A place with lots and lots of books. From pictures book, to Robert Ramirez Willmoras' books. Who is that? Exactly.**

Using the same method as before and destroying the door with infinite bullets... books.

Books everywhere. You see Betty's library? The blonde loli with pupils in the form of _motherfucki*g_ butterflies, that one? Well it's bigger, and worst of all.

There are cameras.

"Fuck22."

I took in mind every cameras I could see and located the place where they don't reach... which wasn't a lot. I also saw some suspicious places where mods could stay put. Taking a higher place to survey everything and be out of the eyes of cameras. I shattered the ID...

Before quickly creating another.

This is a _library_ , right?

A place to _read_ , right?

Then why...

WHY IS THERE MORE THEM TEN GUARDS PATROLING AROUND?!

No, more like, why is there a _need_ for guards anyways?

 **New quest added.**

* * *

 **Super Normal Library (Difficulty D {Easy peachy})**

 **In your search for knowledge and porn, you found an oddly well-guarded library. What could possibly be there? You don't know... yet.**

 _ **Main Objective**_ **:  
-Get minimum 10 books (0/10)  
-Found the ?**

 _ **Bonus Objective**_ **:  
-Stay [Disguised] (Possible new title, +50 EXP)  
-?**

 _ **Reward**_ **:  
+50 EXP, +1000 Yen**

 _ **Failure**_ **:  
Decrease Reputation with ? and Devil Faction.  
Jail or possible Death.**

* * *

I read the new quest and quickly accepted it. In any case I was going to do that. With this, however, I got the info that whatever is hidden here have something to do with the Devils. Magic Books perhaps? That could be good. In any case, my main objective is getting 10 books, it doesn't say skill books so it's easy, the last is to found whatever is hidden here.

"Ok, let's do this."

I spat a big _snot_ in my hand before shattering the ID just next to a camera. Using my _snoted_ hand, I slammed the _Grimer Pokemon_ on the camera's eye. Try to see through this. Disappearing in another ID, I repeated the action for two other cameras.

This will let me have some space to work with. During my shorts ID Create and Destroy. I spotted the language section of the library. There is no guard here, easy.

Shattering the ID just in front of the shelf, I rammed my hand through the books while opening my inventory.

If there weren't any guards around, I would have laughed.

 **[Thievery] level up!**

 **By hiding your presence around others you created the [Stealth] skill!  
[Stealth] level up!  
[Stealth] level up!**

 **-Get minimum 10 books (9/10)**

New knowledges entered my mind...

Ah.

Why I'm staying in the open? I could just go in a stock area in the back, where nobody could find me... woah, skills ARE useful.

Quickly falling in a new ID. I made my way to a random door that I assume is for the staff, if the ' _Staff Only_ ' is any indication. Wonder why it's in English instead of Japanese, though... Mondialisation bulsh*t, I guess?

Now, there is a door in my way.

What to do?

" _Falcooooooooo_ \- **KICK**!"

The door opened... with a loud * _BOM_ *, but it opened.

There was a corridor with some box around. Cameras... none. Hiding behind a box, I shattered the ID and prepared to jump in another. There wasn't anyone, the light was out, _too easy_.

Although, I think I could win against these guards, I won't take any unnecessary risque. They are human, so a bullet in the head and it's _done_ , sure it would be easy but it's stupid and I don't want to ki- Nah, I just want to train my stealth a bit.

In the box were... _books_.

How surprising.

I took the box. Interesting point is, the box was considered 1 item, clicking on it I could see a list of book names. I took 4 others box full of books. Continuing on my _community recycling_ , _which isn't in any case stealing nop_ , I saw another long corridor...

A dark and long corridor...

A scary corridor...

 _I...I-I don't want to go there...L-Let's go back._

Agreeing with my thoughts, I turned back and started going bac-

 _Wait, what?_

Did I...Did I just get _scared_?

Me?

Rick?

...

...

 _Something's wrong._

Turning around again, I started walking toward the dark corridor. The _its-scary-run-for-your-life_ feeling intensified with each step...

Which is _exactly_ why I continued.

As if answering to my desire, my mind calmed down, the feeling disappeared but I could still feel _something_ trying to make me leave, something else pushing it away.

The **[Gamer]** 's mental defense, I realized.

 _Something is definitely wrong here._

At the end of the corridor was... well... a big door with _black like talismans_ around the edges, _runes like inscriptions_ on the door itself, a big feeling of _**'FUCK OFF'**_ pulsing from the door?

"If that isn't fucki*g ominous. **[Observe]**."

 **Compulsion Enchanted Door:  
This door has been enchanted with different ways to force any human to go elsewhere. The compulsion has minus effect against non-human and individual with a lot of magical powers. Made by a Devil.**

So it really had something to do with the Devils.

 **Quest update.**

* * *

 **Super Normal Library (Difficulty D {Easy peachy})**

 **In your search for knowledge and porn, you found an oddly well-guarded library. What could possibly be there? You don't know... yet.**

 _ **Main Objective**_ **:  
-Get minimum 10 books (56/10) [**✓ **]  
-Found the Barrier [**✓ **]  
-Exit the library**

 _ **Bonus Objective**_ **:  
-Stay [Disguised] (Possible new title, +50 EXP)  
-?**

 _ **Reward**_ **:  
+50 EXP, +1000 Yen**

 _ **Failure**_ **:  
Decrease Reputation with ? and Devil Faction.  
Death.**

* * *

So now, if I fail, I'm dead.

 _Lovely_.

Should I escape now?

...

...

Nah~

I approached the door and tried to push it. It won't budge. I tried harder. It doesn't work.

"Nugugugu...NUHHHHHHHH."

I tried harder, as if I was constipated, still don't work. Weird, It worked for _Goki_... and _Vegeti_...and _Gohani_...and why do I end their name with a _'i'_? No idea. _HEY, IT RHYMES!_

I fall in an ID and tried to break the door... _it_ broke.

"SON OF A-!"

Well, _my foot_ did.

So this door is hard, now I know that.

 _TUTORIAL TO BE A GOOD THIEF NUMBER 2!_

If the door won't budge... try the wall!

* * *

After a lot of _pewpew_ against the wall.

I finally could step in... just to be a jerk I opened the door from inside. Since it's an ID, it was completely useless but... yeah.

This is an office, I think, there is a desk with some books on the shelf and some documents on the desk. No cameras.

I dropped the ID and... there was someone.

The first person who I saw with a title.

 **[Occult Fanatic]  
Naruyuki Gonda  
LvL 11**

The guy was writing something on the desk and grumbling something under his breath. Since the desk was in front of the wall with the chair, he couldn't see me. Slowing down my breathing so he wouldn't notice me, I almost thought of getting out before-

 **[Stealth] level up!**

"..."

Time to _grind_.

Just to be sure, I muttered under my breath _**'Stealth'**_ , to be sure it was activated. Dropping low and slowing my breath even more, my mind became... _distant_. I don't know how to say it. It was like I wasn't thinking of anything but still could think, it was weird. I felt... _empty_.

I also felt like the MC in Dishonored.

Yeah, that too.

I observed my new friend.

* * *

 **Title - Occult Fanatic  
Naruyuki Gonda (41)  
Class - Novice Occultist**

 **Human / Male  
{Neutal / Evil}**

 **Level 11**

 **HP - 106/148 | MP - 57/141**

 **STR - 9 | END - 10 | AGI - 8  
INT - 20 | MND - 12 | MAG - 3**

 **Background:** _ **A unlucky and bored man. 2 years ago he summoned the Devil, Sona Sitri, by using a sheet left on purpose by says Devil in the library. He, since then, research the occult at the price of his health.**_

* * *

Interesting.

I guess the barrier was made by Sona herself than, he is weakened though, and his MP have decreased so I guess he can use magic or something similar. In any case, I'm physically stronger and have the advantage in this small place.

While I read his info I continued to... _borrow_ , the books on the shelves. There wasn't a lot, I guess he only took what looked occult and didn't find too much.

When I was done with that.

I approached the man from behind.

I was now just behind him but he still didn't notice me.

I smirked.

I raised my hand, taking the shape of a knife I-

"NINJA!"

"Whu-?!"

* _BAM_ *

The man dropped on his desk.

 **Naruyuki Gonda  
HP 21/148  
(Stunned 2 min)**

"...thanks Palmashow."

 **New skill created by a special action, [Ninja!]**

...This game's fucki*g with me.

Now, what was he readi-

* * *

 **Elementals, Knowledge of The World (Skill Book):  
A book teaching about the principle of the four elements and their manifestation in the world. A lost magic art which consisted of calling a part of the world as familiar, or more precisely, elementals.**

 **Do you want to learn the skill [Summon Elementals]?**

 **Y/N**

* * *

"..."

Oh yes, papa like that.

"Yes."

 **Error - Need 30 INT, 50 MND & 10 MAG**

 _"FU*K YOU!"_

What is this? Appealing to me with this skill but giving me these high spec requirement... I may have **[Masochism]** but I don't like it one bit!

Sighing, I placed it in my inventory.

I looked at the guy still stunned in front of me. My heart desire revenge.

"It's all your fault. Now you will pay..."

At this moment...

I stripped him.

...

I took off all his clothes and placed them in my inventory.

Of course, I didn't take his underwear.

I don't want to die yet from my own vomit, yet.

"Adios, NINJA!"

With a manual skill activation, I disappeared in an ID.

* * *

 **Super Normal Library (Difficulty D) [**✓ **]**

 **In your search for knowledge and porn, you found an oddly well-guarded library. What could possibly be there? You don't know... yet.**

 **Main Objective:  
-Get minimum 10 books (68/10) [**✓ **]  
-Found the Barrier [**✓ **]  
-Exit the library [**✓ **]**

 **Bonus Objective:  
-Stay [Disguised] (Possibly New Title, +50 EXP) [**✓ **]  
-Enter the Barrier (Easier access to magic skills, +100 EXP) [**✓ **]**

 **Reward:  
+50 EXP, +1000 Yen**

* * *

 **+200 EXP, +1000 Yen**

 **You leveled up!**

And done.

What an _uneventful_ night, right?

...

Yes, I need a full upfront war against all factions to consider my night _eventful_.

No, I'm not crazy and no my name isn't _Kokabiel_ nor _Orochimaru_ , I'm Rick.

...

Ok so now I have food, books for grinding INT, I can get money using IDs sooo...I just need a house to sleep in... which is easily resolved with an ID.

Wao.

IDs are great.

I wanna hit the bed but first let's see my book collection.

I'm gonna get so many skills.

"MuahahaHAHAHAHAHAHA-!"

* * *

"...not...not...not...not, notNOTNOTNOTNOT- _FU*K!"_

Here I am, trying to find a _gaeadamn_ skill book!

What the fu*k?!

68 books.

I got 68 freaking books and you tell me there isn't a single one which give a skill?

Are you kidding me?

 **Skill Books are, by essence, rare. They need to be either very informative or magical book to be considered Skill Books. So finding one in an ordinary library, while possible, isn't common.**

Thanks, _Aqua_. You really know how to relieve my stress. Do you have a _gag reflex_ so I can relieve another _certain_ part of my body?

 **I do not quite understand?**

Nevermind, _snake's joke_.

Well, actually no, there is Skill Books. 6 book let me learn them, however, only 3 teaches different skill. The other three teaches the same skill.

Here is what I can learn.

[Blacksmith], [Language] and [Flash Magic].

The last one was from the occult guys I _ninjed_ out. This time, I could learn it.

Let's see all our newly acquired skills should we?

 **Stealth - Active/Passive [LvL 4] (63%):  
** _ **Best skill for peepers**_

 **Description: Nin-nin... stay in the dark to not let other find you're here. Be the shadow, be the ninja. Ability to not alert others beings of your presence...NINJA! Attack while being undetected will have a correction damage.**

 _ **Passive**_ **:  
-Decrease leak of power by 8%  
-Decrease noises made by 8%**

 _ **Active**_ **:  
-40% bonus damage to unaware target  
-Decrease leak of power by 14%  
-Decrease noises made by 14%  
-Mouvement speed 47% reduced**

That will be very useful, plus it has a passive effect, not bad. The _'leak of power'_ could be pretty interesting too. But this speed decrease is really a bummer...

 **Thievery - Passive [LvL 7] (5%):  
** _ **The world is a treasury, take it.**_

 **Description: Bad, bad boy. This is the ability to be more efficient in the art of being a baddy stealer boy.**

 **+11% steal chance on not hold items without being seen  
+6% steal chance on a person without being seen**

This Game can be really snarky sometimes... still useful, though.

 **Ninja! - Active [LvL 1] (10%):  
** _ **Like the striking shadow... done.**_

 **Description: Attack that focusing all strength to choc the enemy in one hit from behind. A derived technique from the skill [Assassinate]. Need to have [Stealth] active.**

 **-Inflict [Stun] effect for a varied period (3 sec minimum)**

No comments.

 **Blacksmith - Passive [LvL 1] (0%):  
** _ **For I will create the ultimate Excalipoor!**_

 **Description: The art of working metals. Will you challenge Hephaistos with your creations? Or will you stay the dog of this low-world? Choose Human. At this level you can make dog's poop.**

 **-Chance to increase the quality of new product of 1%**

* _Thick_ *

My front made a cliche _vein pop_ from irritation. Is this a challenge? Do you think that your weapons are awesome, Oh, _Great God_ of Blacksmiths? Just you wait...

 **Language - Passive [LvL 1] (60%):  
** _ **Understanding the world is learning from it.**_

 **Description: The skill to mastering the basic skill of life. Language, the power to communicate, what power could it reveal?  
English - MAX  
Japanese - LvL 1  
Greek - LvL 1  
Śāradā script - LvL 1**

...That stinks the OP hidden skill at level MAX. But seriously, what is that _'Śāradā script'_ , wasn't that a lost language?

...No, that's from the _'Brahmic scripts'_... what kind of books did I learn that from?

Oh yeah, the other books with the same skill were for this one. _Eating_ the others I got Japanese, Greek and Śāradā thing knowledge.

I don't master Japanese yet, but I think I can understand some words, sorta.

The last of the bunch and not the less, magic.

[Flash Magic]... I wonder what kind of magic that could be. A magic of light, like the angels? Or maybe the Hirenkyaku? You know, 'flash' may means instant movement after all... only one way to find it.

 **Flash - Active [LvL 1] (60%) - 10 MP:  
** _ **LIGHT!**_

 **Description: A magic that creates a flash of light by using mana. Power depends on INT and skill level.**

 **-May inflict status [Blind]**

"..."

Breath in...

Breath out...

Breath in... _F*ck that._

"AIN'T THAT JUST A SHIT* FLASHLIGHT MAGIC?!"

What I am, a Pokemon?

Did I learn **[Flash]** to go in some dark ass cave with lots of Zubat? Am I just an expandable one? When you're done with me you just shove me in the PC and forget about me? I will blind you, you son of a bone!

* _Sigh_ *

Well that's it, I'm done... or not.

Didn't I get another special skill or something? Well I don't expect much bu-

* * *

 **Steal - Active [LvL 1] (0%) - 50 MP:  
** _ **Is this a reference? Well it does what its called...**_

 **Description: I will do my best to steal! Let's use magic to steal items, magic thief bad boy, woohoo! Create a special ball of mana you shot forward and which come back to you. May not have effects on special items or powerful beings.**

 **-If mana ball touch a not held item, it will be send in your inventory.  
-If mana ball touch a being, a random item held by the being will be sent in your inventory.**

 **+5% chance mana ball is undetectable**

* * *

"...I got Konosuba vibes here...heck, even the skill hint at it!"

If it's the same, it's sooo stupid.

...

...

...

I wanna test it.

Dropping out of my ID, I scrolled in the town, in search of a prey.

After sometimes, I found one, an _herbivore_.

A _female herbivore_.

My best friend, **[Observe]** , revealed she was drunk.

How foolish woman, for you to be alone this late and in this weakened state... you should be more careful. Some people may want to do certain things with you. Take you in the back alley. Playing with your body or...

Use a new skill on you!

" **Steal**!"

I felt my mind gaining a weigh. Something _shot_ from inside my body. It was _thick_ and _whitish_ and- no, it's not what you think. It was a whitish ball of energy, it was shot toward the back of the woman. The woman didn't notice until the sphere touched her, even then she staggered a little but continued on, it seems it was only a minor hindrance for her.

The ball, on the other hand, disappeared in white particles. It's surprising how the woman didn't even notice that, she gotta be _really_ drunk.

Looking at my inventory, I took out the newly acquired item.

 _A red bra with flower patterns on it._

I don't know much about cup sizes, but it was a little low for the DxD franchise, maybe C cup? Honestly, I thought the normal size of this universe would be E cup, maybe there's a Z cup out there?! _Dragon Bool's_ power level boobs?!

With my thoughts going wild, I suddenly realized something...

I became a _Kuzuma_.

And I didn't give a _sh*t_.

"I love this skill!"

Best.

Skill.

Ever.

 **94)"°!/$3gf*zffr-'(13é(7-3é)=,385;**

"..."

 **By the effect of {Untouchable} and newly acquired Records, a new title has been created!**

 **{Pervert} title granted!**

... I just sighed.

I don't care anymore.

 **Pervert  
** _ **We are the true self.**_

 **You are one of the few people who accepted their true desires and took path in one of the few enjoyment of Life.**

 **Obtained  
** _ **-?**_

 **Effect  
** _ **-(Medium) Increase reputation gain with perverts  
-(Low) Decrease reputation gain with women  
-(Minor) Increase effect of ecchi actions**_

...

You know what the worse is?

...

It's not that bad of a title.

* * *

 **Done!**

 **That took a while... While I do have some storyline already made, I improvise a lot on the actual scenes, so things can go crazy sometimes. Especially if I listen to some crazy OST in the background. Just hope I won't make it too OP too fast...**

 **Oh wait, the Boosted Gear is already OP as fuc* so I have some marges.**

 **Also, about getting a Beta. Yes, it would be really useful and honestly, the story would be better with it...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **BUT I REFUSE!**

 **Why?**

 **Because I'm an ASSHOLE!**

 **Nyhe-heh-EHEHE-HEEHE-HEEHE-EHEHE-HEHEH-HEE...!**


	4. Amen

***Kitsune Gaeshi (the author), enter the room.** **Thousands** **of camera** **'s** **flash assaulted him. A** **banner** **rolled down with som** **e** **thing marked on it***

 **\\\ Kitsune Gaeshi (the author)'s Public Excuse /**

 **Ehh, Ehh. Thank you for taking the time out of your busy schedules to be here today.**

 ***Camera flash***

 **In light of** _ **A Devilish Game Life**_ **'s fanfiction recent failure to deliver the contents in time, I, Kitsune Gaeshi (the author), am here to represent all the producers and staff of this fiction** **publicly apologizing at this press conference.**

 **Eh. First of all... WE ARE SORRY!**

 ***CAMERA FLASH INTENSIFIED***

 **Rick** **: Mind if I ask a question?**

 **Ah, go ahead.**

 **Rick** **: Firstly, could you tell us a bit about how thi-**

 **WAhhhhh-WAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!**

 **Rick** **: OIII, IT'S WAY TOO EARLY TO BE CRYING! You haven't said anything yet!**

 **Wahhh- We started to use- Wahh- our money for new games and the producer couldn't stop his womanizing habits. Then we** **realized** **that this fic didn't** **earn** **any money- wahhh- but the bad misters in black clothes were at our door, asking for 1 billion yen-**

 **Rick** **: EXPENSIVE! What kind of game was that, or more like, what the problem of this producer?! His maintenance cost is way too high!**

 **What can you people understand! WHAT COULD YOU POSSIBLY KNOW ABOUT THE PRODUCER?! Producer-san's** _ **wally-wally**_ **was beautiful you know,** **I** **liked it** **,** **you know!**

 **Rick** **: I've no idea what you're talking about! What the hell is a** _ **wally-wally?!**_

 **There. We apologized.** _ **A Devilish Game Life**_ **will be resuming now, then.**

 **Rick** **: SCREW YOU!**

 **By the way, this is an M-rated fanfic, right?**

 **Rick** **: What? Hm, yeah, why do you-**

 **YOU CAN'T BLAME ME! CHAPTER START!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4: Amen**_

The world is silent.

Nothing move, nothing change, nothing make noises.

In this world, on a plain bed, Rick sleeps.

...Well.

 _Try_.

"I can't sleep..."

I'm actually in an ID and trying to sleep, in one out of the millions of unoccupied houses of Kuoh Town.

Problem is...

"This silence...THIS FUCK*NG SILENCE! I can't take it anymore!"

I kicked the bed off and walked away. Have you ever heard of this experience? Where someone is placed in a completely silent white room where they start going crazy after a time? Well, that's what is going on here. The experience is _humane-made_ so it's no _perfect_...this world, though?

It's _COMPLETELY_ silent.

When I'm trying to sleep, I can hear my beating heart, every time I make even a _micro_ movement, I can clearly hear it and it wakes me up.

 _Every_.

 _Freaking_.

 _Times_.

I thought [Gamer] would take care of it but it doesn't considerate it a mental attack so... it doesn't work.

Is _this_ what Ophis wants? This... void of nothing... this feeling of being completely isolated? I would never understand overpowered dragons... not like I want to.

"...I need a house."

With a newly found objective, I shattered the ID on a roof. Mornings will soon appear, so people will start flooding the street. No identification papers mean no legal house. I guess I gonna be like a _Nuraryhon_ , going to other people's house and do as I please.

Well, I don't need to, though.

There is someplace up to adopting of my memory is good.

I could take refuge in the abandoned church.

...nop, too much Fallens and I hate God, though I need to know where in the timeline I'm in, at some point.

Fortunately, I remember a certain house where a certain Stray Devil was killed by Rias, I could guess the timeline if I go there.

"Her name was... _Viper_ , right?"

 **It was Viser.**

Thanks, _Aqua_.

I was searching for the house while looking at my things.

It's not like I'm doing that for some fatass behind their computer, nop, absolutely no idea what you're talking about, Y-Y-you... B-BAKA!

Here's my status.

* * *

 **Title - Untouchable  
Rick (18)  
Class - The Gamer**

 **Human / Male  
{Chaotic / Neutral}**

 **Level 6 (10/300)**

 **HP - 180/180 | MP - 115/115**

 **STR - 12 | END - 12 | AGI - 8  
INT - 13 | MND - 16 | MAG - 5**

 **Free Points: 25**

* * *

By what I observed from the humans I saw and the guards, I can make an assumption and say that normal humans have an average physical stat of 10, their normal limit should be around 20. I'm average here but... I couldn't help but feel something wrong when I use my full strength...wonder what that could be.

Anyway, their mental limit should be higher but the average, of normal people learning in school, should be around 15. I'm slightly inferior but these stats keep growing fast, so it's OK. Actually, it's pretty logical that it grows fastly. Even if my stats returned to 5, my memory didn't disappear, even if my capacity to remembers regressed my experiences are still the same. So it's only a question of time and training before I regain most of it.

 **By understanding a key element of your power, +2 INT & +1 MND!**

See?

About MAG... humanity sucks.

From what I glimpsed, normal humans have 1 or sometimes 2 in MAG, that's obviously from the lack of magic training. What worries me is the cost of all my magic-like skills. In my current state, I can only use **[Create ID]** about 12 times in quick succession or only 2 **[Steal]** before running out of steam.

I need more MP, or MP regen, or both.

Until now my MP regen was 1% MAX MP per minute, it means full MP recovery in 100 minutes. Sure, it's insane, but a fight will rarely continue for more than 2 minutes. Plus, if I used magic in rapid fire, my regen won't keep up. I have to find a way to grind this MAG stat, guess I need to start useing my MP a lot, then...

Next are my skills.

* * *

 **Passive**

 **Gamer [MAX]**  
 **Physical Resistance [LvL 7] (2%)**  
 **Thievery [LvL 7] (5%)**  
 **Firearm Mastery [LvL 5] (6%)**  
 **Detect Killing Intent [LvL 4] (23%)**  
 **Sense Danger [LvL 2] (60%)**  
 **Unarmed Mastery [LvL 2] (30%)**  
 **Dancing [LvL 1] (64%)**  
 **Language [LvL 1] (60%)**  
 **Blacksmith [LvL 1] (0%)**

 **Active**

 **Observe [LvL 6] (30%)**  
 **Create/Destroy ID [LvL 3] (3%)**  
 **Taunt [LvL 2] (1%)**  
 **Steal [LvL 1] (10%)**  
 **Ninja! [LvL 1] (10%)**  
 **Flash [LvL 1] (0%)**

 **Active/Passive**

 **Stealth [LvL 4] (82%)**  
 **Masochism [LvL 1] (1%)**

* * *

...too much text.

Damm~ this baby did grow a bit, hm. I grinded that Observe skill out though, the ID one too.

Oh yeah, now I can make two new dungeons. Well, I did spam the skill so it should be obvious, I was surprised when the zombie dungeon was not the first I unlocked, though. After the skill became two I unlocked an instance called [Natural Instance], THEN when the skill passed level 3 did I unlock the [Zombie Instance]. I didn't test any of them yet as I don't care, for now.

"I suppose I can't ask someone where's the Stray-Devil Viper is, right?"

 **Viser** **.**

"What she said."

Taking a higher point of view, aka the roof of a building, by jumping roof to roof... no I'm joking. I'm taking the elevator. What did you expect from a weak human? You thought I could go all Servant bullshit _Yamakasi_? Well, excuse me, princess...

On the tallest roof I could humanly access.

* _Breath in_ *

" **Observe, Observe, Observe, Observe, Observe, Observe, Observe, Observe, Observe, Observe, Observe, Observe, Observe, Observe, Observe, Observe, Observe, Observe, Observe, Observe, Observe, Observe, Observe, Observe, Observe, Observe, Observe, Observe, Observe, Observe, Observe, Observe, Observe, Observe, Observe, Observe...** "

 **[Observe] skill level up!**

"Not this, not that, nor this, nor that, neither it, neither that, minecraft's Neither either, too much boxes no rabbits, I'm not drunk enough for this sh*t, probably should stock on beers now that I think about i- found it."

 **Hidden Lost Manoir (Crib):**  
 **An** **abandoned** **crib where the stray-Devil, Viser, is hidden. The place is hidden by barrier compulsing normal human to stay away except when beside a Devil.**

 **Crib may be claimed.**

I love you **[Observe]**.

And with that I know I'm approximately at the start of the anime... or novel.

* * *

Rick here.

I'm currently in front of a big house, a little out of town, in the forest. Well, in its ID version.

I love IDs.

Using my humanly way, I successfully climbed the roof of this propriety, I like roofs too.

My aim is information gathering. I won't take a Devil head-on, at least not now. Since I can't exactly barge in and ask "WHAT ARE YOUR WEAKNESS DEVIL!?", I thought of observing what's going on inside, possibly Viper with it.

Yeah, I'm a stalker.

 **Viser.**

 _Fuck her_ , hey that rhythm!

Fortunately the roof, _conveniently_ , had a glass-like surface in a dome-like from.

 _That's extremely weird, can't help but think it's plot related or here especial_ _l_ _y for me to see something..._

Releasing my internal _Yu Ilan_ , I concentrated his power of foreshadowing to make a prediction.

 _When I gonna destroy my ID, Viper will be here, probably doing something plot-related that we never saw in DxD._

" **Stealth**..."

The feeling of _emptiness_ filled me and my breathing slowed down, crouching down, I prepared myself to retreat at any moment. Whatever may happen... I'm ready.

" **Destroy ID**."

...

...

Well... In a way I was right.

In another way, though...

I was _**NOT**_ ready for... _this_.

 _ **Monster Girl Quest OST - 06 H-scene**_

How _fitting_...

My view was lay upon two figures. Nudes.

 **Satoshi Moshida**  
 **LvL 6**

One man. A black haired man with a fit body was spread on a king sized bed, his back lay on it. The man had a smile on his face. Instead of happiness, it was clear that the person smiled for another reason, this reason being surely...pleasure.

I was shocked for an instant.

When my gears restarted, my gaze followed the man hands.

His hand was grabbing the other figure's hip, seemingly helping the figure going up and down. My eyes focused on the others human shape. A woman, sitting on the man, going up and down with a blissful smile on her face.

She could only be called... a beauty.

A voluptuous body, ample breasts and hourglass-like figure. She had long, black and luscious hair. Black, pearly eyes with a hint of gray in them. Looking up her head... I instantly cooled off.

 **[The Beastly Beauty]  
Viser**  
 **LvL 26**

 _So, she is Viper..._

 **It's** _ **Viser**_ **.**

 _I guess I'm in the anime version, then. As her version in the novel was short white-haired._

But all of that has no importance for now. What I gonna do? I mean this situation...

They are definitely fucki*g.

...

...

As a gentleman, I cannot interrupt a couple that are indulging themselves in corporal pleasure.

Which is why I will stay, to be sure no one will interrupt them. Yeah. Indeed, how nice of me. I will thoughtfully observe this scene and protect their privacy.

 _Now that I think about it, let's take more precautions._

 **You equipped {Pervert} title**

In the title description, it says there was an increase in any ecchi actions. Although what I'm doing right now is perfectly pure and gentlemanly, I know for sure that the lesser mind of the World will considerate it something indecent... No, no it's ok, I know that my genius cannot be understood by you all lesser beings- OH SHE'S GOING FASTER!

Viper's hips started moving again.

Up, down, up, down. This simple movement was repeated again and again on the man crotch.

The sweats of the woman slithered down her ample body. Making her body glow with the glow of the moon.

I approached my ear to try hearing the couple in the house.

"...yeah-Oh that's it hmmm" (Man)

"Fufufu do you like this~ Maybe faster?~" (Viper)

"Oh-hoooooooOOO-!" (Man)

The hips movement accelerated. Teasing the man with her enticing voice, Viper started to make circles on the man crotch.

Such action seemed to surprise him as he let out a pathetic whimper and hastily grabbed the bed's cover.

Noticing the opening, Viper raised her hip high, revealing the man's meat rod but while still having the tip. Clearly confused by this action the man looked at her weirdly...

"Eih~ "

Before she slammed hard down on it.

"OHH-AHHHHHHH-!"

The sudden spike of pleasure seemed too much for the man as he promptly let out a miserable whimper and gripped the hips of Viper, instinctively trying his best to reach the deepest part of the woman.

"Hmmm ahhh~ So much~ "

Releasing his dirty seed in the deepest part of the woman, Viper's face turned to bliss while the man' harbored a euphoria. Separating from the man, whitish fluids started to drip from between her leg, her smile turned impish.

"Here~ let me reward you~"

Gripping the still dirty rod of the man she slowly approached her lip. The man was stupefied for an instant but quickly let her do. Who would refuse a blowjob from a beautiful girl?

"I want a taste of you "

Her mouth inched closer before her tongue came out and started to lick it like a candy. From its base to the top. Arriving at the top she placed it in her mouth and started to suck. Up, down, up, down. Just like before these simple movement started again. The man liked it and it showed, his voice cracking in pleasure.

In my case, I started to think ' _Why did I come here again_ '?

The meat stick switch between disappearing and appearing in Viper mouth. Preparing for another orgasm, the man warned her but she completely ignored him, she even started to go faster. The man prepares to ejaculate before-

* _Crunch_ *

""Eh?"" (Man & Me)

...A sick noise came out it.

Viper lifted her head while chewing on something. A thin red dripping from her mouth.

"Hm, not bad~" Viper commented.

The man blinked, before staring at his d*ck... or more like...

The lack of it.

 _ **MUSIC END**_

"Aaa- aAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHRRGGHHHHH-!"

A piercing scream came out of the man's mouth. Clutching his now missing dic*, he cried in what could only be described as agonizing pain. Blood was coming out like crazy. Confusion, fears and pain could be painted on his face. His expression became completely insane when the presumably beautiful woman's body started to change. Her half-low body grow and a second pair of leg sprouted from her butt, giving her the appearance of a weird centaur woman, a tail also took root from her behind which had the appearance of a snake. Overall, she looked like a sort of sphinx.

Petrified by her monstrous figure, the man could only look at the giant mouth in front of him-

* _CRUMCH_ *

The giant mouth on the half centaur body ended him. Sickening noises reverberating in the night.

Wh-what the fu*k?

I wanted to go there and try my chance while she was distracted but... Ok, I need information.

" **Observe**..."

...

...

NOPE!

I disappeared in an ID.

Sitting an instant to organize my thoughts. I could only think of one thing to describe my feeling right now.

 _...Hxppy thxughts._

Hxppy thxughts. Hxppy thxughts. Hxppy thxughts. Hxppy thxughts. Hxppy thxughts. Hxppy thxughts! Hxppy thxughts! Hxppy thxughts! Hxppy thxughts! Hxppy thxughts! Hxppy thxughts! Hxppy thxughts! Hxppy thxughts! Hxppy thxughts! JUST MONICA!

...To be honest, I did expect the foxy-asshole to pull some sh*t because of the M-rate of this fic but...

 _WHAT THE FU*K WAS THAT?! Really!_

 _THAT_ , was the thing I wanted to fight?

Are you kidding me?

...You know, I always thought why human=trash in this universe but now I know. Viser is a Stray Devil and a not-that-strong at that. Humans have a limit (supposition) of 20 in physical stats.

That is what **[Observe]** gave me.

* * *

 **The Beastly Beauty  
Viser (64)  
=Queen= Berserker**

 **Devil / Female  
{Neutral / Evil}**

 **Level 26**

 **HP - 1053/1053| MP - 530/530**

 **STR - 64 | END - 65 | AGI - 24  
INT - 21 | MND - 19 | MAG - 32**

* * *

I was about to fight _that_?

Am I insane?

Should we compare? Here I go. She has more than 4 times my level, her strength is 5 times mine, same for her endurance, even her agility is 3 times mine. Heck, her INT and MND is better than mine! And her MAG stat? Ohh just 6 times better than mine, while normal humans have 1 or 2...

How the hell humanity survived until now?

I also noticed that her HP and MP are higher than it should if you calculate with her stats alone. Guess they can increase apart, too.

"What the hell I'm gonna do?"

Should I retreat? I can't take this...this _thing_ head on. I would die, no question asked. She is better then me in _everything._ Even if I distribute my free points, it won't do jack sh*t. Yeah, I should take back I could always come again...But.

"She did something unforgivable..."

This b*tch bite the d*ck of the poor guy. I don't care if she kills some random guy but what she did is something else. Biting the d*ck of a man during a blowjob is the cruelest and inexcusable action ever... even I wouldn't think about this and I don't care if the world burn. This says something. She has to pay.

But how can I do this?

I can always farm in IDs until I have a good enough level...no, too long, she needs to pay fast. Let's think about it, she is a Devil, a woman, she focuses on STR and END, mostly fight close range but the anime version showed a corrosion magic coming out of her...peaches. So what I need the most right now is...

I stood up.

"I need magic."

Time to grind that MAG stat.

* * *

Rick stand alone, his back straight.

Suddenly, jerking his position to his back, Rick's hand graced his fabulous face.  
Fingers slightly parting. Rick howl the power hidden in him.

The voice of a King!

"Zaaa...WORLDOOOOOOO!"

* _VRrrrouuuu_!* * _tic toc toc toooo_ *

"...kinda not happening. Hm..."

Taking the thinker pose, I pondered on how could I use magic, or more like, manipulating it. I have skills that use MP but I still can't get a clear feeling on how to manipulate at his basic stage. Let's try something else.

"Kaaaa-"

Joining my hand together. I focused my mind on them.

"Meeee-Haaaaa-"

Bringing forward the power of my ki, I started circulating it through my arm until it reaches my hand.

"MEEEEEEEEeeeeeee-"

Then release my everything!

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

...Nothing happened.  
...Now that I think about it, wasn't that last sentence very sexual?

Maybe I can't do it all alone? Maybe I need the power of others?! Lifting my hand above my head, I called for help!

"Everyone! Please, give me your energy!"

...Ah.

Oh yeah, you need friends for that to work, forgot that. Pull yourself together, Me!

"..."

You know what? F*ck it.

"AHRGHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhh-!"

I screamed.

"AAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHARRGHHHHARRARARRRRRRRRR-!"

I screamed louder!

"OOOOORRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAARGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-!"

For more power...SCREAM LOUDER!

"ARRRRRRRRRRGHHRGHAHRGGRGHHAHGRHRGARHG COUG-"* _COUGH_ * * _Cough_ * * _coughcough_ *

Nevermind, bad idea.

My throat hurts...

 _How the hell does magic works?!_

Seriously. I tried everything, build up energy, screaming, maso-power (don't ask), being fabulous, even used some random chuni-incantation like 'Darkness Darker than Dark' or 'My Crimson' but nothing worked! F*ck Magic! Magic overrated anyways. Would like to see Viper survive a nuclear bomb on her face...well, the city and everyone inside would die too so _maybe_ no.

It's the last resort now.

I sited and crossed my legs.

 _Now just need to close my mi-_ * _ping_ * - _that was fast!?_

I opened my eyes and was greeted by a pop-up.

 **By calming your focusing in a meditative state, [Meditation] skill created!  
By voiding your 'you' in a meditative state, [Meditation: Void] skill created...**

 **[Meditation] level up!**

Oh-ho... I see I see, let's examine all that shall we?

 **Meditation - Active [LvL 2] (30%)**  
 _ **Hommmmmmmmm-ommmmmmm~**_  
 **Description: Calming the** **s** **pirit and heart and sharpening focus. Higher levels may elevate your focus power beyond mental's limit. For now i- OH PRETTY BUTTERFLY!**  
 **+20% HP and MP regeneration**

Got it, pretty classic effect of meditation. For some reason it seems to level up fast, could be interesting to see what happens at MAX level. Now for the next on-!?

 **Meditation: Void - Active [LvL 1] (30%)**  
 _ **...**_  
 **Description: Dangerous meditative states where the user does not 'think' of anything. 'Thinking' here is about** **forgetting** **oneself's emotion, memory, spirit, very existence. May cause damage.**  
 **-Reduce by 10% leak of power.**  
 **-Reduce by 10% presence.**  
 **-May erase user's existence.**

-AND GOTTA SEAL IT RIGHT NOW! Yeah, let's do that!

What the hell with the _erases existence_ part!? Does that mean dying? Or is my body gonna just go _'poof'_ and be like I never existed in the first place? This skill's scary. How could I even create that sort of thing, like, really?

Anyway, let's continue the meditation.

There's no way I can NOT find SOMETHING to start playing with my mana, right?

Right?

* _Deep Breath_ *

" **Meditation.** "

Time was passing, sometimes accompanied by a _ping_ noise. I was perfectly calm, my twitching became less and less and I was feeling it is easier and more comfortable. But still nothing about mana. I could feel something in me but it was _misty_ and almost none existent, like her existence in p*kemon, AH!

After 2 hours, finally-

"F*ck this sh*t!"

-I gave up.

It just doesn't work. My **[Meditation]** is now level 12 but it won't do jack sh*t. I sighed.

"I can't beat her with my current stats, she far outclasses me. Hell, I'm sure just one of her punch would kill me. Plus she can use a corrosion magic. And I pass about the monstrous endurance... isn't that game impossible? Oi, developer! Update the game and give me some 'easy' difficulty instead of 'impossible'..."

I sighed again.

Lying down on my back, I looked at the ID's sky.

 _A Stray Devil against a human, ehhh... that's literally the strongest against the weakest, no way I can win._

 _..._

 _..._

 _...Hum?_

Wait a second.

...Yeah... I am human.

There is no way I can beat a monster like that...

...

...

"...but do I need to?"

Something clicked in my head, like a piece of a puzzle I had in my hand all this time, yet has completely forgotten. That's right, I'm human. One of the weakest race of the supernatural. I don't have superior longevity. I don't possess super strength nor durability. My regenerative abilities are far outclassed by the others race and the more important... Magic for humans is but a hard dream, possible but outshined by others.

Which is why I ask... how did we survive?

Pity? Possible, the weak can hid in the strong shadow but it's not all...

Necessity? Certainly, humans can be reincarnated as devils and their death may create angels, but it's not all...

I grinned.

"In every world, the strong polish their fangs, while the weak..."

 _ **NGNL OST - The Kings Plan**_

"Polish their wisdom."

How could I forget?

I am weak.

Am I an idiot?

 _Fighting_ her head on? Not enough stats to _beat_ her? Foolish!

If your power isn't enough, outsmart them! This is the way humans survived, the way to win against the impossible, how could I ignore this fundamental truth?

...It's because I was drunk...drunk from the power _The Game_ gave me. I wanted to beat the strong's fang with my own fang, ignoring the fact that my wisdom was my real strength.

Impossible to win?  
Wrong!

I know her personality. Her powers and weakness are literally quantified for me. Her attacks, the dangerous parts, safe parts. If you know your opponents, there is no way you can't win!

Is her race superior?  
Wrong!

Devils, they are the beings described in the Bible, but more than that... I have knowledge from another world. Devils' strength and weakness, I know them better than those half-assed info. I even have something that can work.

Can't I win a fight against her?  
True.

...

...But so what? I'm not foolish enough to fight her. Did you know? In games, there is more than one way to win.

You can _Win_ even without _Fighting_.

"Time to kill some Stray-Bi*ch."

Rick doesn't _fight_...

Rick just _**win**_.

* * *

 _3rd Person - Viser view_

Viser, a woman Devil who turned Stray after killing her King in excess of anger and thirst for power. Her King used his peerage' members as tools and stress reliever. Trustfully, Viser didn't care much, she enjoyed sex and as long as she followed orders there wouldn't be problems. Others members had it worse though, contrary to her they were idiotic fools who liked to help others and got reincarnated into Devils because of her pervert King's taste, too bad for them. Viser didn't care much about them and only sought pleasure and power. She got pleasure but when her King decided to change his Queen, Viser herself, for another peerage' one.

Viser flipped.

Exchanging members between peerage are common, however, exchanging Queens is highly unusual. The Queen should be the right hand of the King, the second in command, the stronger member of the peerage other than the King. Exchanging them is only done in extraordinary circumstance... or if a Queen becomes useless. As she was supposed to be exchanged to a peace-loving idiotic King, Viser fell in the second category, the useless Queen. Her pride was lost, she became angry and ki-

* _PAN_ _G_ *

"Arghhh-!"

A loud noise sprung her awake. It was an easily identifiable noise, _gunfire_ , and it came from inside her room. Why? Because her front hurt and she can bet this is where the bullet has gone. Awake, Viser scanned the room she was in, she immediately saw the figure standing alone in biker's clothes and with a very-badly-made ninja mask on its face. She squinted her eyes at _him,_ it like a man figure.

A Devil? No, he doesn't smell like one. Some Bounty Hunters then? Already? But he smells like a human...an exorcist?

* _Clinc_ *

A metallic noise resonated in the room. It was the bullet she was shot with that fell when she stood up. The guy looked at the bullet on the ground, then at her slightly red front head, then at the bullet, again at her front. Seemingly satisfied, he decided to break the silence.

"Bullsh*t."

He sounded indifferent, as if what he said was a statement that couldn't be wrong. For some reason, Viser felt like his word was censured by an inaudible * _beep_ *... but it sounded so stupid that she didn't press on. Anyway, what is this guy, an idiot? You think you can kill one of our kind with human's bullets? A bullet enchanted with holy power is a different matter, but a normal bullet? This is just insulting.

"Who are you..." asked Viser to the guy who smells-human-but-can-enter-barrier-protected-house-undetected, truly the one million yen question.

The figure smiled.

Considering he was wearing a badly-made ninja mask and she could still see the action, it meant something. The figure answered.

"If anyone does not love the Lord, Jesus Christ. Let him be accursed, Oh Lord Come, Amen~"

"..."

"..."

 _... What... the hell...?_

* _PAN_ _G_ ** _PAN_ _G_ ** _PAN_ _G_ ** _PAN_ _G_ *

"Arghhh! You little piece of shit-!"

When the figure started openfire again, Viser decided to categorize him as a dumbass novice priest. In other words, an enemy. Grabbing the small table on her right, she used her inhuman strength to throw it with one hand. The projectile landed perfectly and dust flowed around. When the dust settled, there was a ruined table with... without a body?

"Ah?"

 _He just_ _disappeared_ _!_

Where the hell is he?! Was the only thought on Viser's mind now. Normally, she would play with her opponents, teasing them before killing and eating them, but this time it's different. There are way too much strange things going on, her instinct tells her it's not the time for games.

 _ **YuGiOh OST - God's anger**_

And now she's hearing music in the background. Too many things happened too fast and Viser can't keep up-

* _PANG_ ** _PANG_ ** _PANG_ *

"FUCK-! Die you church dog!"

Feeling the bullets impacting the back of her head, Viser turned around and leaped at the figure, only for it to disappear before she could grab him.

"What?!"

She was shocked. The guy literally disappeared from existence in front of her. Teleport? Impossible, there wasn't any magic circle and it was done in an instant... heck, she could only sense a fine magical power being released! Teleport magic should be a lot more costly. What could it be then, Illusion? Invisibility? That doesn't make sense! This guy shouldn't be a magician either because she didn't see even one magic circle being used.

* _PANG_ ** _PANG_ *

"Stop-"

* _PANG_ ** _PANG_ ** _PANG_ ** _PANG_ *

"Fucking-"

* _PANG_ ** _PANG_ ** _PANG_ *

"MOVE AROUND!"

Having enough of this guy _poofing_ in and out of existence, Viser released her true form. Her body morphed, taking the shape of a strange 4 meters tall centaur with a snake tail. Using her original form strength to the best, she started to thrash around, trying to pin down her _annoying-maybe-church-dog_ opponent.

After thrashing around for a while, Viser stopped to take a breath, the room was a ruin. She smiled, with this there is no way he wouldn't be hit. Invisibility doesn't mean immune to physical damage and it can't be an Illusion as the bullets hurt like hell. Sure, she could take it and still go on, but try to be stung by bees and don't care even if they didn't have poison. At one point, you will die, and it hurts a lot anyways.

* _PANG_ *

Her head rocketed forward. It was another bullet. From behind her... again. Viser slowly turned her head with a blank face. Here stood her opponent, unhurt, his gun pointed at her with this stupid looking mask. The silence was palpable. He just stood there, doing nothing, just looking at her.

"Hey."

He called. She just gazed at this...this... the fucking asshole-piece-of-crap in front of her. As if sensing her irritation, the figure smiled.

"You missed."

She snapped.

"Arrr-ARRRRRRRRRRHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

And charged like an enraged bull.

As if waiting for it, the guy squatted his leg in preparation for dodging. Little did he know that Viser, even in her rage, was sane enough to predict it and prepared herself to follow him. Left and he dies. Right and he dies. Up and she grabs him! Down and she crushes him!

He can't escape!

...Little did SHE know that Rick wouldn't do any of that, and that misconception, would be her end.

When Viser was at a safe distance. He moved, placing his hands on his front as if grabbing it and, spreading his elbows higher, he yelled.

" **FLASH!** "

Light.

Big and powerful light erupted from him. Let's be clear here, this light wasn't Light but only regular light, however... in the night... taking full front with eyes that can see perfectly in the dark... being a race which is weaker in the sunlight... and finally with the element of surprise? The result is obvious.

"AAAAAARGHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

An extremely high-pitched scream echoed. The pain behind it was actually way bigger than any bullet she took. Her balance broke because of the pain, shielding her eyes she couldn't see where she was looking and crashed into a wall. Rick chooses the only thing that nobody thought of... not dodging.

While thrashing around in pain, Viser still felt something touch her, or someone in this case. She heard something like "Create ID - Zombie" before she felt... weird. No, not her, but the air around her. It was like shifted, weird, wrong and... unreal. And this silence- It wasn't natural, she could understand that much. However, she couldn't point out what was wrong. After regaining her sight and slightly calming down; _while strangely not get attacked in the time_ ; she could finally _see_ what was wrong.

It was the _world_.

Why?

Blood red sky which somehow gave of light.

Unnatural silence.

Outside full of tombstones that _certainly_ wasn't here an hour ago. And lastly...

...

Zombies...

...

... lot of Zombies...

...

Which were, unfortunately, all coming in her direction.

"He is a necromancer... fuck."

Viser hates her life.

* * *

"And I love mine."

I was now hidden under the bed, using my new best friend, **[** **Stealth** **]**.

Who am I you ask?

Who do you think? _GOD_ OF COURSE! The one and only, king of all, fabulous asshole professional... RICK _NO-LAST-NAME_!

I know the author changed perspective, but seriously, get your mind together guys. Anyway, until now the plan is all going smoothly, and yes I know that I just raised a flag but I'm prepared, because this flag is also included in the plan... which mean the flag is broken... which raised another one...you know what? Let's _Fate_ decides if he wants to try me.

What I did before was honestly just for my amusement and a bit of testing. With that, I discovered that an END of 60 is bulsh*t. I mean come on, I shot her head, and it was repelled! The damages were about 10~20 per headshot, so I can kill her like that, but it would be trauma damage... and I don't need to.

My goal was to call her in an ID and let her battle the monster in it, that's why I'm using **[Stealth]** right now, so the zombies' attention are on Viper.

 **Viser...**

Whatever you say, _Aqua_.

In any case, I was just harassing her with my pistol until she lost it and used that moment to light her in the face, taking her by surprise and allowing me to transport her with me. If I could use mana directly, I guess I can just extend my mana to her and create the ID, but I can't yet so I needed a direct contact. Couldn't I just do that in her sleep?

Are you insane?

If by any chance she sensed and grabbed me, it would be the end, I prefer having her crying in pain and blind because of **[Flash]** than risk it. What I didn't expect though, was the reaction of the zombies. These guys look like butterflies around a fire, look like Viper's devil aura or something attract them... interesting.

Oh, the zombies are attacking her. Realizing that, Viser started to attack too, it was a massacre... well, of course it is. These guys are level around level 8 and their best stat is STR at ~20. There's no way they're going to win.

It alright, I never expected them to.

"HEY NECROMANCER!"

Oya? It seems like Viper's calling someone. A necromancer? Wonder who that might be...

"Do you really think these dolls can withstand me?! What happened to your vigor from earlier! Are you scare- FUCK!"

While she was talking to who knew who, a zombie sneaked on her back and started biting her... well he got crushed just a second after. You did good zombie, you landed a blow on the devil, the church praises your devotion and will now honor you the name of... James.

"Humh...humh...what...what is this...?"

Oya, oya? Somehow, Viper' complexion looks strange. A small [Observe] latter. OHHH! She just got poisoned! So these guys have poison too, good to know. It says it's a minor poison that sips stamina and does little damage for 1 minute, but...that's pretty nice! With that, her stamina will evaporate faster.

You did great, soldier James!

"Do you really think this poison will do anything?! This is insulting, necromancer!"

Viper's body started leaking a dark aura like mist. Taking a look at her status I could see her MP decreased slightly but the poison duration was decreasing very fast, so she can cure poison with her magic... good to know.

After cleansing the poison, Viper started to look around with a smirk on her face... is she proud or something? Or is she trying to say that whatever I do it will be useless? Which villain's speech will she use, I'm curious...

Instead of gloating in her small victory though, Viper focused on the others zombie around her with a frustrated face. Yep, even if you can cure the poison, there's literally a tonne of other zombies that can redo it.

And so the fight continued, until a certain moment...

"What-what is going on?" Viper's asked clearly shocked by the view.

 _Finally, it's here._ I thought in delight, now that's gonna be interesting.

When the 100th zombie was defeated, they all started to regroup and seemed to merge with each other, then...

It appeared.

 **Legion Zombie**  
 **LvL 30**

No title? Oh well, it's alright, now let's see what a mindless monster level 30 can do against a devil level 26. James's boss has around the same STR and slightly less END than Viper. While it is incredibly slow compared to her, it has around 10 times her HP.

 _Now, bitch, what can you do against that?_

Answer?

A lot, apparently.

At first, she took him head on but quickly realizing its power was about the same as her, she stepped back. Smart move, it's stupid to confront someone in their own field. Realizing that it was way slower than her, she started playing with her boobs- wait?

"What?"

To my credit, it took my brain a second to remember that she can use a magic that expelled a corrosive liquid from her tits like milking...I-I-I don't get it either, _DxD_ I guess?

The liquid was ejected from a magical circle around her tits, again don't ask me, at extreme speeds which started to eat the rotten flesh away from the Legion Zombie but her MP took a toll too. After a nicely aimed _milk-jet_ to the face, the Legion Zombie fell, defeated, he then started to disperse in a black mist like his other kin.

Viper started to laugh in delight. Look like she thinks she won. A notification appeared in front of me and I smirked. You may have won this battle-

 **Zombie Instance cleared. Do you wish to reset it?  
Y/N**

-but try again.

"Yes."

The world _shifted_ for a half-second before the same red sky reappeared and with it...lot of zombies.

The look on her face was priceless.

And all that for only 10 other MP. She can clear an instance in 30 minutes or something, when it took 10 MP to reset it, 10 MP that takes well under 30 minutes to recover. So yeah, you may've won this battle, maybe even the next, and the next... but I will still win this war. You get tired while in my case, I can ignore it, I don't _need_ to eat and drink either while you... Ehehehe, like I said...

Rick doesn't _fight_.

Rick just _**win**_.

* * *

Two days later.

 _A Devil's endurance is truly impressive, too bad your mind isn't._

She tried lots of things.

She tried to run away. Too bad there is a dome-like a barrier around the ID that prevent entry and exist. If she knew [ID escape], or had overwhelming magic, maybe she could have broken free. She didn't.

She tried to find me. [Stealth] was too much for her, I did worry about her sense of smell but this place reeked rotten flesh, what can you smell here?

She tried to destroy everything around her, before realizing that it tired her faster and that the reset restored the damaged environment, so it was kinda useless.

She took a human form to fly around and try to find an escape... before getting pin down by a giant rock thrown by a Legion Zombie. That was a nasty hit.

In the end, she tried to survive, but she didn't have any water and food so she tried to eat the only thing she could find here... the zombies... before quickly remembered they had poison. Then she started to despair.

Then she cried. She pleaded me to take her out, to stop it and other variation... it was funny. You know, I was honestly started to get bored and even thought of stopping it and come back when I got stronger. When she started to cry and says a weird word, I started to have fun.

Still don't know what she meant by ' _mercy',_ though.

Which send us to the present. After killing the Xth Legion Zombie, I stopped counting after 15, just before resetting the world Viper collapsed. **[Observe]** revealed she had only around 20 HP left, was {poisoned}, {tired}, {bleeding} and had {mana exhaustion}. Geez, that took you long enough.

"Tough life, hm?" I asked her from ten feet away. Her head slowly turned to me, her lifeless eyes gazing at me, pretty sure she couldn't even see me anymore. Her cracked lips slowly let something escape.

"...y..you...I..." Her skin was very pale and her voice was crackling, like an old broken recorder.

"Any last words?" I'm a gentleman.

"..."

She stayed silent for an instant.

But...

"...I wan-"

* _PAN_ *

I shot her.

 _Gentleman?_ AH! Jokes on you scrub! Like I care about your last words or anything.

...

Just for good measure.

* _PAN_ * * _PAN_ * * _PAN_ * * _PAN_ * * _PAN_ * * _PAN_ * * _PAN_ * * _PAN_ * * _PAN_ *

"Amen."

Like a wise man once said, _'it's not over 'til the exp goes in'._

 **+1 435 EXP**

 **You level up! You level up! You level up!**

Whoa, I wasn't the one that did all the damages yet I'm still getting this much EXP? That reminds me, despite all these zombies she defeated Vipers didn't get any level up, does others people leveling work differently? Still, don't understand why I didn't get a quest for killing her though. Anyway, what's next?

 **Using all your knowledge you devised a plan and took down an impossible foe!**  
 **+5 INT & +5 MND!**

 **[Firearm Mastery] skill leveled up by 1!**

 **[Sense Danger] skill leveled up by 3!**

 **[Detect Killing Intent] skill leveled up by 6!**

 **[Flash] skill leveled up!**

 **[Taunt] skill leveled up!**

 **[Stealth] skill leveled up by 7!**

Oooohh, nice grinding, next?

 **AC0OqCCC'-BBfC% ^**CGvQAs/-+J** **c̢̩̻̺̪̙͆̓̈̇ͫ͟͠ ̧̠̦̻̙̰̾̾ͧ̓͝öͧ̈́ͯ̇҉̸̟͍̥͙ ͩ̐҉̸̢̫̟n̴͎̦͋̋ͬ̾ͥ̐̈͞ͅ ̛̙̼̠͍̪͐ņ̳̹͎̘̳͚̹̂̅̊̽̄̇͝ ̭̳̜̤ͩ͂́̔͂͗ͨ͟e̷̙͈͖̬ͤ̄̒͢ ̡̢̥̟̬̱̤̪̬̼͆̌ͨ̽͠ĉ͕͉̱ͤ̀̐ͪ̐̅ NMH(àBE5ivdo**

...Not even surprised anymore... wait, what is this corrupted part here?

 **[Language] skill leveled up!**

Ok, what the f*ck?

 **All conditions met, title evolution acknowledged.  
{Untouchable}**→ **{Humanity Wild Card}**

 **{Humanity Wild Card} title granted!**

I quickly searched my title list. If this bastard took back the effect-

* * *

 **Humanity Wild Card**  
 _ **The first step became a champion**_  
 **You are the weakest who confront the strongest. Show them all humanity's hidden fangs, brave the absurd and triumph, stand strong! Be proud of being weak, of being human!**

 **Obtained**  
 **-** _ **?**_

 **Effect**  
 _ **-1 time/day ignore a one-sure kill attack against yourself**_  
 _ **-Divine Aura (Low)**_  
 _ **-Increase mental stat exp**_ _ **acquisition**_ _ **(Medium)**_  
 _ **-Unlock special skills and titles**_ _ **acquirement**_

 _ **{Unlockement effect is always activate}**_

* * *

Nevermind.

Looks like an overused motivational speech, but OK, I like it.

 **Is it just me or is the OP-ness growing little by little?**

The f*ck you're asking me for? Go ask the stupid fox, with the time he took to post this chapter, he should have the time to answer a question.

...

Or he could just say "Pff, I dunno" and ignores you. Take your bet.

...

...

Oh and f*ck the fourth wall, WUBBA LUBBA DUB DUB! Roll credits! WUBBA-WUBBA, go roll credits or author notes I don't care, the chapter is done! See ya guys in...hm...I dunno...

A year?

See you next year!

 **Who are you talking with?**

The world best and worst creatures.

 **...?**

NEETs, _Aqua_.

I'm talking about fuck*ng NEETs.


	5. You never Asked?

**...So... much... novels, fanfics... so much... ideas...!**

 **Rick : How can it take so much time to write one chap?**

 **Well, there's a lot of other stories to read and so less time... before I notice it's time to sleep and when I wake up I'm not in the mood to write... so I read... and you got a new circle of reincarnation.**

 **Rick : You only read? Couldn't you use the ideas you get to write at least a little per day.**

 **I do that! ...but it's often ideas for new stories that excite me, so instead of chapters, I get new stories. Plus, I have a lot of stories that aren't fanfics too...**

 **Rick : How many are we talking about...?**

 **...**

 **Rick : ...**

 **A-Around... 20...?**

 **Rick : YOU HAVE 20 OTHER STORY IN MIND?! Wait, no let's calm down, ok. How many are fanfics and how many have the story planned to some extent?**

 **Hmm... 9 new fanfics with 7 already planned but not wrote...?**

 **Rick : Dude...what the f*ck are you doing?**

 **THERE'S SO MUCH TO READ! *** _ **Crying**_ *** *** _ **Crying**_ *** *** _ **Crying**_ *****

* * *

 _ **Chapter**_ _ **5**_ _ **:**_ _ **You didn't ask?**_

On a nice, sunny morning, outside a small cafe.

There, was a man gently sipping his coffee... Or at least what inferior creatures _thought_ was coffee. They never noticed him adding BudL*ght in it, damn that sh*t's good, coffee plus alcohol is for true men!

No...true GODS!

Yes, this man was a god.

And all others are just puppies under him, as he is the one and only, R-R-Rickidy _RICK_!

«I totally gonna get retribution for that one.»

Don't care, can take them on.

 _So, let's start our_ chapterly _explanation of all the things I learned off-screen, only for organizing my memory. Yep. Only that. Nothing else_.

Nothing really interesting happened after defeating Viper-

 **Viser.**

-the only thing I can think of is that I now got a crib. You know, like in GTA. After I beat her a pop-up told me I could claim this place, so I did. There seems to be a barrier around making it nigh-indestructible and barring entry from non-authorized people.

Nothing much~

Now I need to get 100 000 Yen for the system to repair the place, the damages this _snake_ did before I ID-transfer her weren't small. Oh, talking about her, when I send her body to my inventory I got this. Nothing important, though.

 **Neutral =Queen= Evil Piece - Unique:  
** **Magic item used to convert another race into a Devil. Due to unknown reasons, this piece mutated and became independent from its King's piece, greatly reducing the risk of rejection. Because of the mutation the being converted need to support the transformation with its own power.  
-Reincarnate into =Queen= Devil  
-Increase all stats  
-Greatly increase MAG**

Like I said, _nothing important_.

Oh, about the inventory, when I absently looked at the details of my food stock, I found out 'Chocolate Bar' heals me 10% HP and 'Strawberry' 5% MP. Not bad...

And yeah I can see the rank of items now, [Observe] for the win!

 **Consuming harmful substance forced your body to adapt, [Poison Resistance] skill acquired!**

...ok, first of all, I feel very offended that my cocktail was considered _poison.  
_ Second of all... f*ck you too.  
Third of all, _gotta milk this baby_.

Hm?

What I'm doing here instead of grinding you ask?

Excellent question you nerd.

I figured that if I trained like a shut-in madman in an ID, I could miss the plot and things could get fuck*d and I would have trained for nothing. That would be sad. It's not like I'm all edgy about being unable to understand how to create magic skills and want to bitch around. Nope. Definitely not. Plus, it's a game man. If you don't enjoy it, what are you even doing? _Life is a game_ , for me more than others.

Sure it's a shitty, difficult and crappy game where your LUK stat is the only really important stat, don't say it's wrong! Remember Truck-sama and it's cousins, Horse-kun and Tractor-chan? Well, not everyone can go to another world after being hit! ...or dying from fright and pissing themselves... that works too.

But it's not like what I'm doing is useless!

Every decision you make change the future, you know, Butterfly effect bullsh*t? The fact that I'm here has even more drastic effects. I mean, just going outside and drinking this coffee made humanity one step closer to cure cancer!

...

Look it's time travel _stuff_ , it's like _Back to the Future._ So if it feels stupid and confusion than SO IS EVERY ONES FAVORITE MOVIE!

Oucch, the burn! Did it hurt? Knowing your favorite movie is stupid and so you are? Are you hurt enough?!

Cause I can go on!

Anyway, back to the plot, so what I discovered by simply stepping outside of my room- _unlike all of you_ \- was that I bring attention.

...

More like when people come close to around 3 meters or so, they start to find me... _interesting_. As in, they start to look at me with brighter eyes and stop their conversations for no reasons, even reacting to my every movement. It didn't take a genius to figure out my {Humanity Wild Card} title, or more like the _(Low) Divine Aura,_ was at works. When I switched to {Super Rookie}, they blinked, before returning to their activity.

«Gotta be careful with that...»

If even humans are influenced, other races will certainly feel it, it's even possible they already found me.

Hm?

Then why I'm still here doing nothing?

Oh, I see, you're an idiot.

Did you ever see a story without any plot development and only fourth wall breaking? Rhetorical question, of course you did, cause you're a _baka_ and so is your taste. Boom! Mindblower!

So yeah that's what I'm doing now.

Waiting for the plot to kick in.

* _Glup_ *

Any minute now.

* _Glup_ * _Glup_ *

Any seconds now.

* _Glup_ * _Glup_ * _empty_ *

Sh*t, don't have any _poison_ left. Looks like there's a need to force Fate. I started to relax my tensed shoulders and looked at the sky. My _coffee_ left on the table. Arms going behind my head in support, observing the clear sky devoid of filth. Is this what peace is?

«I hope this could continue forever...» I muttered.

* _quick steps_ *

«COME BACK HERE PERVERTS!»

I sneered.

 _Nailed it._

Remember children, cliches can be used too.

Turning my head to look at the commotion, I saw three young people running in fright and quickly hiding behind a trash bin in a back alley.

«Wao...the subplot is kicking in...how surprising.»

 **[Pervert-Trio's Leader]  
Hyoudo Issei  
LvL 8**

 **[Pervert-Trio's Baldy]  
Yasuaki Matsuda  
LvL 6**

 **[Pervert-Trio's Glasses]  
Takuro Motohama  
LvL 4**

Main character arrived!

Or more like, too low leveled!? What is this? Were you just born or something? I'm talking but the average level of people is actually around that, normally. Question, though. Issei...? Why are you so high level?

 _Could it be because of his Sacred Gear? He looks still human, so that means I'm before the plot start, which also means his sacred gear is not active yet. He doesn't strike me as a fighter so I'm sure his level doesn't come from that, and you don't gain exp from taking damage either... Does it mean that others people's level works differently?_

I'm sure of it.

In this case... Others people's level should correspond to their level of danger, not their actual level... wait, so that means.

«They level up by learning instead of direct fight?»

 **Understanding how the world's beings become stronger, +2 INT & +2 WIS!**

That's... actually pretty good to know... and very annoying.

It implies that a high-level may have no strength but high talent, or great strength but already hits his limit. This way is good at first because they gain exp from actually learning the theory and experiencing it, meaning faster grows at the start. But in the later stage, they will stop growing, as they would have learned everything already. The only way for them to grow will be by... gaining a new power or item.

In my case, my level is determined by the number of monsters I kill or exp I gain from quests, it's something continual. Even if I killed a low level at level 100, I would still get at least 1 exp, I think, so my grow is virtually infinite. My skills grow is also separated, which means I can be lower leveled but still kick their ass, provided I have the stats to keep up. For everyone else, their level corresponds to their skills proficiency and stat points.

 _Here comes the cavalry..._

While I was thinking, girls wearing kendo clothes with _shinai_ in hands came running, they looked enraged.

«Where are the perverts!» (Girl 1)

«Come out, cowards!» (Girl 2)

«We will _crush them_ for you...» (Deranged Girl 1)

Crush?! What do you intend to crush, young lady?

Issei and folks, what did you guys do to them? I know you guys like to observe girls'... _flame of youth_... but they look ready to do some _unspeakable_ thing. Or is this lad just deranged like the brackets suggested?

Oya? The leader turned in my direction, our eyes met. She has brown hair made in a ponytail and light brown eyes. Her breast was under the DxD standard. She was Murayama, the leader of the kendo club, she has the same level as Issei, weirdly enough. Just behind her is a girl with short... pink hair. She is Katase, vice-president of the kendo club and Murayama's best friend. Does everyone in this town is color-blind for them to ignore it? Or what, is it normal in this universe and people can be born with flashy colored hair? Just look at Xenovia... looks like the Devils are at work... always blame the Devils.

Freed was right, they're scum.

Hm? Why are these gals walking to me? Why are you looking at me?! I don't understand!

I'M FREKKING OUT!

Gamer's mind, now would be a good time to act...

 **[Gamer] skill's mental defense can only activate during mental attack or damage.**

Yep, thought so.

An idea just poped-up in my mind. If I use that I can do it!

« **Stealth**...» I muttered.

The feeling of losing my emotion came back again and my presence diminished.

You can't see me anymore! I'M SUCH A GENIUS, AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

«Excuse me, mister, can I ask you a question?» (Murayama)

...IT FAILED?!

 _No, you can't ask your questi-_

«Yes?» (God)

 _-F*CK, reflexive answer!_

While cursing myself, Katase stepped forward with the whole gals' gang behind them. Dude, this is scarier than zombies!

«Did you see three perverts running in that direction while exuding aura of filthiness?!»

 _What the_ rickish _hell is an 'aura of filthiness'!_

Murayama raised a finger and opened her mouth... before blinking and closing it. Nodding rapidly as if agreeing to the description.

From my peripheral vision, I could see three faces gazing at me from behind a trash-bin, their faces were like saying 'Dude, my lord, save our miserable existence', with snot poking out of their noses.

I wanna punch them.

 _So that's what 'Aura of Filthiness' meant, got it._

 **New quest added.**

* * *

 **Help the Perverted Trio!** **(I dunno... maybe E Rank?)  
The Perverted Trio is hiding from the demonic women of the kendo club, help them!**

 _ **Main Objective  
**_ **-Drive out the kendo club**

 _ **Reward  
**_ **+20 EXP, +100 Yen, Increase reputation with Issei, Matsuda, Motohama**

 _ **Failure  
**_ **Death! (Joke, it's nothing, except reputation minus)**

* * *

 _I planned to do that anyways._

I turned to the gal to answer while using all of my stealth skill power to control my expression. Remember kids, 60% of the communication is visual, lying is also with your face.

 **Manipulating your expression to bluff unlocked [Poker Face] skill!**

Unexpected but useful.

Looks like other skills can incite at the creation of new ones.

Anyway...

«Are you talking about a glass-wearing guy, a baldy who looks like a monk and a brown haired guy who keeps shouting about how breasts are the holy justice?»

The three looked at me in shock, as if I killed their family and shat _on_ their WC... I hate people like that, shut up.

«YES! YES IT'S THEM!»

The girls behind them covered their boobs like they remembered something. It almost made me want to tease them and corrupt their little mind so they start begging for my dic- OK! What the f*ck was that? Am I being influenced by DxD storyline? Diodora was an asshole and I'm not like him...

I'm totally like him.

But more discreet.

«They should have gone that way.»

I did not _lie_.

«Thanks you, Mister!»

I'm technically the same age as you... heck, some of you are older than me.

The gals' gang started running to a random direction I pointed and disappeared slowly.

That was easy.

 **You unlocked the skill [Bullshit].**

 **[Poker Face] level up!**

Oi, I don't get an explanation for my new skill? Are you getting lazy, _Aqua?_

 **By spouting half-truths to deceive others you unlocked the skill [Bullshit]!**

 **Happy?**

Not bad, not bad.

You're getting lazier and sassier each chapter, good, that proves you're evolving as a human.

 **That sounds bad though** **【・** **_** **・** **?** **】**

I shrugged.

After that I got 20 exp, 100 Yen and my reputation with the trio increased by 80 each. Now that I think about it, I do have a reputation option, right?

« **Reputation**.»

* * *

 **Faction**  
 **Devil** **s** **[Neutral] (0/100) | Fallen** **s** **[Neutral] (0/100) | Angel** **s** **[Neutral] (0/100)**

 **Relationship**  
 _ **?**_ **[?] (0/200)**  
 _ **?**_ **[?] (0/200** **)**

 _ **Hyoudou Issei**_ **[** **Neutral** **] (** **80** **/** **1** **00)  
** _ **Yasuaki Matsuda**_ **[** **Neutral** **] (** **80** **/** **1** **00** **)  
** _ **Takuro Motohama**_ **[** **Neutral** **] (** **80** **/** **1** **00** **)**

* * *

Ehhhh~  
Would you look at that~, two suite of question marks. I wonder who it can be~?

...

...

 _It's Gaia isn't it. But again, why is there two instead of one?_

Better question.

Why is it even hidden anyway?

 **The Game cannot process conceptual beings.**

My ass you can't.

Curious, I clicked on Issei just to see what would happen.

«Oh?»

A chibi 3D Issei appeared, followed by a brief description of who he is and what he thinks of me...What?!

 **Hyoudou Issei:** _ **He's grateful for saving him from the bashing of the kendo demonic club. However, he doesn't think he will ever see The Gamer again, though he IS curious about him.**_

 _Isn't that straight out mind reading?... I love it!_

As if illustrating, the chibi Issei had a curious expression while looking at him but that's it. Weird, it looks like he isn't a projection and actually think for himself, that's... unsettling.

Thinking for half a sec, I tried to open one of the interrogation points.

...

A black blob.

...

That's it.

There isn't any text, just a black mass that doesn't reflect light but with a somehow _humanish_ form. Hm? The form seemed to glance at him for a moment. It lifted it's _hand_ and _..._

* _Beep_ *

The window closed.

«...»

I did NOT close it, so it only means one thing.

 _Did the chibi close the window by itself?_

What?

«Thanks for the save mister!»

I blinked. Issei and co suddenly appeared in front of me.

«What?»

Whoops, reflex again. Was I really so out of focus that I didn't see them coming? Hmm... gotta need working on that. Ignoring me, Issei elaborated without minding.

«I mean you send these girls away from us, that really saved us!» (Issei)

«Right, right, I really thought my life was over when you started describing us.» (Glasses)

«At that time, we could just use Issei as a decoy and get out, though...» (Baldy)

«Oi!» (Issei)

I suddenly thought of something. Isn't this a nice opportunity to get closer to the MC? That way I won't have to force my way through the story... hm? Wait, do I even want to take part in it? I mean I could totally run to another country and live happily ever after. Or I could play the hero or villain by inserting myself into the story...

...

Or I could screw everything.

What should I do?

Run?  
Save the day?  
Kill the day?

...

...

...Nah~

I just gonna do whatever the f*ck I want!

But first, let's make friends... gosh, I wanna vomit.

 **You equipped {Pervert} title**

 _The bonus in rep will be useful._ I thought.

At this moment.

 **+20 Reputation with 'Hyoudou Issei'  
+20 Reputation with '** **Yasuaki Matsuda** **'  
+20 Reputation with '** **Takuro Motohama** **'**

 **Your reputation with 'Hyoudou Issei' evolved!  
[Neutral] →** **[Friendly]**

 **Your reputation with '** **Yasuaki Matsuda** **' evolved!**  
 **[Neutral] →** **[Friendly]**

 **Your reputation with '** **Takuro Motohama** **' evolved!**  
 **[Neutral] →** **[Friendly]**

. _..Literally._

Lol, even the chibi changed attitudes and waved a hand at me with a light smile, that's weird.

«No problem, by the way I'm called Rick, and stop with the 'Mister', I'm just 18 you know?»

«You're still older than us! My name is Hyoudou Issei, thank you again, Rick-san. Ah, by the way, _Hyoudou_ is my last name and _Issei_ my first name.»

Whoah! He just said ' _-san_ ', this guy really added the mythic '-san' after my name! Author, are you really doing this? You know you'll be labeled as a _weaboo_ right? Also, yes I know the thing with switching names, I know I look like a foreigner... actually I'm one... wait, was I talking Japanese this whole time?

Wao.

Skills are bullsh*t.

«I'm Yasuaki Matsuda.» (Baldy)

«And I am Takuro Motohama, Rick-san. Also, we're 16 years old.»

Waooooooh again with the '-san'-

«...Shouldn't you be at school right now?»

They shrugged.

«Misaki-sensei got sick so our first-morning lesson got canceled.» (Glasses)

«Though, with that we could do some _observation_.» (Baldy)

I raised an eyebrow at that. At the moment these guys were lost in their little world, laughing slowly like perverted bandits. Let's play a trick on them.

«Let me guess, you guys peeped at the kendo club while they were changing, before getting found out and chased until here for a beating.»

Their heads should have broken at the speed they turned in my direction.

«H-how do you know?» (Issei)

I smirked.

«I'm a seer. I can see the past and the close future. Something like that is just child play, though.»

Their eyes bulged. They looked very shocked.

 _Too easy._

«R-Really?» (Issei)

I rolled my eyes.

«Of course not, I just guessed from the last event. It's just simple logic and guesses.»

They deflated.

Are you guys that sad I'm not one?

«Well, would you like to sit? I'm new to this town and don't know anyone, frankly speaking, I'm very bored. Of course, my treat.»

After precising I'm the one paying, these little bastards happily accepted, before starting to command sweets and drinks.

These sons of a bit*h...

I got a quest where I had to evolve my reputation with them from [Friendly] to [Friend]. Maybe because of my title, they were pretty open to me, as if I was a pervert-buddy. Still don't know what a _Roman Showers_ is, though. However, I now know these guys LOVEEEEE _Momo Momozono_... the f*ck with that name, are you a cow? Or what, you're a stand or something? After the ORARARARARARARA, and MUDAMUDAMUDAMUDA, we now have MOMOMOMOOMOOZOOOOO!

...

God what did you do to me...oh, wait.

You're dead.

...

...That actually explains a lot!

«Senpai, you don't go to school?!» Asked a shocked Issei.

«Who's your _senpai_?! And, no, I don't, or more like it's useless to me.»

I'm smart after all, school is for idiots.

I mean, why go to a place to learn when there are books and the internet? The only difference is the presence of people that will teach you what you don't understand, so if you understand by yourself, it's useless. The only problem would be the society's eyes, but f*ck them. Just my opinion, of course.

«So... what do you do?» (Baldy)

«Is senpai a NEET?» (Glasses)

«Wanna die Glasses-kun?» (God)

Shinpachi's rip-off is getting too full of himself.

You're just a side character, I can always end your existence, rip-off.

«I... am a sort of freelancer. I contract people and solve their problems. It's varied and pays depending on effort and skills. Plus, I don't _really_ have a boss higher than me, which is nice.»

They looked at each other.

I can even see the curiosity dripping from their eyes. Is this really that interesting? Now that I think about it though, I kinda am a foreigner that can fluently speak Japanese no problem, their age, that don't go to school and helped their ass... Wao! I'm freaking interesting am I not?!

«Ne, ne-»

Oh god, the author starts using jap-words...

«-What kind of contracts do you take?»

I thought for a moment.

What am I actually doing? Killing a supernatural dummy, kicking thugs, stealing a library plus a woman's bra (still have it btw), and finally, killing a stray-devil that could probably one-shot me.

I blinked.

 _The f*cks' wrong with my life?!_

I just realized my life was pretty stupid... oh?

«Do you know the anime _Gintam*_ ?» I asked.

They paused, before nodding.

«That's it. But with more _extermination_ contracts.»

«... _Extermination_?» (Glasses)

I heard Issei asking if they also heard a * _beep_ * right now, but ignored it.

«... _Pests_ extermination. Also, information gathering, can be of an object or people. Kinda like a detective, I guess.» It's not wrong... strays killing is kinda like a detective... except you _kill_ at the end.

«Oi guys, am I the only one that heard a _censure noise_ earlier?» (Issei)

We ignored him.

«Ano, we were thinking of going to the arcade, would you like to go with us senpai? We can show you around on the way too.» (Baldy)

Baldy... you're a nice person... but who's your _senpai_ you little sh*t?! I'm gonna punch you in the face... _in_ the face. It's not a typo but a reference, by the way, fourth wall breakkkkkkk...!

On this note, we decided to go to the arcade.

«AM I REALLY THE ONLY ONE WHO HEARD IT!?» (Hearing-things-crazy Issei)

TO THE ARCADE!

* * *

After the round at the arcade and an empty wallet- _f*cking money eating machines_ -I separated with Issei group and gained my first friends!

Yay!

* _Beurk_ *

I'm so happy I'm drinking my happiness.

 **[Poison Resistance] level up!**

I think you got the idea.

Hm, what?

You thought there would be a scene at the arcade?

Ahahahah, foolish child! Want to see what happened back there? Here the abridged version.

 _«Hey guys let's play this!»  
Money -100Y.  
«That was fun, what about this?»  
Money -100Y.  
«Eh, about that-»  
Money -100Y.  
«-that-»  
Money -100Y.  
«-this-»  
Money -100Y.  
«Oh, look you can get Momozono-san character figurine if you can grab it!»  
C-C-C-Combo Breaker! CRITICAL HIT!  
Money -3000Y._

...They really wanted that figurine and my competitive spirit got the better of me, I know. Shut up.

In the end, Issei got it.

...

...I regret everything.

Well, I guess my plan worked, plus I finished the quest.

 _ **Hyoudou Issei**_ **[** **Friend** **] (** **340** **/** **5** **00)  
** _ **Yasuaki Matsuda**_ **[** **Cool Dude** **] (** **300** **/** **5** **00** **)  
** _ **Takuro Motohama**_ **[** **Friend** **] (** **280** **/** **5** **00** **)**

In half a day, I succeeded at being a friend in their book. {Pervert} title through the roof! From what I understand, the reputation system work in a tier like fashion, when you attain the maximal value in one tier you jump to the next one. It seems like there is different variation in each tier too, like how Issei and Glasses consider me a [Friend] but Baldy labeled me as [Cool Dude]. Still don't know which better but... meh.

I took another look at my _magic wallet that has the power to gather void elementals..._ or in other words... empty wallet.

Lifting my head I could see tombstones and a red sky.

* _Breath in_ *

* _Breath out_ *

«I guess I'll be the Monkey Bomb now.»

I ran.

«COME AT ME ZOMBITCH!»

The night of the dead just started.

* * *

In a world of apocalypse.

Tombstones and red sky were common.

Zombies were also common.

« **Flash. Flash. Flash. Flash. Flash. Flash. Flash. Flash. Flash. Flash. Flash. Flash. Flash. Flash. Flash**. F*ck no mana. **Use Strawberry. Use Strawberry. Use Strawberry. Use Strawberry. Use Strawberry. Use Strawberry. Flash. Flash...** »

A running _Taiyoken,_ wasn't.

 **[Flash] level up!**

 **+1 MAG**

 **[Flash] level up!**

The figure stopped looking at the windows but then scoffed at a nearby zombie.

* _Pang_ *

The zombie's head was pierced by a 9mm bullet before disappearing in black smoke.

 **You defeated Zombie (LvL 6)!**  
 **+3 EXP, +10 Yen**

«TOO LOW!»

The figure shoot.

Then shot.

* _Pang_ *

«BOOM, HEADSHOT!»

 **You defeated Zombie (LvL 4)!**  
 **+1 EXP, +5 Yen**

«F*ck.»

The figure looked at his stats.

 **Level 9 (559/750)**

 **HP - 126/190 | MP - 90/180  
STR - 12 | END - 13 | AGI - 9  
INT - 22 | MND - 24 | MAG - 7  
Free Points:** **40**

«Screw this, I'm out. **Destroy ID!** »

The world shattered.

The figure was now in his crib, in the real world, with a frustrated face.

«It took 3 hours of constant use of my MP to increase my MAG by 2. This way too long.»

If any magic users could hear this, they would start puking blood.

This guy increased his magical strength by almost half in just 2 hours and is frustrated by how _slow_ it is. It needs to be known that the magic strength of a being, or the MAG stat, is the most difficult and long to train. The reason is simple... it does not entirely depend on the effort put in. STR, END and AGI can be increased by practicing. INT and MND by learning. MAG? There are no dedicated methods.

The most straightforward method would be to use magic, exhaust magical energy and redo. After a time, the body would be used to the lack of energy and will try to expend its _mana core_ to gather more energy, aka MAG increase. But it takes a long time and is bits by bits, 1 mana point at a time, it isn't an instant thing where your mana just go _BOOM_ and _hop..._ here is your improved, stronger mana core.

Oh, and that's only for supernatural creatures like Devils and others that develop a mana core naturally. Humans don't have one. Or it would be more accurate to say, they don't have the magic power necessary to develop one. This is why magicians have to first develop a mana core before being able to use magic, which takes tremendous time and is overly dependant on talent and predisposition.

This guy?

This **fucker** just skipped everything!

He can use magic without a mana core, meaning he can practice magic and gather magical power, which means he can develop a mana core faster and of course that's without taking account of _The Game_ boost in learning speed and development. Yet, you dare call this slow?

 **FUCK YOU!**

«I still don't know how to create magic skill...» he said with increasing frustration.

You want more?!

What are you trying to become? A living glitch? You wanna be the exception to exceptions and start using magic without the core? Why not using magic without mana! Maybe you can?! Who the hell knows, right! Fuck this guy.

He sighed.

«I don't suppose you can help me, _Aqua?_ »

 **About?**

«About how to use my mana and create magic skills.»

He rolled his eyes.

As if he will get an answer. Even he himself was just joking around.

 **The creation of skill using mana require being at level 10** **( ゜ω゜)ゝ**

«...»

...

...what...what did it say...?

«... Pardon me, it seems my brain bugged a bit, can you repeat that, _please_?»

 **The minimum requirement to create skills which directly involve mana is to be at level 10.**  
 **By the way, the minimum requirement to start directly manipulating mana is to have 10 in MAG, which is the value where the magical energy condenses to become a mana core, alloying magic manipulation \** **(≧▽≦)/**

«...»

...

What. The. Fuck?

Rick looked absentminded at the answer of Aqua. After an unknowingly long time, he decided to ask what was in his heart.

«Just by curiosity, why didn't you told me that sooner?»

Rick was extremely calm and smiled lightly, but inside, he was trying to understand what was going on, for what reason would she conceal this.

The answer was very simple.

 **You never asked** **┐(** **￣ヘ￣** **;)┌** **?**

He blinked.

Then realized that... yes... yes, he never asked. He just tried to understand the _Game_ as he goes by testing and theorizing.

* _Breath in_ *

* _Breath out_ *

* _Breath in_ *

Screw it.

He punched a tree.

«DIE YOU MUTHAFUCKA! AHAHAHAHAHAH! BREAK! BREAK! BREAK! LITTLE B*ATCH!»

Time for another 'Break to Grow' foundation.

 **{The One Who Hates Trees} title granted!**

* * *

 **The One Who Hates Trees**  
 _ **It wasn't a Mega Tree...**_  
 **Title granted to those close to Nature but hating its descendants.**

 **Obtained**  
 **-** _ **Being**_ **c** _ **lose to nature**_  
 _ **-Irrational hate for trees**_  
 _ **-Killing trees under the watch of Nature**_

 **Effect**  
 **+20% damage to trees**  
 **-Additional 1% true damage to nature**

* * *

Rick paused when seen the new title's obtaining condition.

He glanced at the ground, as if imagining a face on it...

Then shrugged.

* _BAM_ ** _BAM_ *

And punched the others trees in the ID.

It was a lot easier with the title.

In the end, [Masochism] also level up.

* * *

 **Done!**

 **By the way, the Pokemon fic is starting again!**

 **Yeahhhhh...**

 **...**

 **SEE YOU NEXT YEAR EVERYONE.**

 **AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAH!**

 **Rick : He's joking of course.**

 **Now, god only knows...**

 **Rick : He is dead.**

 **That's my point! :)**

 **Rick : ...**


	6. You're a Goddamn Wizard, Rick

**BOOM, guess who it is!**

 **Rick : No one care, just start the chapter already.**

 **Whoa nigga, aren't ya thirsty?**

 **Rick : ...I want magic.**

 **Can you wait until the end of my intro? Jezz-**

 **Rick : SHUT UP I WANT MY MAGIC!**

 **WHAT ARE YOU, A KID?!**

 **Rick Who's fault do you think it is!**

 **...Oh, right... tehee-pero!**

 **Rick : NnnnnnyAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

 **H-Hu-Hum A Devilish Game Life... is starting!**

 **Rick : DIE HARRY POTTE-!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter**_ _ **6**_ _ **:**_ _ **You're a Goddamn Wizard, Rick**_

Have you ever played at the zombie mod of COD, solo?

If yes, you know the feeling you get when surrounded by them. That's what I feel right now. They aren't dying fast enough! Also, if you never played COD...

...You have my respect.

Congratulation on being a completely prevalent character.

You're different from me who's killing zombies with a gun on one hand and a book of 'All About Love' on the other. All of this while shouldering 40Kg of weight coming from 2 weight vests and a multitude of smaller sh*t.

Seriously, I feel like a constipated dude dashing in search of a public _sh*tpost_.

Then I would let some of my _chocolate_ on the toilet's _flush button!_

What? I talk a lot about manure, you say?

Now you know how my situation is like. It's sh*t! I feel like an abandoned piece of sh*t on the toilet's flush button...

 _Out of place!_

...

I may have a _slight_ want to take a dump, too.

...

...Well ...not like there's anyone else in this _world_.

"I take pants off~ but it's kinda _frisky_ ~ weird there's no wind, so why it's so _coldy_ ~"

* _Proot_ * * _Shitting noises_ * * _Diarrhea noises_ *

"Lalalala, nourishing nature right now~"

 **You defeated Zombie (LvL 5)  
+2 EXP, +7 Yen**

"What the...?"

I'm just taking a sh*t here, how did I kill that zombie?

Turning my head mechanically toward my shitt*ng place, I could see a _majestic_ brown Picasso-styled... _art thingy_... posed on top of a zombie's head.

More precisely, my _art_ was in its _mouth_.

"...Did I just kill a zombie with my _sh*t_?"

Just need to make this into a skill like, [Poison Crap], and it would feel like a South P*rk x The Gamer fanfic.

Wao, now that's an idea!

Can you imagine? Getting skills like _[Fart Laser]_ or _[Rainbow Vomit]_! Maybe using new item effects like _D*ldo_ give the status _penetrat*d_ or _fuck*d_ or something like that! Damn, if someone had only the balls to do that in a game, he'll be successful, I'm sure!

You could call it " _South Park and the D*ck of Truth"_ or something...

...

...

...

"Thatgamewasbestshitever!"

 **What?**

"Nothing!"

"RAwwwwAAAArRRGHHHH!"

"Shut up!"

* _PAN_ * * _PAN_ * * _PAN_ *

 **Fighting with extreme handicaps pushed your body beyond! +1 STR, END & AGI**

 **You defeated Zombie (LvL 8)  
+3 EXP, +10 Yen**

 **Learning on heavy workout enchanted your mind! +1 INT & MND**

I sneered.

Of course, fighting with 40 kg on yourself is hard, but the _Game_ makes it worth it. Suuuure, in reality, it could stunt your grow and give perpetual muscle pains buuuut... it's anime, dude? Screw science! Want an explanation? F*cking _magic_!

I got the idea of reading while exercising from a jap drama, the students run behind one another with lesson materials stuck on their back, so they can learn while doing sports. Scientifically, it's explained by _the brain function better because of all the oxygen you get from the physical activity_ , plus, it's kinda like multitasking so _two birds with one stone_ and sh*ts.

Why did you think Kakash* read while fighting?

Because he doesn't give a sh*t?

Yeah, you're right!

What? Then my question doesn't make sense, you say?

F*ck you b*tch, why ya'r so rude?! Sh*t! Fucki*ng smart*ss.

* _PAN_ * * _PAN_ *

 **You defeated Zombie (LvL 7)  
+2 EXP, +7 Yen**

 **You level up!**

"Finally! **CREATE ID- VOID**!"

Instead of the usual shattering noise, it felt more like a page-shifting one. Apparently, creating an ID inside another ID will overwrite the older, if you're strong enough. Since I'm the one who created it in the first place, of course I'm strong enough.

Now that I'm level 10, I should be able to create magic skills. Though, as my MAG stat is still lower than 10 and I don't have a mana core yet, I can't directly use mana. It looks paradoxical to be able to create magic skills, yet being unable to manipulate mana. However, the original Gamer had skills like that.

Which is what I'm gonna try.

After, bashing trees for ten minutes or so, I got the 4 skill I wanted plus an extra.

 **[Rip], [Power Strike], [Slash], [Piercer],** each skill cost 10 MP, except **[Power Strike]** which is 15, to use and each increase a particular type of force. In order, tearing force, blunt force, cutting force and piercing force. **[Power Strike]** is a little stronger with a 5% increase critical chance and 50% damage up instead of 30% from the rest.

The unexpected one was **[Quick Draw]** , who came when I used the former skill with my gun as fast as I could. It's a skill that slightly increases my attack speed when I draw my gun and has a chance to stun the target... I'm L*cky Luck, best cowboy.

Now I have useful skills and, if trained, powerful.

But it's not enough, I want magic, but since I can't for now, I have to rely on something close but not _magical_.

Martial Arts.

True be told, I searched for some martial art skill-books but came empty handed. Skill books are rare, skill books informative enough about fighting techniques, even rarer. So I have to rely on something more accessible, if a little stupid.

Anime's Martial Arts.

...I know, it sounds stupid but remembers, where am I right now?

Yes! I'm in Highschool DxD, an anime! What is the chance that a martial art from an anime, works in another anime?

Pretty high, I think! Heck, even senjutsu exist here and it's pretty damn similar to a certain ninja world.

I'm a genius!

"Let's think about it a bit, which anime is full of useful martial art techniques but doesn't need accurate energy manipulations, if at all..."

 _Dragon Boobs_ series is off, too heavily based on ki manipulation and bloodline, which I both don't have.

 _Ramen Ninja_ is off too, completely based on chakra which is worst than just ki.

 _Maken-Ki-We-Screw-Cup-Sizes_... ahahahahahahah, no.

What do I know is a bit realist? From what I can remember only three come to mind...

 _K*nichi the best disciple_ , _B*ki_ and R*nma 1/2.

"R*nma it is then!"

 _B*ki_ is too realistic if a little far stretched, while _K*nichi_ is more for training regime... though, I could try to get the _Seikuken_ later.

 _R*mna's_ techniques aren't, for most, direct manipulation of chi/ki/mana but indirect manipulation born from special movements and stances. Said stances that I'm reproducing right now. Imagining an enemy, I continuously evade and block his attack while carefully making a circle with my movements, smaller, smaller...

The wind slowly gathered following the imaginary circle, faster and faster.

When I arrived at the center of the circle, I hurled an uppercut at my opponent.

"HIRYÜ SHÖTEN HA!"

All the wind gathered until now focused on the center, my fist, forming a transparent wind dragon which obliterates my imaginary opponent.

All I described earlier... didn't happen.

 **Acting in a way which makes your opponent doubt your sanity, [Fool Act] skill created!**

"F**k you."

Ok, maybe I started to high, let's go with something simpler. Crouching down I took out some leaf out of my inventory. Why do I have that leaf in it? Why not?

Making a fire with it, I next trow chestnuts in it. Why do I have chestnu- Shut the f**k up, that's why.

Now for my **ULTIMATE** technique!

"Kachü Tenshin AMAGURIKEN!"

The name sounds cool, right? Too bad it's translated as _'Chestnuts Roasting on an Open Fire'_ , yep, embarrassing, hum. Now imagine my feeling when I say that out loud, _I wanna die_. Now imagine my feeling if I say it to an enemy and he starts to panic because how badass it sounds, _BAhahahahah you mongrel!_

"H-H-hOt!?"

...Now imagine my feeling when I burn myself by using it...

 _Just fuck*ng end my life._

Ah, **[Physical Resistance]** and **[Masochism]** leveled up, rolf. After, some time I got a new notification.

 **Training the ancient 'Chestnuts Bond Fire' Chinese's technique increased your speed! +2 AGI**

"Nice~"

After a lot of time passed, _like 1 hour or so_ , when I finally understood somehow how to not burn myself.

 **Understanding the 'Chestnuts Bood Fire' technique you created [Multi-Attack] skill!**

"Hum, that's new, what's it about?"

 **Multi-Attack** **\- Active [LvL** **1** **]** **(0%) - 50 MP/sec:**  
 ** _OraOra OraOraORAORAORA!_**  
 **Description:** **You focus on an action to go faster and faster, increasing the speed of attacks.**  
 **+0,5% increase per iteration**  
 **-Bonus reset if the action is changed**

So it's a skill that increases my attack speed? But the MP cost is outrageous! Though, it would be a good way to rip off an attack. I tried using it before punching the air as fast as I could. An icon representing the skill floated under my HP and each punch increased the number attached by 1, I guess this is what they call 'iteration'. In around 3sec, my MP bar was already empty but I did notice that my attack speed did increase, however the bonus is too low for the cost.

It's not usable.

"..."

Or so I thought, but something doesn't seem right.

"This description... I can't help to think, it's weird?"

Some people would stop after confirming the effect, but I'm not some people.

I'm Rick. A smart guy with good instinct. And my instinct tells me there something more to it.

"...Ah. The keyword is different."

In a game, stats, attacks and everything are categorized using keywords, these words are reused to describe everything. For example 'attack speed', when something affects it the game will affect the variable 'attack speed' in the programme, there no need to change the description.

But it changed.

[Quick Draw] said it increase my 'attack speed' but here it changed to 'speed of attacks'. Sure the change is minor but it's here, plus 'attack' is now plural. If I take into account that the system works like an RPG, then...

"The effect is close but different."

 **+1 MND**

Now I'm sure of it.

But where is the change? 'Attack speed' obviously describe the speed of an attack, but 'Speed of attacks' means the same thing! In a game, 'attack speed' generally describes the speed of normal attacks and so the 'speed of normal atta-'.

Something cliqued.

Now that I think about it, the game has never lied to me until now, so there's no need to be so misleading like now. If it wanted to change the way he describes a variable, like 'attack speed', it should have described it so there is no misunderstanding, by saying something like 'increase speed of normal attack'.

But it didn't.

Even more, it erased 'normal' and made 'attack' a plural, does that mean the increase is not for normal attacks? The description also talked about an action, instead of an attack, but the skill is still called **[Multi-Attack]**.

"..."

I took a run and measured my time. After my MP recovered I activated the skill again, before running the same distance. The time didn't change.

"As I thought it still needs to be an attack, hm..."

Again, I stopped to recover my MP, then...I used two skill.

" **Multi-Attack, Flash, Flas** -!?"

Normally, I normally can't use two active skill at the same time with the voice method, maybe in the future, but not now. Since [Multi-Attack] is more like a buff, it's possible. I thought the buff would give me a boost in casting speed but... I don't even need that.

There is a flash.

There is two flash.

Three flash... no, three [Flash].

Each is the exact same but there is a fundamental difference...

There are getting faster.

There is more and more flash each faster than the last. The speed increase is low, but because I lowered the skill's light emission, it looks like a small led and is easily remarkable. Because I can't manipulate my mana yet, I have to use the voice command so even if I can lower the power, the mana consumption is the same. Before I thought, my MP bar was empty again.

"...Oh. My. _Johanson_."

Something rose.

 _(You called?)_

 _I didn't!_

It became limp again.

I see, so [Multi-Attack] isn't about a simple increase of attack speed but it increases the speed of attack, casting, cooldown (possibly), letting me automatize my skill attacks and them faster.

"..."

I know how to use it, but I need to become a magician first. Now more than ever. If I can at least get the _mana bolt_ skill, then my strength will have a great breakthrough. More mana will really make me a _mobile magic artillery._

"I still need 3 points in MAG to unlock my mana."

...should I use my free points? It's just 3 points, not even worth a level! Should I?

"..."

This situation... it's the same as saying 'I will conserve my potion when I really will need it' but you always make it to the last boss without using them. Just at the moment when you have higher grade potion and your lower one become useless. It slightly different here but the feeling is the same.

"Let's just kill some zombie and sleep."

 _The night gives advice_ , as they say.

It doesn't, but I'll let the _me_ of tomorrow struggles to make a decision, eheheh...

" **Create ID - Zombie** "

A shifting page effect later.

I was now killing zombies in my HALO like make-shift using [Rip], [Power Strike], [Slash] and [Pierce]. Because I used my hands I also level up [Unarmed Mastery], and each level up in this skill gave me some bits of knowledge about CQC (Close Quarter Combat), like I thought. Of course, I was careful not to trigger the Legion Zombie summon.

"Should I try it?"

You know, I thought for a bit. If skills like Unarmed/Firearm Mastery increase my knowledge of said combat domain... what would happen if I get more? Wouldn't I be able to integrate them in one, be know how to deal with the weapon of my enemy? _The best way to secure your home is to know how to break in_ , after all.

 **New quest added!**

* * *

 **All Weapons for One** **(Difficulty C)**  
 **You always thought that the most weapon you know the best you get. Why not give it a test?**

 _ **Main Objective:  
-**_ **10 weapon mastery skills (2/10)  
-Increase 5 weapon mastery to at least level 20 (0/5)**

 _ **Reward:**_ **5** **0** **00** **0** **EXP,** **New Skill, New Title**

 _ **Failure:**_ **None**

* * *

Hm, unexpected.

Of course I accept.

"In a moment like this, let's try my _genius_ idea."

Summoning my inventory I called upon a great invention.

" _Dararira tara~!_ What'd hell's that?"

 **Is that...a shovel?**

Indeed, what was in my hand is a shovel. But it's not all.

"This is no any ordinary shovel... it's a _Magic Shovel_!"

 **It's a** _ **Common**_ **rank equipment, though?**

"As long as we have that, I can train in at least five different weapon mastery at the same time!"

 **Did you just ignore me? Also, this isn't possible, one mastery for one type of weapon.**

"Let's explain! This _Magic Shovel_ is composed of a broad iron-blade fixed to an 80cm long handle."

 **SO IT'S A NORMAL SHOVEL, AFTER ALL! Where did you even get that?**

"Yesterday at a bar, a one-eyed old man exchanged it for one of my kidneys."

 **It's a scam! You got scammed, Rick!**

"Really? Looked legit to me. Though, he was a little weird with horns on his head and bat-wings on his back, I thought it was Batm*n."

 **It's Devilm*n!? How can you even use that in a fight anyway?**

"You never saw a zombie movie before, hum."

I decided to demonstrate on a zombie coming close.

"Like this!"

I brandished my shovel while running at it. Firmly stopping at optimal distances before I took a hitter position annnd...

*air ripping*

*BAAMM*

A head flew.

"HOMERUNNNNN!"

 **...**

Damn, I'm stronger than before. Its head literally flew away. Kill zombie hand to hand it hard, using skills they take 4-5 shots, with my gun it's 1-3 headshot depending on where I shoot.

And with the _Magic Shovel_ , it's one shot.

I took a look at the weapon in my hand.

"It's really a _Magic s_ hovel."

 **No, it's just** _ **common**_ **rank.**

I ran to a group of zombie and started to strike them, but this time I also used my shovel like a blade, hacking them, like a lance, piercing them, and like horse poop, throwing it.

After a while.

 **By practicing with a blunt object you created [Blunt Mastery] skill!**

 **By practicing with a sword you created [Sword Mastery] skill!**

 **By practicing with a polearm you created [Polearm Mastery] skill!**

 **Throwing object can also be an art, created [Throwing Mastery] skill!**

 **I can't believe it actually worked...**

"Behoooold! THE MAGIC SHOVEL!"

 **...**

While I was checking the menu, I noticed that [Throwing Mastery] actually count as a weapon mastery, so now I have 6 out of 10 for my quest. And I have an idea for the 7th.

Taking something else from my blush*t, space defying, backpack. Reveling it to the world.

" _Pepepe pepepe pepepe pepepe! Le lelele lelele~ Dum Dum_ -"

 **Do you really need to do that?**

"Wait... _dumDam~!_ What d'ya think it is?" I said presenting the object.

 **A white thread.**

" _Buzzz~_ You lost, try again!"

 **...a white '** _ **magic'**_ **thread?**

" _Ding-dong!_ Congratulation! As long as we have that, I can transform any weapon into an arc!"

 **No. Just...no.**

"Let me show you!"

I started to warp the thread at the two extremities of my magic shovel, I also made cut marks to make the tread steadier. I also took from my armor like attire, some crude wood arrows I made with the broken trees. Sure, they can't go into the inventory or out of the ID, but they still are existing inside the ID.

"What do you think this is?"

 **Let me guess, these are** _ **Magical Arrows**_ **!**

"What? No, they're just wooden arrows. What are you, retarded?"

 **#LH%¨* *^$"è0933./ ?!**

"Now let's test it out!"

 **Your rudeness against the AI made it depressed, -100 Karma!**

I blinked, do that a lot recently. I asked for confirmation "Is this for real or you're just messing with me, Aqua"? She answered it was her but she still wished it really happens. I stuck my tongue out at the window.

My archery practice was... horrifying.

The arrows are really going everywhere and there is little force on them. To kill a zombie, I need to be at 2 meters max of them and hit them 12 times, it's longer than killing them empty-handed.

I also remembered that I have a title after killing all those zombies. Title which gives a bonus against zombies and bonus stats when fighting them.

Since then, I had an easier time, still harsh but easier.

They are slow after all.

Still wished I had magic though, it will increase my whole capability by a whole tier, from _human_ to _superhuman_.

Still need those 3 stat points in MAG, though.

...

...

...

...

...Hm?

Wait, ' _bonus stats_ '?

" **Stats**."

 **Level 10 (307/1000)**

 **HP - 167/265 | MP - 100/205**

 **STR - 17 | END - 18 | AGI - 16**  
 **INT - 27 | MND - 28 | MAG - 7**  
 **Free Points:** **45**

I'm approaching the 20 point limit(?) in physical ability, still never saw a human with more than 20 in those stats, but that's not important right now. I have an outrageous number of stats point. If I used them in one go I would join the rank of supernatural in one swoop. Not that I would do that...not now, at least.

" **Equip Title - Apprentice Undead Slayer**."

Hmm...the title changed but my stats didn't, I guess I have to fight a zombie to activate it.

Taking a random zombie, I shoot his leg to initiate combat. The zombie roared and feel on his knee before crawling to me. Suddenly, I felt a weird sensation in my body and mind, it was cold yet hot sensation. It was fuck*ng weird.

I hastily opened my stats, again.

 **Level 10 (307/1000)**

 **HP - 170/340 | MP - 110/280**

 **STR - 22 (17) | END - 23 (18) | AGI - 21 (16)**  
 **INT - 32 (27) | MND - 33 (28) | MAG - 12 (7)**  
 **Free Points:** **45**

"..."

I can't believe it worked. Just to be sure I questioned Aqua.

"Say Aqua, to create a skill like [Mana Bolt], I need at least 10 in MAG, right?"

Aqua took a moment, like to calculate something, before answering.

 **[Mana Bolt] calculated requirement: 20 INT & 10 MAG**

"So you can calculate the requirement of skills? Good to know. Now answer me this..."

I thought about how to make my question as simple and precise as I can. I asked.

"Does this requirement applique on my base stats or my total stats?"

In other words, does a temporary increase of my stats count to the requirement or not.

This time, Aqua took more than a minute before answering, it seems like she took into account what I attended to do but had a hard time to understand it.

I understood why right after.

 **WARNING! WARNING! WARNING!**

 **A dangerous loophole has been detected.**  
 **Updating request send...**

Tch, so if I found an exploit they are corrected right away. Too bad.

 **5J"²}1hI#$$*] [_|$ &|'à"Ko KZ **  
**Request failed - Error 421**

I raised an eyebrow at that.

' _Misdirected request'? I can't understand how the Gamer can make this kind of error...heck, I can't understand how it can MAKE errors!_

 **Due to exceptional circumstances, the system is unable to correct found loophole.**

 **System highly recommends user not to exploit this error and wait for correction.**

I sneered at the window.

"I found a cheat code that makes my life easier and I should ignore it?"

I chuckled before saying in a robot like voice.

"User refuse system recommendation and kindly give system user's middle finger. Beep, beep."

Aqua is an IA so she can answer to my sarcasm but the system is automatic so I can do that.

 **System detected user inclination to proceed.**

 **Last Warning!**

I frowned.

 _It really doesn't like me using exploits..._

 **Using exploits risk to endanger user's life because of unknown circumstances.**

"BAhahAHAHaHAAHAhhhhh!"

What the hell is this thing talking about? Do you really think you will stop me with that?!

"Endanger my life? I, Rick, the one who fought a level 10 flying dummy that used missiles while at level 1. I, who killed a stay devil more than 2 times stronger with my wisdom. I, who have the FUCK*NG GUTS to kill a zombie by sh*ting in his mouth! Do you really think I will back down because it's dangerous?! WHO DE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM!"

I crushed the arms and legs of the previous zombie without killing him, to give me more time.

"Let's start."

Sitting cross-legged, not too far away from the zombie to conserve my buff, I activated [Meditation]. With my previous experience, I immediately remarked the big change in my body. Instead of the previous mysterious mist inside, there was now a sort sphere shaped transparent object. The previous mist was inside of it, encased, I understood the this was the 'mana core'. It felt weird... 'fake', probably because it wasn't natural and born from my title buff.

 _I guess to use mana I need to use this 'mist' thing inside, right? But how to take it out._

If I recall, in the DxD-verse, to use magic you need to use magic circles, except for the devils because of their 'imagination magic'. However, Aqua said I only needed my stats to be at a certain value, not using a magic circle. So I don't need it. Most probably, If I don't need it others don't need it too, but maybe they don't know how to do it or it's too hard. I have the Gamer, so my development is a lot faster.

 _...let's try to touch it._

Approaching my hand, I lightly picked at the small sphere which made ripples on the surface, before returning to a spherical form.

"..."

It looks like a pudding.

"..."

I want to eat pudding.

"..."

* _Crunch_ *

* _Crunch_ *

* _Gloup_ *

I 'ate' it.

 _...wait, what?_

Hot.

 _Hot?_

Hot. Hot, hothothhothotHOTHOT!

"IT'S F*CKING HOT?!"

I jumped out of meditation. My body feels so hot! It's burning! I feel like my inside are melting and crushed.

 **-10 HP**

 **-10 HP**

 **-10 HP**

 **-10 HP**

 **...**

"Oh sh*t my HP!"

I quickly opened my inventory, used some 'Chocolate' for the 10% HP heal, while clutching my aching body, restraining my scream so I won't have a swarm of zombies on my ass. It hurt, it hurts a lot... but [Masochism] is leveling up. Always using this skill has its plus, I gain HP when I feel pain, which I do a lot right now, just not enough to cover up the damages. Plus, I'm a little happy because of the skill influence, gotta be careful it doesn't become a habit. Before I even noticed, the pain decreased until it was over.

"..."

I'm slightly sad.

 **Cracking the egg of your magic and becoming one with it created the skill [Mana Circulation]!**

I took a look out of curiosity.

* * *

 **Mana Circulation - Passive [** **MAX** **]:  
** _ **I'm a goddamn wizard.**_  
 **Description: The energy of the living and mind, Mana** **, flow in your body.** **Enhancing** **it.  
-Increase physical stats depending on MAG** _ **{2}**_

* * *

"Not what I expected but a really nice found!"

It may be the reason why the supernatural is so outrageous. I realized that the difference in MAG was the greatest distinction between _normal_ and _supernatural,_ but if they all have this skill, then it would all make sense.

 **For finding out the greatest distinction between humanity and the supernatural, +2 MND!**

Yep.

And now to become a true wizard.

"Focus, focus, focus..."

I focused my mind on the weird sensation of my mana moving around my body. Trying to take a _hold_ of it. I don't know if it's my high mental stats, or maybe the Gamer's helping, or my [Meditation] sides effect but it was strangely easy. After grabbing it, I tried to force it out. This, this wasn't easy. My body acted like a barrier who wanted to keep it in. Maybe _that_ is the why they need to use magic circles, mana passing through magic circles is easier than the body.

Not like I have a chose here.

After some trial/error and the _outrageousness_ of the Gamer. I finally did it.

* _fizz_ *

I couldn't see it but I felt it, plus, my mana diminished.

I played with it by making it come out of my hand, arm, and the most part I could to gain control over it. Then my MP run out.

 **By doing the most basic action in mana manipulation, [Mana Release] skill created!**

That was a useless skill that only let you expel you mana out without any effect.

But it was a start.

After I got my MP back up, I did the same but this time concentrated the MP on my hand, willing it to stay in this area. A small bluish light appeared and glowed slowly, pushing more mana into it made it bigger, I stopped when it was the size of a melon. Drawing my hand back, I pushed the ball in a quick-fist motion to give it momentum. The ball rapidly to a nearby tree.

* _Booom_ *

A wide blue light accompanied the small explosive noise.

 **By crafting your mana on a basic spherical attack magic, [Mana Bolt] skill created!**

The tree was gouged at, a bit.

"Approximately, 2 of my full power punch with {The One Who Hates Trees} title equipped worth of damage."

Not bad.

Not bad at all, for a level one skill of 10 MP minimal cost.

I smiled.

"I CAN USE MAGIC!"

I wasn't that impulsive before but this small body is affecting my emotional states, I knew that _Project Phoenix_ was a failure and my state is the same...but screw it!

I can use magic!

 **To Slytherin!**

"Of course not, Aqua! A noble, kind, and selfless wizard like myself if obviously in Gryffindor!"

Do you want to vomit?

Don't worry, me too.

* _Crunch_ *

"OUCH, my f*cking leg!"

I kicked by reflex whoever b*tch bit my leg. Apparently, the previous zombie crawled to me without my knowledge, because I was too engrossed in my _wizardness_ , and bit me. I, of course, mana bolted his head to oblivion.

At this moment, the combat situation ended and the bonus of my title ended, returning my stats to normal. Not like I care anymore, I got what I want.

 **Careful not to bit your tongue!**

"Wha-"

Before even finishing my sentence, an immense pain traveled through my body, shutting me down.

"Ah, AhhRAGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHGHH!"

I screamed.

 **WARNING! WARNING!**

 **Disparity between stats and skills discovered.  
**  
 **Magical Autophagy detected!**

 **[Gamer] physical defense fully activated!**

 **-10 HP**

 **-10 HP**

 **-10 HP**

 **-10 HP**

 **-10 HP**

 **...**

It's the same as before but this time is even worst.

It feels as if something is feeding on me.

My body is being broken, crushed, squished, ate but because the damages are translated into HP, the pain never ends. Even is my arm was crushed, it's as if it wasn't, so it's being crushed again. I have a hard time staying awake but [Masochism] is incredibly useful here. It mitigates the pain. If I didn't have that I would probably wouldn't be able to think too much. Now I know I need to use 'Chocolate' for the heal. I also created a void ID, so the zombie won't use this moment of weakness.

"F*ck, f*ck f*ck f*ck f*ck f*ck f*ck, FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!"

I can't even censure my words anymore, that how painful it is.

At that moment, my savior came.

 **The system recommends sealing the skills creating disparity.**

 **Do you want to temporarily seal skill [Mana Circulation], [Mana Release] & [Mana Bolt]?  
Yes / No**

Yes! I can finally stop this hymen rupturing pain!

"Ye-"

As if interrupting me another pop up appeared.

 **Due to unknown circumstances, your magical energy has been stimulated +1 MAG!**

"..."

I'm conflicted.

Taking a look at my inventory, I still have a lot of chocolate.

"..."

 **Do you want to temporarily seal skill [Mana Circulation], [Mana Release] & [Mana Bolt]?  
Yes / No**

"..."

Screw it.

"NO!" I screamed because I can't talk well in this pain.

 **Are you certain?  
Yes / No**

"..."

Another pop up appeared.

 **Due to unknown circumstances, your magical energy has been stimulated +1 MAG!**

"YeS I'Mm CERTAAAIN!"

I just need one more point to end it.

Like hell I giving up!

NO PAIN NO GAIN!

10 minute later, when my stock of 'Chocolate' and confidence _fined_ a little too much for comfort.

 **Due to unknown circumstances, your magical energy has been stimulated +1 MAG!**

At the moment my MAG stats became 10, a sort of explosion coursed through my body. Almost fainting, I could only grit my teeth in case I had to use another 'Chocolate' item. The explosion became like an implosion now, gathering something in its center, I noticed my diminishing MP. Because I didn't know what was going on, I used some 'Strawberry' to replenish my MP. When the MP drained attained 235 MP; my new max MP, I noticed; it all ended and I felt a small _something_ inside my body letting the mana circulate around.

I just obtained my mana core.

The real one this time.

 **I thought you would be dead by now. Good job!**

"Don't worry, if I die I'm taking you with me."

 **PLEASE DON'T DIE!**

"No prob, _people die when they are killed_ but gamers respawn."

 **No you won't, please don't try it.**

I snorted.

Taking a well-deserved nap, I thought about what to do next. I know it's not cool for the readers but I want to up my magic skills a bit more before the other _fox assh*le_ kick me with the plot.

And not the big, round and soft, kind of plot. More like the supernatural, bloody fight inducing, faction racism, kind of plot.

It's the same word, with different meanings.

"Ok! Let's kill zombies!"

 **You know you have other IDs, right?**

I know, I even tested the _Natural ID_ , the first I got, one time.

* _shiver_ *

Let's just say that meeting a lot of _slendermen_ , wasn't very attractive.

" **Create ID - Zombie** "

I opened my eyes after the shifting effect was done. Though I'm used to it, it's still weird and very disorienting, so I often close my eyes before it happens. In front of me was a desert.

"..."

In front of me was a desert.

Important things should be mentioned twice.

 _ **Persona 5 Music - Rivers in the Desert**_

...What intriguing lyrics.

" _Aqua_... why the f**k do I feel setup now?"

As if to answer me.

 **WARNING!**

 **An anomaly has been detected!**

 **Do you wish to exit the ID?  
Yes / No**

"Da heck is an _anomaly_?"

 **Anomalies are unknown errors that may change an ID, making it spawn a rare Boss.**

 **When an anomaly is found, you will be given the chose to leave or stay to clear it.**

 **Be careful as leaving will not clear the anomaly and staying will make you unable to leave without clearing it.**

I frowned, I can see a group of black dots far away, surrounding something. With my enhanced body because of the mana core, I could distinguish the figure in the middle was roped to a sort of altar. All around it were forms I knew too well.

Zombies.

Or at least, they looked like them.

"So, that's the setting? Kill the zombies and save the princess?"

* * *

 **Necromancy and Angel** **(Difficulty** **B** **)**  
 **You found an anomaly in your ID and someone in big need of help! Be a dear and go clear the corrupted.**

 ** _Main Objective:_**  
 ** _-_** **Deal with the corrupted**

 ** _Bonus Objective:_**  
 **-** **Rescue the Little Angel (+500 EXP, ?)**  
 **-Little Angel more than 50% HP (+1 000 EXP, ?)**  
 **-Little Angel more than 90% HP (+2 000 EXP, ?)**

 ** _Reward:_**  
 **5 000** **EX** **P, +10 000 Yen**

 ** _Failure:_**  
 **Death**

* * *

"Angel?"

I really have no idea who it's talking about, I don't remember anyone in DxD-verse who can be called 'Little Angel'. I guess it's just an NPC made for this anomaly.

"The difficulty is B, the highest so far, meaning the level requirement's higher than me. Oh?"

Can't I just ask?

"Aqua, can you tell me the level recommendation for this quest."

 **Yes, level recommendation calculated: level 25**

"Tch, meaning Viper's level."

 **Viser.**

I could always come back when I'm stronger but the ' _Be careful as leaving will not clear the anomaly'_ is making me hesitate _._ If what I think of is true, taking it down now would be the correct answer.

"... Aqua... can the anomaly grow if I leave?"

The answer was immediate.

 **Yes.**

"F**k my life."

This ID is the most basic and best to do tests. I can have it grow stronger and stronger the more I wait, I need to take it down now. Plus, I did kill Viper while been under level AND without magic.

Suuuure it's technically the zombies that killed her, and it took three days, and she fought multiple Legion Zombies, which I never fought yet...

B-B-B-But I made the plan!

That counts, right?

R-R-Right?!

YEAH!

I got this.

I totally got this.

Just when I accepted, I suddenly remembered the Karma decrease from earlier.

"...it was a joke...right...?"

Nah, it was surely a joke.

I got this.

"..."

Just in case, let's equip my life-saving title.

 **You equipped {Humanity Wild Card} title**

"Let's go!"

I accepted the quest.

 _ **GATE Music - Apostle Of War**_

The music changed.

"..."

I have a bad feeling about this.


	7. One plot isn't enough, give me more!

**Oh but, ohhhh it's- it's like, ohoh I'm like, ohhhhh, how are-**

 **Rick** **: Stop being stupid and start already... wait, maybe that's natural and not on purpose...**

 **Fuck you.**

 **Rick** **: Fuck you back.**

 **No homo!**

 **Rick** **: Of course.**

 **No homo?**

 **Rick** **: No homo.**

 **...**

 **Rick** **: ...**

 **Not that's bad or a-anything!**

 **Rick** **: O-Of course!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 7: One plot isn't enough, give me more!**_

"...ghuu...wh... whe-where... I am...?"

A little girl woke up with a very bad headache.

Gazing around, she couldn't help but draw a sharp breath with the situation she was in. Around herself revealed a desert of sand, though small structures similar in appearance to an Aztec temple could be seen here and there. Rotten corpses roamed around and a black-hooded humanoid stood still, stroking a glowing skull-decorated rod. Her fear increased a notch when realizing her body was firmly bound to a big wooden cross.

Tears build up, comparing this to the scene of what happened to the great Jesus-Christ, son of their Father in Heaven.

But, as a young angel, she couldn't just stand there doing nothing. She had a duty to bring salvation to this world, and purifying those corrupted beings was the first way.

Even if she wanted to run away, she needed to stay and purify them.

Even if she was still in training.

And tied up.

The girl gathered up the Light energy in her body and tried to create a [Light Arrow]. Yes, she was still in training and couldn't create a [Light Spear], yet...

Nothing happened.

The energy dispersed before she could even use it, flowing inside the cross she was bound to. The cross apparently absorbing her power, she could feel it sipping at her power slowly. If she couldn't free herself quickly, this body would either become putty of only skins and die... or the undead would let her live to become a living magic battery.

Each days being milked of her energy while staying barely alive... her _essence_ consumed slowly by those rotten beings... her _fluids_ , milked _dry_ , savored _delightfully_ by those disgusting and putrid creatures. She'll try to resist but their _big_ and rancid _things_ would be rejoiced by her futile rebellious spirit.

They will _jam_ it in and take pleasure in her suffering before... she ultimately falls... tainting her white wings with the darkness of corruption. Changing from her innocent Angelic form to a disgusting Fallen Angel, from which she will eventually start to _enjoy_ her position as a _slave_.

Even if young, she knows.

The few times sneaking her way to the lower world, the human world, she learned it all in some informational books she found. If her memory stands correctly it was called... _doujinshi_? Anyways, she knew what is going to happen next.

Their _sticks_ will _jam it in_.

Her body will be _knocked-up_.

"...*sniff*...*sniff**sniff*..."

Now she really did want to cry.

 _Oh my Lord, you holiness greater than all light... could you protect this lowly one with your love...? ...Please?_

Prayers always work, after all!

 _*Tan~* *Tan~*_

And as if to answer her prayer, steps noise heard. Something's coming her way. Its silhouette slowly coming their way. She could hear music playing around but couldn't pinpoint its origin. It seemed profound and a woman's voice could be noticed, singing along. This voice was beautiful but had an edge of danger too, as if her coming was the announcement of Divine Judgement.

 _ **GATE Music - Apostle Of War**_

The little angel rejoiced. Her prayer has been heard! She's saved!

Excited eyes landed on the being that would become her savior.

It was a man with brown hair but you could distinct whites as well coming from the roots. His hairstyle was spiky and he harbored an armor all made of black but resembling the bad-humans' called _truant biker_. His black eyes seemed lifeless but had a hint of shrewdness and insanity in them. His only weapon was a pistol in his right hand and a... shovel...? But more importantly...

He was a human.

"Hm, this music's kinda depressing, let's tweak that!" (Savior?)

The man exclaimed with way too much glee. Then...

He sang.

" _Pipiru piru piru pipiru pi~_ " (Savior?)

At this moment, the little angel realized...

" _Pipiru piru PIRU PIPIRU PI~!_ " (Savior?)

Looking at the sky, she could only ask with tears and snot on her face.

 _Why have thou forsaken me, Lord?_

As if to answer her, God spoke.

" _The shovel that can do anything, EXCALI-VELuuuuu!_ " (Insane Human)

 _*Pom*_

The insane person used his shovel like a blade to cut the neck of an undead. He frowned when the cut didn't go all the way through. The undead tried to bit his face but died from a bullet in the head.

"Hum, indeed level 18 is a big difference... but even a level 100 would die without its head." (Insane Human?)

The crazy human said to himself, confusing the little angel who couldn't understand his words. His singing started once more... while the killing of undead continued.

" _Pipiru piru piru pipiru pi~ Pipiru piru piru pipiru pi~!_ " (Insane Savior?)

A tiny bud of hope crept from inside of her.

Maybe God didn't forsake her, after all?

There were around 50 zombies and, although she was an angel, she found them quite fast for supposedly dead-beings. After the first corrupted crumbled into dust after _re-dying_ , all the monsters realized the intruder presence and ran at him. She noticed, however, that the hooded being stayed behind to observe.

While concerned with the obviously human man's safety...

The person himself was still singing.

" _With my magical chants, you will restart your life~_ " (Insane Savior?)

Based on her knowledge, those words didn't appear to be an incantation or sacrament. It, in fact, was just a very annoying voice when confronted with the beautiful voice of the lady's in the background.

Shooting with his gun some zombies to slow them down, his shovel flew to one too close for comfort, intending to decapitate him. Strangely, compared to before, this strike did cut through the zombie's head in one strike and makes it crumble into ashes. The little angel swore she felt the strike was exactly the same as before, so maybe the zombie was weaker?

Another monster appeared behind him-

" _Oh no! Please don't-_ **SLASH**!"

-before its neck got cut in one slash of his shovel, again.

The zombies appeared to possess a little intelligence and glared at him. The man paused... before giving them his middle finger.

What a vulgar human!

" _Please don't glare at me like that, pretty pretty please~?_ "

He continued in his singing tone and tilted his head slightly, trying to act like a puppy... a murderous puppy holding a knife, smiling at you, and asking if you liked cannibalism.

Horrifying.

Dashing toward a nearby zombie the human impaled it with the shovel and, in a display of great strength, used it as a shield to bash the other zombies with it. Shooting bullets indiscriminately all around like a bullet-rain.

" _The murderous Angel, delighting in blood RICKI RI-RICKI, RICK-chan~_ "

The little angel felt offended.

Jumping in the air, he took a shot at the hooded being who observed the scene since the beginning.

A dark shield sprang to life around them blocking the bullet. The little angel winced when she felt her energy drained a little. The human turned at her, frowning...

Before singing again.

" _I'll_ **SLASH** _you-_ " he said cutting a zombie's neck but got his leg bitten by one behind him. " **PIERCER** _you!_ " his shovel pierced another zombie which skewered itself with its friend already on it. When the first skewered zombie tried to grab the man, " **RIP** _you~_ " its throat was ripped out barehanded, changing it into nothing but ashes.

Unfortunately, this distraction was enough for 10 zombies to jump at him. The man fell on the ground with an _*eek*_ noise and the zombies threw themselves at him, making a small zombie hill. The angel prayed for the human but despair grabbed her heart again. After all, what could a lone human do?

Shockingly, she felt a disruption of magic power coming from the hill of zombie. The visible opening between them glowed a light blue color before-

 _*BOOOM*_

 _*Splat* *SPLAT* *Pooom*_

...The zombies exploded.

" _*huff* *huff*..._ _ **Mana**_ _..._ _ **Bolt**_ _...*huff* your face...~ *huff*_... holy sh*t, almost got raped out there...!"

Loud breath and a singing tone, that's how the human appeared after making tens of zombie explode from above himself. His body was dripping in blood and you could see bite marks on his face... Oh Lord... one of the ears was missing... The little angel ignored the weird _*BEEP*_ noise when he talked, she had other things to think about. For example, the fact that he is a magician. Or for another example...

 **"...Yo...YOu... ChilD oF the AlL moTHer..."**

The fact the hooded being could talk- no, that wasn't talking.

Its voice came from everywhere at the same time, it was a magic spell used to talk only with your mind. Similar to telepathy but closer to a communication using wind to spell-out what you wanted to say. The little angel could hear bones clattering together when it _talks_. Her savior's expression changed when he heard it.

"Woa, I knew you've high intelligence but you can talk? That's some high-level monster here."

Although the little angel understood his words clearly, she couldn't help but think she missed the point.

 **"YOu Sh...SHOUlD noT do Th-"**

"Yeah, yeah you're great and all and shut the f*ck up!"

A ball of blue energy impacted the black barrier of the hooded being. The angel jaw-dropped when the human _magician_ used a magic attack... with no magic circle. The magic attack wasn't strong enough to destroy the being's barrier, but the wind created from the impact lifted his hood, revealing its true form.

As she expected, the being was an undead skeleton using necromancy. She thought it could have been a Lich but was relieved it wasn't. A Lich was a lot stronger than a simple undead skeleton... or that's what her superiors told her. She never saw one before.

She once again gasped at the stronger drain of her magic reserve.

The human looked her way again before scolding.

"So that's it, how truly effective..." He said mostly to himself before gazing at the necromancer skeleton with... admiration?

"You use a little girl as a _hostage_ , _power supply_ and a _shield_ all at once?" He bowed respectfully toward the bone monster. "Your cultivation of the Scumbag Way almost reached the heavens, big bro. Could you spare some time to teach me your art?" (Human Garbage)

"You...Y-YOU DEMONIC HUMAN...!" (Little Angel)

She screamed out, her face red from anger and shame. Anger toward this human's desire to allies with the corrupted bone-monster, and shame toward herself from even _considering_ the possibility of him being the one sent by her Lord to save her.

 _*PAN*_

 _*TONC*_

"Kyaaaa!" She screamed from fright when the wood next to her slightly blown-up.

"Silence Loli-angel, the grown-ups are talking right now!" The human said while pointing a still-fuming-gun at her.

 _Did he just shoot me?! (Little Angel)_

"So what do you say?" He turned back to face the sack of bones. The necromancer _glared_ at him and made clattering noises, possibly from frustration. "I can pay." Five bills of 1000 Yen miraculously appeared in his hand after saying that. The angel would have gasped in disbelief if she wasn't still in shock from almost taking a bullet in the head.

She was just an angel in training, while one bullet wouldn't kill her it could hurt very bad and make her unconscious.

The only answer from the skeleton was a wave of its rod.

 _*WOOOM* *WOOOM* *WOOOM*_

Which swiftly summoned 3 more zombies from the newly appeared dark puddle on the ground.

"Why nobody never simply not says 'no'!?" he paused in contemplation, "...woa, wonder why I used so much negation for this one...?" His contemplation was promptly interrupted by the newly born zombies trying to devour him. To her surprise, he didn't attack them nor flee, no. He ran...

"...!" (Angel)

In her direction.

 _*PAN* *PAN* *PAN*_

Shooting at her.

"Kyaaaaa! NO! Stay away, STAY AWAY!" (Angel)

Ironic coming from the one in danger toward the one she thought, at first, was an envoy of the Lord. The skeleton also screamed at him. No doubt because it also thought this guy was bad news for her.

She's sure of it.

Definitely that.

Three arrows of darkness materialized above the rod of the skeleton before shooting at the human's back.

"B-Behind you...!" Although this human was obviously a bad person, she judged the corrupted being was a _little eviler_ , which is why she warned him.

Taking a look at his back the human swore before using his shovel as a shield for his head. One arrow got intercepted by the improvised shield, ruining the metallic part. Too bad the others two pierced _through_ his right shoulder and left leg.

"MOTHER F*CKKKKKKKKKAAAAAA...!" Came his scream of agony.

The angel grimaced and looked a little pale now. But to her complete astonishment, the human just outright ignored the blood pulsing from the wound and continued his mad rush at her...

She wasn't any doctor or anything but even she could see something was very, very wrong here. The pain should be incredible but this person, even more, a _human_ , except for a scream completely shrugged it off... oh look, he can even use his gun even though his arm's dangling of!

The angel started to think it was all _maybe_ a dream.

The stench coming from the rest of the still _living_ zombie close to her, made her think otherwise. Around twenty zombies placed themselves between her and the human.

What happened next would make the dream theory come back full force.

They jumped on top of each other and started... to melt?

"...what?" (Little Angel)

The little angel was confused. Where before a pile of rotten humanoid creatures were, now lies a puddle of... rotten mash.

"...The f**k are- OH HELL NO!"

The human also seemed confused but realized something that made him go frantic. Rushing desperately toward the puddle, he used his gun to shoot at it with strange aggressiveness. Brandishing his now deformed shovel, from all the abuse it took, the human bashed violently the weapon at the growing puddle while screaming things like 'Power Strike' and 'Quick Shot'.

The puddle shivered.

"Nop, nop, nop, nop, please die, die, **DIE**!"

Like a mantra, the assault redoubled in strength each time the puddle shivered. Then, as if a signal was sent, an immense growling noise came out from the puddle. Following the growl, the puddle transformed and a giant _hand_ jerked out of it.

"F**k you to-"

 _*POMMM*_

 _*Crack**POP**CRACK*_

And slapped the human ten meters away.

In a normal situation, the angel was certain this human could have avoided the blow. Unfortunately, he was too close, plus dodging a hand 3 times your whole body size was pretty difficult.

 _*puff*_

" _...ouuuuchh~ My FREAKING bones_..." pained complaints came from his fallen form. Here he was, lying on the ground, red blood staining his dark-bicker clothes. Both arms limp at his side and a leg torn in an unnatural way. "...my life is suffering~"

The little angel couldn't help but pale.

Although she couldn't help but jaw-dropping as he survived this kind of attack even if with great injuries, it was over.

She was screwed.

As if to crush the last hope inside her heart a 10-meters zombie **giant** , the giant hand's owner, crawled out of the puddle. Locking eyes with the now wryly smiling human, its expression revealed rage and insanity. The human decided to stand up an-

 _WAIT WHAT?! (Angel)_

As crazy as it sounded, the human stood up lazily using his torn leg like a cane...

"Use **chocolate** , use **chocolate** , use **chocolate** , use **chocolate**..."

Then he started spouting nonsense... the angel's mind was so out of it she didn't notice his torn leg slowly replacing itself back in place.

"Use **chocolate** \- wait, what do you mean _empty_?"

His expression took a turn from calm and cocky to confused and shocked.

An exclamation of rage and hopelessness erupted.

"I FORGOT TO STOCK UP BEFORE COMING HERE FFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUU-!"

His renting got interrupted by the giant zombie's hand coming down, ready to squash him. The human took one glance at it before raising his hand high and saying.

"...High five?"

 _*SQUASH*_

It was over.

Just like an apple rolled over by a car, a sickening noise erupted from under the hand. Just like the pulp of apples exploding in all direction, an immense quantity of blood splashed around the giant fist.

Slowly lifting its fist, the giant zombie peered at the fallen form of the human's body, which stayed unresponsive. He was definitively dead. Nothing could survive this kind of weight crushing down with just their body, neither-less a human. Returning to its master's side, the giant zombie sat down and waited.

The skeleton master in question ignored the dead human and turned his attention to the little angel, continuing the weird ritual it was doing before getting interrupted by the human maniac.

The little angel cried.

 _My life is over... oh Lord, please forgive this small one for her weakness and sneaking out to the lower world... I just wanted some melon pan... (Little Angel)_

On the last day of her life, she understood one truth.

Melon pan was evil.

At the moment, she also felt a certain guilt toward this human. She wanted help and although harsh, bad, lacking fashion, insulting and probably insane... he still tried to help her... but died.

He died for her.

Yes... the human that is currently crawling on his knees away from them wanted to sav-

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhh?!" (Little Angel)

Her eyes widened in disbelief.

He should be dead! Then what is this? How can he crawl away as if nothing happened? There is a literal POOL of blood all around him. Whatever race you are, you wouldn't even be able to move after losing so much blood, not to mention a human!

Following her outburst, the skeleton turned his head to look at what surprised its captive. Unfortunately, the only thing he saw was the human his creation previously killed. Still on the floor. Still dead.

Just when the necromancer turned his head back, the little angel saw the human pull back up and continue crawling away.

 _Impossible... is he...? (Little Angel)_

As if sensing something wrong the skeleton turned around once more but again, all he could see was the still dead human on the floor.

 **"...JuSt m... imaGination..."** (Skeleton Necromancer)

After turning his attention back to the little angel, the supposedly dead human got back up again and continued his crawling.

Yes, this guy was-

 _He's running away! This person is actually trying to run away alone! (Little Angel)_

What an _asshole_!

As if to answer her prayer the skeleton felt something wrong again, but this time throws an arrow of darkness at the human. A yelp resounded before the _dead_ human jumped away in surprise, dodging the projectile and stood awkwardly like he didn't die just moments ago. The angel wasn't sure whether to thanks the monster for its action or be happy that the human dodged.

Since the former would most probably make her fall to a Fallen Angel, she decided to go with the latter.

"Hum...huehehe..." (Madman)

Now chuckling, the human hugged himself in the most sensual way the little angel's doujinshi could show, however, a certain air of _style_ could be seen exuding from his form. Slightly leaning on his side while protruding his hip ahead, half his face covered by shadows.

"Oh my, oh my, it appears I gravely underestimated you, spooky skeleton." (Madman)

 **"..."** (Spooky skeleton)

"Silence is it... In normal cases, I would start feeling my sins crawling on my back and regret. But since you don't have a blue magical left-eye, I won't." (Madman)

" **YoU...-"** (Spooky skeleton)

"AND YOUR NEXT LINE WILL BE _'...LeaVE now...oR F... CONseQuEncEs... '_ or so!" (Madman)

 **"...LeaVE now...oR F... CONseQuEnc-!?"** (Spooky skeleton)

 _*_ _ゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴ_ _*_

 _*menacing rumble*_

 _NANI-?! (Little Angel)_

She couldn't help but gasp. The sudden and out of nowhere menacing rumbling noise added to both her and the skeleton shocked state. What's with this situation? Weren't you on death's floor just ten seconds ago?

How come you can look so confident and menacing now?

Chuckles could be heard coming from the man. His extended finger pointing straight to both of them, as if berating a child, only added more to the insanity.

"Tch, tch. While I admit I underestimated you, I never said I lost, did I?" Flashing a quick smile at the now attentive skeleton, he righted his pose before continuing in a bored voice. "Bu~uut since I'm close to my quota of references for the day I'll right-it-up now... Rejoice Papiru- I mean spooky skeleton! For you will witness my secret art!"

"Secret art...!" (Little Angel)

 **"...!?"** (Spooky Skeleton)

An eerie 'kekeke' laugh reverberated inside the desert-like world. Pocketing his hand in his bicker outfit, the human was pleased with the attention he now had from the two others sentient.

"Yesss, but before that, you need to survive my special attack!" (Human)

"S-special attack...!" (Little Angel)

 **"...!"** (Spooky Skeleton)

Taking a look at the skeleton, the angel could see it was now very tense. The black barrier around him became more opaque as if reflecting its owner's fear for what could happen next. She read once that corrupted creatures especially magic caster have very high pride, so much in fact that if it happened to be utterly broken they could die.

For such a proud monster to fear this human... maybe it knows that something incredible will come out?!

Her fantasy started to run wild.

At that time.

"Behold! The technique perfected by my clan for generations until this day... _Special Technique - Rick Style:..._ "

Taking a step back and lifting one arm, the human turned 180° before unleashing his super attack-!

" _RUNNING AWAY!_ "

-and dashed away.

"..." (Little Angel)

That's fast.

Very fast, even.

...

...

Big brother, you can't just build up our expectations before crushing it at the last moment...

As if to add salt to injury, a condescend and mocking voice called from far away yelling at them _'baka~ baka~'_ , that her heritage translated as _'idiot'_ before laughing loudly at 'how stupid and _simpleton_ they were'.

...she couldn't help but groan at the bad pun. Taking her eyes out from the now dot-like human figure in the distance, the angel gazed at the skeleton.

It was frozen solid.

Its eye-sockets still looking in the distance, as if some sort of internal battle played in his mind.

Then-

 _*CRACK*_

 _*BLEUUUUUUUUHHHHhhhh*_

-it puked dark fluids.

Vomiting some more of this blood-but-not-really dark matter, she could now see a big wed-spider crack on its skull.

 _Ah, it got hurt... (Little Angel)_

For such a proud monster... such a creature which could actually die from having its pride broken... To have been so tense. To have been so prudent against an attack from a human. To have felt _fear_ against all the tension a single person _made up_... Only for him to turn around and run away...

Where's all your tension for?

What were you even afraid of?

Did you just get scared of a loser who was hundreds of times more afraid of you?

"...Pfff-!" (Little Angel)

Ah, the skeleton glared at her. Or, well, it appeared so. Ah, now it was walking angrily toward her, probably wanting to finish his work and suck her dry.

Haa~ah, she's probably going to die.

Gazing at the strange and unreal-like sky, she couldn't help but smile gently.

 _Let's just give up! (Enlighten Angel)_

After all, what did all her expectation do? Nothing. Each time she thought safety came, something happened and brought her back to the starting point. She's still bound, can't use magic, a savior came only to run away... the hope and despair she felt alternatively now gave place to numbness.

WHATEVER!

She was probably going to die but maybe that's a good thing? She could restart her life, from one...no...

FROM ZERO!

...

...

Where does this music come from?

 _ **Undertale OST - Megalovania**_

 _*SWIIIIiiirrrrrrrld*_

 _*BOOOMMM*_

A 5-meters sphere of blue energy flew past her head.

Turning slowly toward where it came from, she deadpanned at the previous human and the giant sphere of energy forming above his head. His hand looking as if supporting the whole thing.

Throwing his hand forward, the ball impacted the previously calm giant zombie's leg, ripping and exploding it off... literally.

The thing seemed to spin around the leg for a short moment before rapidly collapsing on itself and exploding.

 _*BOOOMMM*_

Another formed before being thrown hazardously into their direction... only to miss and lifting dust all around. Another formed before being throw again. The skeleton couldn't really reach him with its spell and the giant zombie just had its leg obliterated, so it could only crawl even slower than before.

 _*BOOOMMM*_

There's something she noticed though...

 _*BOOOMMM*_

While the giant balls were imprecise and took sometimes to charge...

 _*BOOOMMM*  
*BOOOMMM*_

They were getting faster.

 _*BOOOMMM*  
*BOOOMMM*  
*BOOOMMM*_

And only 1 every five seconds evolved into 3.

"..." (Little Angel)

Taking a look at the sky, she couldn't help but mutters.

"Are you having fun, My Lord?"

God did not answer.

* * *

Hi, Rick here.

Actually sniping from afar the Legion Zombie and the Necromancer. Well, trustfully, I'm not trying to kill the skeleton. More like I can't. If I do, the 'Little Angel' that is part of the mission will probably die. That's what I concluded when trying to attack it.

The bastard uses the little angel MP and HP as a reserve for itself.

If I try to attack it, it will drain the MP of the angel and a little of her HP. If she happens to run out of MP it will probably start draining more of her HP. Though, if I keep at it I could probably kill it, but if the Little Angel dies too I won't get the bonus reward. I want the bonus reward.

Now flash news!

I died.

...

Thanks myself for equipping my {Humanity Wild Card} title which ignored the fatal attack. Ha. Ha. Ha... it's not funny. Weird. At least I know it works properly, now. If I take an attack that would kill me, although the attack isn't canceled and the pain is here, the damage taken is zero.

It's cheating.

Though it's limited to one time a day.

Second flash news!

I now know what the hell was the reward in chapter 1 about 'Personal BGM'.

 _ **Undertale OST - Megalovania**_

 **Personal BGM #2 'Megalovania' has activated. Effect:  
+10 ALL stats  
+10% MAG stat**

It's a music that, when played, increase my stats. You know, like when the MC of an anime or game use his final attack and his music theme appears, that one? Well, that's the same. The only problem is I can't control this, though the effect is incredible... and if I combine it with my {Apprentice Undead Slayer}...

 **STR - 34 (17) | END - 35 (18) | AGI - 33 (16)  
INT - 42 (27) | MND - 45 (30) | MAG - 27 (10)**

...hahaha, HAHAHAHAHAH!

I practically doubled all my stats!

A title that gives +5 to all stats when fighting against zombies, and a BGM that increase by 10 all stats plus 10% more for my MAG stats. That means an increase of 15 for all stats! Also while the 10% increase in MAG calculates from the _total_ MAG stat, which is great, it appears my [Mana Circulation] skill only take my _base_ MAG into account... sad.

Oh, yeah, you ask how can I spam the famous [Spinning Mana Bolt], that I totally not ripped-off from the original Gamer btw, continuously like that?

Well, my nigga-dude-wacky-pal-friendly-digidy-little-shit, it's very simple.

I.

Speak.

Fast.

"Use **strawberry** , use **strawberry** , use **strawberry** , use **strawberry** , use **strawberry** , use **strawberry** , use **strawberry** , use **strawberry** , use **strawberry**... "

While I don't have any 'Chocolate' left to heal 10% of my max health (HP), I still have a lot of 'Strawberry' which regenerate 5% of my maximum mana (MP).

Also, thanks to using [Multi-Attack] before, I can create the [Spinning Mana Bolt] faster and faster. Fun fact is, [Spinning Mana Bolt] is still recognized as the [Mana Bolt] skill. Meaning I won't have to level those two skills apart from each other. Cool.

Hm? How did I make the giant mana bolt from before explodes, you ask?

Oh my Johnson, you actually wondered that? Well, though I didn't take 'Magic 101' in high school (no shit), I am a very smart person. So, as a smart person, I know that adding energy to something already full of it tend to go BOOM... I did just that. I needed a link, though, since when a [Mana Bolt] leaves my hand I can't manipulate it anymore. This is why I did what all great people in the world do.

I cheated.

I created a fine string with my mana and attached it to my [Mana Bolt], meaning that even if it left my hand I can still manipulate it using this link.

It's a freaking Yoyo.

I very originally named it, [Mana String].

I know, f**k you too.

I tried to change the direction of the giant-spinning-mana-bolt while in mid-air, but even with the increase in my stats, it wasn't very good. I DID change it slightly but it just made a mess of the battlefield and a lot of dust flew around.

Though, I also wanted that.

 _*BOOOMMM*  
*BOOOMMM*  
*BOOOMMM*_

HAHAHAHhahAHAHAHah!

Now I can dish-out 3 close to one another, Rito, please nerf this!

I feel like in URF mode now, kakaka, kaKAKA!

...

Pls, don't nerf.

Anyway, all my magical giant bolts lifted so much dust that the battlefield resembled a haze of dust. Completely blinding the skeleton, legion zombie and angel. Their vision impeded, I took my chance and ran toward the angel's position. Still using my spinning bolts to lift more and more dust.

On my way, I noticed something interesting though.

A flickering blue fire quickly disappeared from where my giant mana bolt impacted.

Did my mana burn the ground? That's interesting...

An idea suddenly flashed inside my head.

Arriving at her previous position, coughing some dust from my lungs, I used the leftover of my broken shovel augmented with a [Power Strike] to broke her shackles.

The Little Angel coughed a lot before dumbly looking at me, as if not understanding anything. I didn't have time for this and quickly took her like a sack of potatoes before running back. Not a second later a giant hand crashed down where the altar was.

Guess it knew when I freed her, then. Cool.

Now some distance away, I saw the Legion Zombie slowly regenerating his leg but still crawling rapidly toward us. The spooky skeleton glared daggers at me. Eh, funny, glares don't kill pal.

"Guess it's time to make use of my best skill."

"...what... is it...?" (Little Angel)

Oh? So the NPC could also talk normally? Damn, they went full AI development with this instance. But well since you asked I will answer you, Loli-chan.

"Just humanity's strongest power~"

"...?"

Taking out a pair of plastic sunglasses from my inventory, _I stole a lot of crap didn't I_ , I couldn't help but dumbly grin.

"Improvise-"

Then wore my sunglasses.

"Micheal F**KING Bay style!"

Glaring at the sack of bones and its giant-approaching-butler from afar...

"Hey, there isn't any wind in this place... and woah, would you look at all this dust around you?" I asked the skeleton. The dust is still present in large quantity around them because of the movements of the Legion Zombie and its size. "Isn't this a little dangerous?"

Either it understood or didn't have time to chat, the skeleton lifted its scepter... before pausing when looking at me. Specifically, looking at the gun that I pointed at my own temple. The necromancer was confused.

"Wanna end me? Think again! Can't kill me if I shoot myself first!"

 **"..."**

It tried.

It tried very hard to understand what was just uttered. But this, instead, made it even more stupid-frozen. It looked as if saying ' **Brother, the deepness of your mind is imperceptible to us lower beings** '.

With a shake of its head, the skeleton decided to finish what it started before realizing something...

 **"!?"**

It couldn't move.

I pull out my tongue at him.

The ultimate skill. The supreme cheat. By making my opponent doubt my sanity they become confused and frozen. Yes, the sacred skill that can reverse any situation.

" **Fool Act** , for the win!"

Taking out one of the lighters I always used to start a fire and cook my stuff, I quickly charged it with mana, remembering myself not to overdo it.

"Hey, bastards..."

Smiling their way when I finished my little charging, I quickly attached a mana string around it.

"Ever heard of a **dust explosion**?"

Throwing the super-charged lighter inside the cloud of fine particles, close to them, I sent a _f**k-_ ton of mana through the mana string.

 _*swiiiiiivvvvv*_

The already super-charged lighter received even more magical energy than it could contain and started to disintegrate. Unfortunately, the liquid inside is highly inflammable. Although I still didn't take a course on 'Magic 101', I do know that when you over-compress magical energy into a material it either, one, fall apart, or two-

 _*swiivv- BOOOM*_

-go boom.

Now that _Magic_ took its course, _Science_ showed up.

Although a normal lighter wouldn't have enough heat nor could ignite this type of fine particles. Magic proved earlier to be bullshit. The fire originated from the lighter has already been super-charged from my mana, this gave it a weak _magical_ characteristic. This lead to the possibility to burn _earth_ -dust.

And, oh! Would you look at that?

"There's a giant cloud of it!"

...

... _Magic_ is a useful word.

The super-charged lighter explosion liberated mana-enhanced flames. _Dust_ thought the flames had a cute color and so decided to get itself a perm like them. Acknowledging its wish, _Science_ decided to create a rapid combustion of _Dust_ using the flames themselves. _Science-kun_ was skeptical his plan would work as this dust wasn't flammable...but oh, here comes _Science-kun_ 's neighbor-with-complicated-relationship, _Magic-chan_! _Magic-chan_ decided to help her together-but-not-together-together friend with her... _magic touch_.

This lead to the dust cloud rapidly combusting on itself, creating enormous pressure because of heat and the _COMPLETE_ lack of wind inside the ID. This pressure build up as the heating progress unhindered by any dispersion from the wind until it leads to-

 _*BOOOOOOOOOOMMM*_

Yeah.

A long-ass string of onomatopoeia- I mean **explosion** , yes, of course.

Magic is a useful word.

"Well, technicality it's more of a _deflagration_ than an explosion but, whatevs."

 _ **BGM END**_

I suddenly feel extremely tired.

A constant thought says to go and f**king sleep.

 _Dammit, losing so much stats in one go is the worst... (Rick)_

Since the music ended I guess I killed them. Because of that, I lost the +10 all stats from the personal BGM and the +5 all stats from {Apprentice Undead Slayer} because I'm not fighting any undead anymore. I guess the wall of notification will appear soon enou- HOLLY SHAT!?

* * *

 **Necromancy and Angel** **(Difficulty B) [✓]  
You found an anomaly in your ID and someone in big need of help! Be a dear and go clear the corrupted.**

 ** _Main Objective:_  
-Deal with the corrupted [✓]**

 ** _Bonus Objective:_  
-Rescue the Little Angel (+500 EXP, +5 Reputation 'Angel Faction') [✓]  
-Little Angel more than 50% HP (+1 000 EXP, +3 Reputation 'Angel Faction') [✓]  
-Little Angel more than 90% HP (+2 000 EXP, ?) [X]**

 ** _Reward:_  
5 000 EXP, +10 000 Yen**

* * *

 **+6 500 EXP, +10 000 Yen**

 **You level up!  
You level up!  
You level up!  
You level up!**

 **You defeated Legion Zombie (LvL 25)  
+800 EXP**

 **You level up!**

 **You defeated Necromancer (LvL 20)  
+500 EXP, +1 000 Yen**

 **All conditions met, title evolution acknowledged.  
{Apprentice Undead Slayer} → {Undead Slayer}**

 **{Undead Slayer} title granted!**

 **Congratulation! A boss dropped (Rare) 'Necromancer Robe'.  
{Item added to inventory}**

 **Congratulation! A boss dropped (Rare) 'Legion Zombie's Heart'.  
{Item added to inventory}**

 **Long exertion strengthened the body, +1 END!**

 **Long exertion strengthened the body, +1 END!**

 **Using the Foundation 'Breaking to Growing', +1 STR & +1 AGI!**

 **Seen death first-hand push your limit further!  
+3 STR, +3 END, +3 AGI, +4 INT, +4 MND and +1 MAG**

 **Using nature and mysteries together grant you new insights!  
+3 INT, +3 MND and 3 MAG**

 **[Detect Killing Intent] skill level up! x6**

 **[Sense danger] skill level up! x8**

 **[Masochism] skill level up! x2**

 **[Physical Resistance] skill level up! x3**

 **[Poison Resistance] skill level up!**

 **[Firearms Mastery] skill level up! x3**

 **[Sword Mastery] skill level up! x2**

 **[Unarmed Mastery] skill level up!**

 **[Polearm Mastery] skill level up! x3**

 **[Blunt Mastery] skill level up! x5**

 **[Throwing Mastery] skill level up!**

 **[Mana Bolt] skill level up! x11**

 **[Mana Release] skill level up! x2**

 **[Multi-Attack] skill level up! x4**

 **[Fool Act] skill level up!**

 **...**

My head hurts.

"Only five levels for all this mayhem... seriously? Though the skills did go up a bit..." (Rick)

Then I saw the increase in stats. Holy-molly-lemon-squishy... death is a good friend. You know when warriors say it's by confronting death that you can grow? I agree with that. If I ever see Death face to face, one day, I will kiss her/him/it... even if it's a spooky skeleton.

I'm a very open-minded guy.

Or I don't give a sh*t.

...

Probably the later.

"That was fun and all, but dying one time is enough for today. Time to ball out, **Destroy ID**."

Using vocal command, I could feel my mana gathering around myself with an intention to shatters the fake of this world and return back. The mana fizzled around an instant and-

Nothing.

"...?"

 _A-qua-san_ , a little explanation?

 **As said previously, Anomalies are IDs with errors materialized as special bosses.  
They do not adhere to the general rule.**

"I don't give a damn, just tell me how can I f*ck off from here."

"...who is Mister talking to?" (Little Angel)

My head almost snapped with the speed I turned it. On my side stand a little girl with blond long hair and sapphire eyes. Dressed in a one-piece, white mini-dress and flapping her tiny whitish feathered-wings, awkwardly.

Tainted by the sand and dust from this desert-like environment, stood almost despondent the little angel NPC from my quest. I have only one thing to ask.

"...what the crap is Flonne from _Dis*aea_ doing here?"

"...? I do not know who this Flonne person is but my name is-"

"Skip, skip, who cares about NPC's dialogue. _Aqua_ , where can I get out?"

Completely ignoring the NPC I concentrated on my AI-no-so-useless companion.

 **To exit an Anomaly ID, you need to find a portal that appears after clearing it.  
It can either be back at the starting point or around the defeated boss.  
ヽ** **( ￣ д￣)** **ノ**

"Suppose, you can't do some scanning to find where it is?"

 **I could but it will take some time.**

"How much?"

 **3 days (o^▽^o)**

"Who are you, Histoire or something?! Are you dumb, han!?"

 **No...**

"...don't you dare you piece of-"

 **I'm Aqua.**

"F**k this, I'm out."

Making my over-abused but somehow still functional legs work, I took a look around to see if some suspicious rift in space-time didn't stand out. Since I couldn't see one, I scrolled back to where I came from. Realizing the NPC was still following me, I couldn't help but roll my eyes. Your job is done, I saved you, the bad guy is dead, your existence that's tied to my quest is over.

You can disappear now, you know?

The meaning of your life is over now, you know?

The rainbow-colored _spiraliptical_ (call it what I want) hole in mid-air took my attention away from the NPC's existential questioning. Guess that's the portal, hum? At least there's no way I could just walk past it without noticing, that would've been sad.

Taking a running pose and cracking my neck-

"Maximum effort."

I jumped in.

As if going through a roller coaster, my mind turned right and left before being jerked up and down and finally forward and behind... then all at the same time. Yes. Talk about messed up 3D. When out of it I appeared on some house's rooftop. The first thing to do was clear.

 _*BLEUUUUUUUGHR*_

Vomiting my chocolate.

Wao, that was some wild ride, never want to use a spiraling portal ever again.

"Time to go sleep..." (Rick)

This chapter already took too long- I mean I'm tired.

Since I got five more levels, I guess I can rest for some time.

"Uwwaa, head... spinning..." (?)

I froze.

The voice of a little girl that shouldn't be here echoed behind me. Turning around slowly, here's a little girl with blond hair and blue eyes, small angel's wings on her back.

"..." (Rick)

But...but... why is the NPC out of the ID? Here's reality, it shouldn't be able to follow me here-

 **Who said the angel was an NPC to begin with?**

...?!

You mean... she's real and wasn't created for the anomaly's quest?

 **Of course not, this angel is someone who lost themselves in the ID created by the anomaly.  
They came from the outside world.**

...

Sh*t.

That means people can be sucked in IDs created by those anomalies. And since it's obviously not something made by the plot of Highschool DxD, that means it's coming from elsewhere. Namely...

Me.

I took out my brevage of alcohol and a big gulp.

 _It's an original plot born from me coming to this world. (Rick)_

Which means, on top of having the plot of DxD on my ass I got to deal with this _Anomaly_ bullshit plot...

I took another big gulp.

...

"F**k my life." (Rick)

"Pardon?" (Loli Angel)

The angel asked as she didn't understand what I meant. I ignored her as I had a more important question.

"Oi _you_ , how did you get in this desert in the first place?" (Rick)

"How rude... I was traveling the lower world when a portal suddenly appeared... it sucked me in and... after I don't remember..."

I took a time a think.

Could it be random? Or maybe she's targeted? She isn't anyone special so probably not. Most probable is _'approximate apparitions where people are'_ , though as the samples are too few (only 1 case) this is just a speculation so...

I can't do anything, yet.

"I'm gonna sleep."

Affirming my decision I started walking to Viper's house-

 **Viser!**

-or more like, previous house. Just...

"Why are _you_ following me."

The angel scrolled behind me.

"I-I... can't go back yet... the monster drained too much of my s-s-strength... this will take some time to recuperate... s-s-so..."

So you want me to protect you until you have enough power back to return in heaven on your own. Sounds like free work...

"O-O-O-Of course I won't trouble you and t-try-"

"You're already troubling me."

"..."

I could feel her biting her lips behind me. Oh, what is it, little angel? Frustrated? Are you feeling angry at the moment? Be careful not to fall~ Wrath is of the seven cardinal sin after all~

"Fi...l..."

"What?"

"My... my name is Firiel and..."

She stopped before bowing deeply to me.

"Thank you for saving me!"

Before smiling brightly when coming back up. This smile's very cute. It was like looking at an excited puppy that just heard his master coming back home. It's just so sweet-

 _*BLEEUEUUUGHGHHHHhhh*_

I regurgitated the last volume of chocolates and gastric juices on her face.

The sweetness stimulated my already weak stomach...

Firiel's eyes went wide and her mouth couldn't help but open in shock. Unfortunately, this made a trail of vomit juice enter her mouth and she inadvertently swallowed. More so, some of the alcohol I drunk was in it, giving her a taste of wondrous mixed liquids.

Her face turned from healthy white to sick green, her small hand rushed in front of her mouth to try and protect her dignity... and the content of her stomach.

Taking big _*gulps*_ of my beautiful brevage of seven wonders, I raised a middle finger.

"Suck my d*ck."

The angel was shell-frozen.

But, still, did her best not to vomit her insides.

I felt proud about myself. I just said to a holy being with moe traits of [Loli] and [Innocent] to suck on my _marvelous_ appendage.

Ain't I awesome?!

Alcohol is awesome!

 **98O89_éà-=£POO*!3dDµ%%µ_àé-PG6+=**

« _Meeeerrrrrdeeeeee_...!»

 **All conditions met, title evolution acknowledged.  
{Pervert} → {Lolicon}**

 **{Lolicon} title granted!**

MOTHERFUCKERS...!

"FINE! You wanna play you little fox piece of shit?! I'M GONNA PLAY TOO!"

I turned to the little girl that was still stained with vomit and grabbed her. She made a small _*eekkk*_ yelping noise. Somehow she looked cuter than before... guess titles try to influence me. AH! Jokes on you, I don't care at all!

"You're coming with me, I'm gonna take you in until you can go back."

Firiel just looked at me confused as hell with all the stuff that happened, before getting an epiphany and understanding what I just said.

"Thank you very much!"

Temporally forgetting the vomit on her face and dress, Firiel smiled in relieve before realizing something.

"Ano, Human-sama's name is...?" (Firiel)

A row of white teeth and a savage expression accompanied the answer.

"I'm Rick but you can call me..."

I took a sip of my drink and burped.

"God."

"...!"

Ignoring the face she made at me, a human, claiming myself a God to her, a literal freaking Angel, I started thinking something to screw things up because of what the piece of sh*t fox wrote.

...and I got an idea.

 _You wanna add a new plot to the story? Fine! (Rick)_

I looked at my inventory and grinned.

 _Then I'm adding a third plot on my own. (Rick)_

Two plot ain't enough, I want more!

Looking at the little angel _*patipata*_ walking behind me, a song pop on my mind.

 _I, I, I love little girls, they make me feel so good. I love... little girls, they make me feel so bad. When, they- (Rick)_

I think I have a problem.

* * *

At Dawn.

When the sun was about to appear on this new morning, a certain someone felt conflicted.

"..." (?)

The girl stood at the entrance of her 'office', cautiously surveying the big box that appeared overnight on her desk. The box was decorated with red paper and kept closed with a green ribbon.

Truly, a very classic Christmas' present.

...

Except it wasn't Christmas, the temperature was still warm and the very notion of someone intruding this very room without her knowledge was... disturbing.

"President..." (?)

The strict sounding voice of a girl pulls her out of her trance. Turning around, she could observe the features of her loyal vice-president and Queen, Tsubaki Shinra. A very long black-haired girl with light-brown eyes hidden behind blue-framed glasses. Her sharp eyes stared at the box before them, commenting.

"I already scanned the residual magic power, there shouldn't be any traps... What should we do, President Sona?"

Sona.

That is her name, Sona Sitri, the heiress of the Sitri clan and member of the 72 Pillars of Hell... though this number doesn't hold true after the Great War and the number of devils is now lower than ever. Yes. She was a Devil, a particularly influential one and no to vent, a powerful one at that. At least in terms of magic power and knowledge.

That's why she's troubled.

Someone, which she does not know, bypassed her barrier without her knowledge AND without use of spacial transportation (teleport) magic (as it would've warned her).

Taking a decisive step toward the very obvious gift, _not out of arrogance or minimizing the possibility of a trap even with her Queen's words_ , but out of curiosity and frankly speaking, incongruity of the situation.

Noticing the note on the box, Sona decided to read out loud for the other members of her peerage to hear.

" _Haha, Ha, HaHaHa, haha, ha, lol, hahaha... ha._ "

The other girls and even Saji looked at her strangely. To be honest, this situation felt so unreal for her, that she couldn't just comprehend what she was reading before actually saying it.

"..." (Sona)

If she didn't have great control over herself, Sona would have blushed in embarrassment. Unfortunately, this joke only made eyes cold and slightly angry.

Turning the page revealed another text.

" _Hello, Sona Sitri, heiress of the Sitri Clan and Student Council President of Kuoh Academy..._ "

At this moment, hers and the other members of said student council's eyes became serious. The joke from before was forgotten immediately.

" _Since a lot of_ _ **interesting**_ _stuff started to converge in this town, I decided to follow the flow and make myself at home, I hope you don't mind?_ " (Sona)

The last sentence was clearly a provocation. Everyone could tell, even Saji. But why did this person embolden the word 'interesting'? She will need to investigate this.

" _Who am I? I am the forsaken chaos that is inside every living being. The crimson light born from the blood of the holy virgin. The sadness of every gal that wants the D-_... I think we will pass on that part."

Ignoring the disgusted and pitiful gaze of the other female members, Sona passed all the description, which honestly sounded like something coming from one of Saji's secret books... Yes, Sona knows of certain things, not that she will ever tell him.

" _My name is..._ "

The suspense was growing.

" _...Pochi-man._ " (Sona)

"""...""" (Everyone but Saji)

"Bua, ahahHAHAHAHAH!" (Saji)

Saji laughed heartfully, all sense of stress forgotten and disappearing somewhere. Indeed if someone called himself this kind of name* and added _'-man'_ like he was some sort of superhero in this stressful situation, you could laugh...

The next sentence was a lot less funny.

" _Looks like you're having fun, Genshirou Saji, you're just one of my Paw-n so don't be arrogant! Haha, ha..._ "

That froze Saji's laugh and goosebumps crept up his back. This is bad. Although it was short, this single seemingly innocent farce revealed multiple information on the sender. First, he knows the newest member of Sona's Peerage, we could even elaborate and said he knows all of them. Second, he also analyzed Saji's personality and is aware of his comportment. Sona doesn't want to think about whether or not this extends more deeply with each of her Peerage's habits.

Does he know their abilities? Fighting style? Until where his information goes?

This kind of thinking passed through her mind. Now she's aware that this person made his homework and is quite capable of acquiring information. The truth question is...

Is he an enemy or an ally?

 _I can only continue to find out. (Sona)_

" _Anyway, I don't have any more space on this paper so here's what I wanna say. I got you guys a present. I found a_ _ **vile**_ _an_ _ **unholy**_ _*something*, sucking the *something* of a poor and innocent lamb before e... eating it... followed by the lamb._ "

It took a lot out of Sona to continue reading through this gory description.

" _So yeah, I killed her and stuff. Should be a Stray Devil named Viper or- ok ok I got it, it's_ _ **Viser**_ _, geez. So yeah there you go, she's inside the box. Ciao Ciao Chimichangas._ "

There was only one last row of text.

" _PS: that's gory as-_..."

She stopped reading here. Now it only comes down to this, _gift_ , as the sender said.

Not wasting any more time she quickly and efficiently took out the ribbon. Opening the box... ahead with the empty eyes of a woman stared back at her. At least, she would if she was still alive. Based on the head being separated from the body, the limbs cut into little pieces, the heavy smell of blood and the... pack of chips in her hand?

Apart from the later this person was quite convincingly, dead.

If no for having some experience and her self-control, Sona would have already regurgitated her food right now. Even now she felt a little unwell but she had to pass through.

"Tsubaki, try to understand what happened to the body, also... search for a Stray Devil named Viser. I need to meet with Rias."

"What would you say to her, President?" (Saji)

"The truth Saji..."

She gazed at the empty and fearful eyes on the corpse.

"It appears a Vigilante appeared in Kuoh."

And from what his message appeared to reveal, a _servitor_ of God.

An exorcist.

* * *

 **BUAHHAHAhahahHAha, servitor of big G?! HAHAHAHAHAhahaha!**

 **Rick** **: Yeah, you have no idea how easy it is to make smart people misunderstand. By the way, about 'Pochi' names?**

 **Oh right, anyways 'Pochi' in Japanese is a very common name used for little dogs and kinda literally means 'puppy'. Adding a '-man' after it would be like calling yourself Puppy-man or Dog-man.**

 **Bye, bye muchachos!**


End file.
